Digimon Adventure: Aventura y amor
by Digilover XD
Summary: Con la transformacion de los Digivice de los niños elegidos a D-3 y las nueva terminales-D, los digielegidos de la primera generación descubriran nuevas digievoluciones y nuevas aventuras junto a sus digimons, incluyendo a TK y a Kari que se adentrarán en una historia de amor, que durara para siempre
1. Nuestros dispositivos digievolucionaron!

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

Era de día, había pasado años desde la batalla contra Malomyotismon, kari y gatomon estaban en la playa en su bicicleta mirando el amanecer como siempre lo hacían cuando había paz y tranquilidad y disfrutaban que no había peligro

-Hay paz y amor, no lo crees ¿kari?- dijo gatomon pero entonces vio que kari estaba distraída mirando a otro lado-¿qué sucede?

-Allá están Tk y Patamon-dijo Kari mirando al risco de rocas que se encontraba al otro extremo de la playa-¿A que habrán venido?

-No lo sé, vallamos a investigar-dice gatomon saliendo de la bicicleta de kari y corriendo entre la arena siendo perseguida por kari a la vez en su bicicleta

-Oye Tk mira aquí viene kari-dice patamon volando al frente de Tk con cara feliz pero Tk decidio ignorarlo- Que te ocurre TK, últimamente has estado evitando a Kari

-No es nada patamon creo que deberíamos irnos -dijo TK mirando a patamon

-Ves por qué la estas evitando-Dijo patamon-Tú sabiendo que Kari viene aquí los últimos meses para pasarla bien con gatomon me pediste acompañarte aqui, ¿Por qué la quieres evitar?-En eso Tk se da media vuelta

-Te explicaré todo en casa-Dijo Tk cuando empezó a irse lentamente hasta desaparecer a lo lejos en eso aparecen Gatomon y Kari

-Hola patamon ¿adónde se fue Tk? no he hablado con el últimamente-dijo Kari mirando a la dirección a donde se había ido TK

-Se fue a casa-dice patamon mirando al mismo lugar que kari-oye kari, tu… y TK ¿se han peleado o discutido?

-No, ¿por qué la pregunta?- dijo kari algo afligida mirando al piso-¿Tiene algo por lo que TK se aya ido?

- Oye Kari no te deprimas no juegues asi con tu imaginación- dijo Gatomon

-Si Kari no pienses eso, conozco muy bien a TK si el no quiere hablar con nadie entonces debe tener sus razones o está muy pensativo -dijo patamon- de hecho TK me dijo que iba a hablar conmigo sobre su estado cuándo llegará a casa, te informare si deseas para aclarar tu dudas Kari- Dijo patamon sonriendo para dar confianza a Kari quien devolvió la sonrisa- Entonces me voy a hablar con TK para informarles

Mientras en la casa de TK:

"_**Takeru eres un tonto por que no tienes el v**_**alor suficiente para mirarle a la cara y decirle de una vez**"-pensó TK al mirar una hoja que tenía en la mano-**"**_**Se lo diré a patamon cuando regrese, me siento mal al privar a mi amigo de mi confianza… Y si kari se ha dado cuenta que yo la estoy ignorando va a pensar lo mismo que patamon, no lo soportaría creo que no estoy listo aun, esto…"-**_Dijo Tk mirando a la hoja que tenia en manos y guardándola en un cajón cercanos-_**"…será en otro momento"**_

En la playa:

-¡kari, kari! ¡Hikari!-decia gatomon y kari no le daba ni la menor atención por lo que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos-¡Oye tierra a Hikari!

-A gatomon lo siento es que solo estoy pensando, es que siento que algo nos está siguiendo-dijo kari mirando hacia atrás- me da una fea sensación

-Tú… ¿también lo sentiste?-Kari asintió-Mejor vámonos kari –En eso el D3 de kari empieza a brillar y su luz rodea a kari y a gatomon-¡Que es esto kari!

-¡Gatomon! ¡Mira eso!-dijo kari señalando a una esfera de energía que decendia de la luz que las rodeaba y fue directo a las manos de kari-¿Qué es esto?

-Kari tu terminal-D mírala-En eso kari saca su terminal-D y estaba brillando en eso la esfera se metio dentro de la terminal la que empezó a brilla

Mientras en casa de TK:

-Aun no lo puedo creer TK, y amenos por eso no la puedes tratar como normalmente lo haces, sabes si sigues asi va a sospechar-decía patamon con tono de burla

-Ya patamon no te burles solo era por eso pero prométeme no decirle a nadie-decía TK algo avergonzado-tengo la esperanza que jamás se lo dirás a nadie

-Lo prometo TK-dijo patamon mirando a un lado en donde no había una luz cerca- Tk… siento que…

-También sientes que alguien nos observa es tétrico-Dijo Tk mirando a patamon y luego al mimo lugar donde miraba su compañero

-Tk mira tú D-3-dijo patamon en eso el D-3 los envolvió en una luz al igual que kari y gatomon y apareció una esfera similar en eso entro en la termina-D de TK ,y apareció en el frente el símbolo del emblema de la esperanza y en vez de blanco cambio en color verde y tenía chispas como escarcha rodeando al emblema y su D-3 tenía el emblema de la esperanza en la parte de atrás y chipas a los lados

Mientras en otro lado:

-¡Hikari!-la llamaba Tai mientras la luz del D3 de kari desaparecia

-Ah mira la persona que nos estaba siguiendo era Tai-dijo gatomon

-Kari, gatomon les paso lo mismo que a nosotros miren el D3 de Tai tiene dibujado llamas es muy cool-dijo agumon agarrando el Digivice de Tai que de repente se había transformado en D3 que tenia el simbolo del valor atrás -Ah mira tu D3 y tu terminal-D

-Oye kari ¿sabes algo de lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Taichi mirando su terminal-D que al igual que el de Tk se tiño de otro color que en este caso era rojo palido y al igual que su D-3 tenía llamas dibujadas, y poseía el símbolo del emblema del valor en el frente

-No, espera-Entonces saco su D-3 y vio que este tenía chipas a los lados así como el de Tk y atrás el dibujo del emblema de la luz y entonces saco su terminal-D y vio que tenia chipas también al igual que el de TK pero a excepción que las chispas se encontraba en todo el forro del terminal y el símbolo de la luz en el frente y se había teñido de color rosa-Pero que paso me pregunto si esto le abra pasado a Tk y los demás… voy a llamar a Davis para preguntar

-Oye kari ¿tú crees que esto signifique algo?-dijo gatomon y kari hiso la señal con los hombros de nose-Oye agumon ¡que tal si esto significa un nuevo tipo de digievolución!

-Eso seria genial-dijo el digimon muy entusiasmado-vamos Tai haber di digievoluciona

-No lo sé te imaginas a greymon andar por toda la ciudad… me mirarían raro-dijo Tai pensando

-Pero tai todos las personas tienen digimons-dijo agumon-ademas con tu nuevo D-# y tu terminal-D me pueden hacer Digievolucionar de otra manera

-Por cierto oigan y ¿que hace eso?-dijeron Gatomon y agumon al darse cuenta de que haría ahora el terminal-D

-No lo sé-dijeron en coro los hermanos yagami

-¿Comó que no saben?-dijeron en coro nuevamente ambos digimon

-Que no sabemos- repitieron en coro los hermanos yagami y todos se empezaron a reir cuando hablaban todos en coro

-¡Oigan!-gritaba un chico en una motocicleta con otro atrás y dos digimons en el asiento adicional de la motocicleta, los cuatro tenían cascos-¡Oye Tai, mira ahora tengo un D-3!-gritaba el chico al bajarse de la motocicleta y sacándose el casco era Yamato (Matt) Ishida y uno de los digimons que iban con ellos era Gabumon que también se había sacado el casco

-¡Hola amigos¡-dijo gabumon- A también tienen unos

-Hay ayúdenme este casco se atoro-decía patamon intentando sacarse el casco y se callo del asiento de la motocicleta

-Hay patamon, déjame ayudarte-dijo el otro chico que era Tk que se saco el casco rápidamente para ayudar a patamon-hay esta atorado-dijo Tk volteando a patamon jalándolo de una pata con una mano y con la otra agarrando el casco

-¿¡Todo bien TK!?-Pregunto matt a una distancia cerca de los demás

-Si solo un momento-dijo Tk intentado separar a patamon del casco esta ves con un pie empujando el casco y las dos maños jalando a patamon- La próxima te buscas otro casco mas grande

-Es que el casco se atoro por mis orejas…¡auch TK!-Patamon empezó a llorar-Jamás voy a quitarme el casco

-Oye gabumon ¿quieres ir a ayudarles?-dijo matt al mirar a Tk y patamon-creo que si TK sigue asi le va a arrancar la cabeza a patamon

-Si matt-dijo gabumon y se fue a ayudarles

-Entonces matt tú también tienes esto-dijo Tai enseñándole su D-3 y su terminal-D y matt asintió- enséñanos entonces

En eso matt saco su D-3 este era color grisáceo en los lados y encima del color habían franjas azules como garurumon y después saco su Terminal-D y esta tenia el mismo diseño de su nuevo D-3 y en el frente el emblema de la amistad.

-Primero le paso a Tk y cuando lo vi que le rodeaba una luz, me paso a mi y a gabumon, jajaja…dehecho lo estuve observando desde que llego a casa y escuche algunas conversaciones jajaja- dijo matt mirando a ambos riéndose y en eso apareció Tk con patamon que no salía el casco de su cabeza

-Oye si ibas a escuchar mis conversaciones privadas con patamon mejor no la hubieras pasado este fin de semana conmigo y todavía te burlas ¡eres el segundo que se burla!- Dijo TK completamente rojo

-¿Y quién fue el primero?-dijo matt algo sorprendido por su hermano

-Aquí el del casco-Dijo TK mirando a otro lado y en eso escucho a patamon reírse-¡Patamon!

-Oye TK no lo culpes no es su culpa de lo que te pasa para nosotros dos es lo más obio del mundo-Decia matt intentando sacarle el casco a patamon pero no podía

-No le digas a nadie me oíste matt- dijo TK mirando con desconfianza a su hermano poniéndose avergonzado

-Ok no le dire a nadie y menos a…-En eso TK mira a matt con cara de "no confiaría que estuviera vivo mañana si fuera tu"-Ok ok no le dire nada a nadie ¿quien crees que soy?

-Tu eres matt, por eso te conozco mejor que nadie y se que por algún lgar se te va a escapar eso-dijo TK

-Oigan pueden dejar de pelear y pueden ayudar al pequeñín, miren TK estas aficciando a patamon-Dijo Tai al ver a patamon morado y con sus patitas moviéndose

-Ay lo siento patamon creo que soy más fuerte de lo que creo-Dijo Tk intentando esta vez con matt sacarle el casco

-Descuida solo quiero ¡que saque este casco de mi cabeza!-dijo patamon intentando sacar el casco

-Dejenme ayudarles- dice Tai agarrando a patamon junto con Tk y Matt jalando el casco-Waw no sale oye kari ven a ayudar

-No lo se no soy demasiado fuerte-dijo mintiendo mirando a TK por lo que pensaba que TK la alejaría como últimamente lo estaba haciendo

-Bueno yo ayudaré dijo Gatomon corriendo junto con agumon y gabumon para ayudar

Entonces patamon miro a TK con cara molesta y Tk reacciono a eso y se dio cuenta de esa mirada

-Oye kari enserio necesitamos que nos ayudes-Dijo TK lo cual sorprendió a Kari y en eso los 4 chicos y los 3 digimon se cansaron de jalar-Patamon creo que te quedaras asi para siempre a menos que rompamos el casco

-Ni lo pienses hermanito estos cascos cuestan mucho sabes-dijo matt acariciando el casco en eso escuchan una la cual era la de mimi y ella estaba con Izzy y Joe

-¡Ola chicos adivinen lo que nos paso!-decia mimi

-Una luz los rodeo y transformo sus digivice y tu terminal-D-dijeron los chicos y sus digimons

-si eso fue lo que nos paso, miren-dijo tentomon y los 3 elegidos alzaron sus D-3 y sus terminal-D

El D-3 de Izzy tenia lados morados y letras digitales que decían conocimiento en ambos lados y atrás el símbolo del emblema del conocimiento y su Terminal-D tenia igual color y la misma escritura en todos lados y el emblema del conocimiento en frente

El D-3 de Joe tenía lados color celestes con diseño de marea y su terminal-D tenia el mismo diseño y como el de todos tenia su emblema en el frente

El D-3 de Mimi era verde limón con diseño de hojas y flores como la que tiene palmon en su cabeza y su terminal era igual con el emblema de la pureza enfrente

-Bueno y que le paso a patamon-pregunto palmon

-Se me atoro este casco-respondio patamon

-A yo me encargo-dijo mimi la cual agarro el casco y lo golpeo y patamon se deslizo y cayo-listo

Todos quedaron con boca abierta y patamon empezó a abrasar las piernas de mimi y ella sonrreia

_**Continuara:**_

_**LA próxima tendrán más sobre TK y kari, cuál será el secreto de TK del cual todos se burlan, lo sabrán capítulos después por ahora veremos algunas cosas de la nueva aventura que nos aguarda jajaja**_

_**Besos X3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	2. Manejando la motocicleta de mi hermano

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

…Continuando:

-Como lo hiciste-dijo TK impresionado

-Solo lo golpee nada más, genios-dijo Mimi-Oigan alguno sabe por qué todo el rollo de los D-3?

-Estamos igual de confundidos que tú-dijo Kari

-Oigan y iban a pasar un día de playa sin nosotros?-dijo Mimi

-No yo estaba en la playa de allí vi a Tk y después…-Entonces Mimi empezó a hacer ruidos graciosos y Tai empezó a mirar a Kari molesto-No es lo que piensas¡-dijo kari- después él se fue y paso lo que paso con todos, entonces apareció mi hermano de allí Matt junto a TK que regreso y entonces ocurrió todo lo de Patamon y aquí vinieron ustedes

-Entonces ustedes que hacían solitos en la playa?-dijo Matt dándole codazos a Tk en lo que se avergüenza

-Yo solo vine con Patamon por algo después me quise ir y Patamon dijo que iría a casa después y de allí apareció Kari y Gatomon-dijo TK mirando a su hermano

-Oye TK te tengo una pregunta-dijo Kari ganando la mirada de todos-mejor te lo pregunto allá-entonces ella empuja a Tk hacia otra dirección

-Oye Kari te voy a estar vigilando, que tengas 16 años no significa que no sea tu hermano-dijo Tai gritando como advertencia

Espero que Kari no cometa una locura-dijo Gatomon poniendo su pata en la cara

En eso Tk se le queda mirando a Kari:

-Cuál es tu pregunta-Dijo Tk

-Por qué me has estado evitando?¡-dijo Kari en lo que Tk quedo helado-me vas a responder?

-Como piensas eso?-dijo TK nervioso

-Por qué ahora en la playa vi que me miraste y llegue a escuchar lo que le dijiste a Patamon que te ibas es más claro que el agua TK¡-dijo kari

-Es que, bueno yo estuve pensando y pensé…-dijo TK juntando sus dedos y mintió- que sería si los mejores amigos de la infancia se separan sin que uno lo sepa y ver cómo reacciona el otro cuando se lo diga, la regla de la amistad- Y TK sonrió esperando que Kari no se enojara

-Estuviste actuando?...TK¡ sabes cuánto estuve pensando que jamás me hablarías por que estabas molesto siendo mi mejor amigo te tomo como mi hermano hasta creo que eres más importante para mí y…-En eso Kari se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se avergüenza-El punto es que me importas TK y no soportaba que no me hablaras porque eres mi mejor amigo ¿entendido? Creí que te había hecho algo malo y no sabía cómo arreglarlo por que no sabía tampoco que era

-Hay Hikari eres tan adorable que jamás me molestaría contigo-Dijo TK acariciando la mejilla de Kari en eso ella se pone roja y TK se da cuenta que Kari estaba caliente-Oye estás bien parece como si tuvieras fiebre

-No claro que no-Dijo Kari sonriendo sacando la mano de Tk de su cara-Que tal si regresamos con los de… adonde han ido?¡

-Nos dejaron solos jajaja-dijo TK mirando a un lado y después miro a Kari y dijo mirando al suelo-Kari me preguntaba si tu querías ya sabes…

-Uy cierto tenía que dejar el mensaje a Davis -dijo kari agarrando su nuevo terminal-D y escribiendo:

"_**Davis, a ti y V-mon no les ha pasado algo extraño con tu D-3 y tu terminal-D? Por favor envía un mensaje a Yolei y a Cody con la misma pregunta y me escribes"**_

_**-**_Listo…__y Tk que me decías?-dijo Kari al no escuchar nada de lo que TK quería

-No no importa… ya me voy, debo buscar a Patamon-dijo TK con tono desanimado

-Ah, TK! te acompaño, Patamon debe estar con Gatomon-dijo Kari- no te importa si te acompaño verdad además Davis debe responderme ese mensaje

-No, no importa… así lo olvide Patamon me había dicho cuando veníamos que quería hablar algo a Gatomon, debieron haber ido a mi casa a Patamon le gusta invitar amigos.

-Si pero cuando lleguemos a tu casa ya se abran ido- dijo Kari y a TK le brillaron los ojos al ocurrirle una locura

_**Un rato después:**_

-TK crees que esto sea una buena idea, tu hermano no estará enojado por tomar su motocicleta sin permiso-Dijo Kari en el asiento adicional de la motocicleta y mientras Tk conducía.

-Sino debería agarrarla Kari, porque Yamato me enseño a manejarla?-dijo TK

-Matt¡- gritaba alguien detrás de ellos en eso TK cuadra la moto y ven a Sora y entonces Sora lo abraza-Matt que bueno que te encuent…TK?

-Hola Sora, no le digas a matt que agarre su moto-dijo TK sacándose el casco y agarrando su cabello de los nervios

-Hay como crees, adivinen lo que me paso-Dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema y en eso TK y Kari sacaron sus terminales y los D-3 y sora se sorprendió-Valla creo que no soy la primera en decírselo.

-No –dijo kari levantándose el casco- oye no has visto a Patamon y a Gatomon?

-Sora, Sora¡- apareció biyomon de la nada volando-Al fin te encuentro, mientras te buscaba encontré a angemon y angewomon, asi y conversaban de ustedes-dijo biyomon refiriéndose a TK y Kari- y entonces…

-Que donde están?-dijo Kari poniéndose el casco

-En el cielo-En eso Todos miran a TK que estaba apoyado en el manubrio de la moto con una sonrisa de idiota de los nervios y esas rayitas moradas aun lado de su frente

-Tk, Takeru estas bien? –Pregunto Sora sobándole la espalda-Oye no me ignores , Matt me llamo por teléfono hace rato y me conto todo lo de tu platica con Patamon que el y gabumon escucharon-En eso TK alzo su cabeza y se puso completamente rojo.

-Que un auto venga y me arrolle, torpe hermano-Dijo TK regresando su cabeza al manubrio y señalo a Sora-torpe tu novio

-Que sucede?-pregunto Kari

-Nada Kari solo vallan a casa de TK a dejar la moto de matt ok? TK vamos conduce o te meterás en problemas-dijo Sora- Takeru ¡levántate¡ no me hagas que te vote de allí, sabes bien que si Matt te ve conduciendo su moto te asesinara.

En eso TK abre sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Sora.

_**Un rato después:**_

-No lo puedo creer que me haces llevarlos en esta moto no te paso por la cabeza que tengo algo importante que hacer Takeru ¿¡-decia sora mientras TK y Kari estaban allí en el asiento adicional

-Si pero sabía que si Matt me veía con su moto me ni guidaría así que aproveche la oportunidad con todo lo que me dijiste, y yo sé que Matt no haría nada a los dos amores de su vida con este infalible plan-dijo TK riendo con Kari

- cuáles son sus dos amores?-pregunto sora con Biyomon con un casco abrazándola en la parte de atrás de la moto

-Claro, obvio que soy yo su hermano menor y su moto-En eso Sora refunfuño y después ellos se empezaron a reír y ella entendió la broma y se rio con ellos

-Muy gracioso TK-Dijo Sora y estaciono la moto- Entonces Matt debe estar muy lejos, toma esto es de tu hermano devuélveselo

-Ok pero primero dejare a Kari en su casa-dijo TK

-No no, TK puedo quedarme en tu casa?-pregunto Kari-es que mi hermano me dijo que debía salir de casa porque hará una fiesta y quiere la casa para si solo y sus amigos ,pero no tengo donde pasar así que quería pasar la noche contigo en tu casa yo podré dormir en la cama del cuarto de visitas y ya que tu mamá está fuera de la ciudad no creo que sea necesario pedir permiso.- dijo kari mirándolo algo avergonzada

-Claro- dijo Tk sonriendo-Vamos, adiós sora-y el arranca la moto y se van

_**Continuará:**_

_**Bueno en el próximo capítulo será solo de Gatomon y Patamon en otras palabras Angemon y Angewomon (como rayos digievolucionaron XD)con el encuentro con biyomon y con una pequeña parte de TK y Kari **_


	3. Surcando el cielo con los angeles

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

…_**Mientras Kari se llevaba a TK**_

-Espero que Kari no cometa una locura-dijo Gatomon

-Oigan creo que hay que dejarlos conversar no crees Matt?-dijo Patamon ignorando a los demás

-A…,si si vamos chicos, Tai que tal si vamos a ver los preparativos de tu fiesta-dijo Matt

-Nosotros los acompañamos-Dijeron el resto menos Patamon y Gatomon

-Solo falta Sora-dijo Matt-ya se voy a llamarla

-Ok y deja tu motocicleta Matt-dijo Tai- Déjala que TK la cuide, mientras vamos a comprar

-Ok un momento,…Hola Sora?, hola amor, no sabes lo que escuchamos yo y Gabumon…-dijo Matt caminando un poco apartado de los demás

-Oye Tai que tal si lo seguimos parece que no va a regresar-dijo agumon

-Si sigamos a Matt y hay que arrastrarlo hasta el supermercado-grita Mimi

-Si¡-todos gritaron menos Patamon y Gatomon y los dejaron a los dos solos

-Oye Gatomon tengo algo que contarte, es sobre TK-dijo Patamon aprovechando que nadie los escuchaba

-Tiene que ver por qué TK ,evadía a Kari?-Dijo Gatomon

-Si pero debemos hablarlo lejos de aquí-dijo Patamon-Patamon digivolves a ¡ Angemon

-Y quieres que digievolucione?-dijo Gatomon

-Sí, o sino no podrás volar-dijo angemon

-Pero tu ya podías volar como Patamon-Eso confundió a Angemon que respondió

-Como angemon vuelo mejor- dijo sonriendo

-Entonces llévame cargada porque no puedo digievolucionar-Dijo Gatomon cruzada de brazos

-Pero no crees que se vería raro, alguno de nuestros amigos nos verían y lo malinterpretaría todo-dijo angemon con un leve sonrojo y Gatomon lo pensó

-Si, conociéndolos pero yo no puedo digievolucionar sin el emblema-dijo Gatomon mirando al cielo

-Lo sé, pero al menos inténtalo puede que suceda lo mismo que en el mar oscuro cuando digievolucionaste en angewomon-dijo Angemon con cara pensativa

-Ok lo intentare-dijo Gatomon- Gatomon ultra digivolves a¡ Angewomon

-Ves no puedo digi…-Dijo angewomon confundida-como es posible…pero no podía digievolucionar sin emblema, y el poder que nos dio Chinlongmon se acabo

-Tal vez es por los D-3 y las terminales-D, me muero por digievolucionar en Magna Angemon me veo genial siendo el-dijo Sonriendo angemon desplegando sus alas y fue dirección al cielo-Rápido antes que TK y Kari noten que no estamos

En eso angemon y angewomon van volando por el cielo perdiéndose de vista

-Entonces dime de que se trata, Angemon-dijo Angewomon mirando a Angemon

-Llegue a casa de TK y lo encontré a el sentado en su cama tapándose la cara y encontré una hoja en un cajón y TK no quería que la leyera-dijo angemon

-Y llegaste a leer?-pregunto

-No, TK me la quito y la puso en el cajón otra vez pero lei una esquina arriba y decía_** para Kari**_-dijo angemon algo decepcionado-y me dijo que lo que le pasaba es…-En eso le interrumpe un ave rosada que aparece volando

-Hola amigos¡- dijo biyomon y los miro fijamente-porque digievolucionaron? Y angewomon como lo hiciste?

-No tengo ni idea-dijo angewomon-pero se siente bien después de años

-Me alegro-dijo biyomon-Oigan han visto a Sora? ella me mando a recoger este disco que Matt le presto

-Oye ese no es el disco de música de TK?-dijo Angemon señalando el disco- Es donde TK escribió unas canciones y el y yo las grabamos en este disco

-No lo sé, Matt se lo dio a Sora para que lo escuchara, se habrá confundido entonces-dijo biyomon guardando el disco en una bolsa-Por cierto porque hablan de TK y Kari?

-Es sobre algo jajajaja-dijo angemon-biyomon estamos apurados te importaría si nos fueramos

-No, no hay problema-dijo piyomon y miro a los dos con cara sospechosa- pero no se diviertan tanto jajajajaja

En eso ambos ángeles se miraron y se sonrojaron

-Claro, para que digievolucione si igual nos iban a fastidiar angemon- dijo angewomon poniendo un puchero

-Jajajaja bueno adiós amigos-dijo biyomon volando y desapareciendo de vista

-Ok oye que esperas angewomon vamos rápido…-dijo angemon-Que está pasando¡

-Angemon ayúdame¡-dijo angewomon que estaba siendo rodeada por un rayo de luz y sus piernas se desvanecían y regreso a ser Gatomon

-Oh,oh AAAAAAAAA¡-gatomon calló y angemon voló lo más rápido posible y atrapo a Gatomon

-Estás bien?-pregunto angemon y Gatomon lo miró con cara sarcástica

-Acabo de caer 10 metros en el aire y crees que estoy bien?-dijo Gatomon soltándose de angemon-mejor regresemos caminando-en eso angemon se transformó en Patamon

-Oye que tal si vamos a casa de TK y leemos el papel?-dijo Patamon mirando a Gatomon- y sin digievolucionar ¿qué tal?

-Ok, me pregunto que habrá pasado con mi digievolución-dijo Gatomon caminando al lado de Patamon

-Debe ser porque no tenías el emblema, lamento por obligarte a digievolucionar Gatomon-dijo Patamon mirando al piso

-No te preocupes además caímos cerca de la casa de TK ¿no?-dijo Gatomon-una carrera hasta entrar por la ventana del apartamento ¡

En eso Patamon y Gatomon hacen una carrera para entrar el apartamento de Tk y su mamá pero cuando llegaron como no tenían como entrar intentaron entrar por la ventana

-Auch Gatomon me lastiman tus garras ¡-dijo Patamon mientras volaba 3 pisos en el cielo para llegar a la ventana del apartamento de TK

- No es mi culpa, me vas a hacer resbalar-decía Gatomon que cada vez subía más y más en la espalda de Patamon para no caer mientras este agitaba más rápido sus alas.

-Gatomon, me estoy cansando¡-decía Patamon aleteando más fuerte

-Si dejas de aletear nos vamos a caer y estamos cerca a la ventana-Decía Gatomon, en eso extiende su cola y con su fuerza levanta la ventana, la engancha y los dos entran a toda velocidad al departamento y caen encima de la cama de TK

-Oye estas bien?-pregunto Patamon

-oye te preocupas mucho por mi-dijo gatomon levantándose y saltando al piso-puedo cuidarme sola, no te preocupes y donde está la hoja?

-En ese cajón-Patamon vuela y va directo al cajón y lo abre y saca la hoja y la lee- _**Para Kari**_…está canción aaa TK iba a…

-Patamon, Gatomon¡ están aquí¡?-pregunto la voz de Tk quien junto con Kari habían ingresado al departamento

-Si, TK estamos aquí¡-dijo Gatomon haciendo que patamon suelte el pael y regresándolo al cajón de dormitorio

-Gatomon?, adivina que nos quedaremos a dormir-dijo Kari con tono feliz

En eso abren la puerta del dormitorio y aparecen Tk y Kari y patamon y Gatomon estaban muy cerca del cajón del dormitorio

-Oye Patamon que hacen aquí?-pregunto TK mirando al cajón

-Entramos por la ventana-dijo Patamon señalando la ventana

-Oye olvidaste que hay una llave debajo de la alfombra de la puerta?- dijo TK mirando sospechosamente a Patamon que junto con Gatomon se golpean la cara con sus patas-Puedo hablar contigo afuera Patamon?

-Ya voy TK-dijo Patamon mirando a Gatomon la cual lo miraba nervioso

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de las dos chicas y fueron a parar afuera del departamento donde nadie pudiera escucharlos…

_**Continuará:**_

_**Jajaja, suspenso bueno el próximo capítulo será sobre la fiesta de Tai jajaja y una graciosa confusión en el departamento de TK jajaja**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	4. Como ha pasado esto?¡

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

_**Afuera del apartamento:**_

-Viste la hoja no es cierto?-dijo TK- Le contaste a Gatomon sobre…

-No TK, no le llegue a decir nada y si lei la hoja es que yo… ya sabes soy muy curioso pero Gatomon me quito la hoja y la guardo antes que ustedes aparecieran en la habitación-dijo Patamon mientras la cara de tK tenía el ceño fruncido ante su confesion

-Tienes suerte que eres mi mejor amigo Patamon y te conozco esta vez te la dejo pasar pero prométeme que jamás le vas a decir a nadie-dijo Tk cambiando su enojo a una sonrisa relajada

-Vamos adentro a pasarla con las chicas-Dijo Patamon

Entran a la casa y ven a Kari escribiendo por su termina-D

-Kari que sucede?-pregunta TK

-Es Davis dice que no le sucedió nada extraño a él, ni a Yolei y ni a Cody…Que Extraño-dijo Kari

-No te preocupes Kari-dijo Patamon-Eso creo que significaría una nueva aventura para nosotros.

-Momantai!-dijeron Gatomon y Patamon y en eso TK y Kari se miran confundidos

-Los terriermons lo dicen, significa que todo estará bien-dijo Gatomon bajando las orejas e intentado imitar la voz de los terriermons

En eso suena el celular de Kari

-alo?- pregunta Kari-Ah hola Tai, a si estoy en casa de TK…el alta voz?...ok

-Hola estúpido hermano donde está mi motocicleta¡-se escuchó la voz de Matt al otro lado de la línea

-Bueno como desparecieron para que no le pasará nada la traje, de nada- dijo Tk con una sonrisa

-Oye vas a ver cuando salga de la fiesta y valla a recoger mis cosas y…-replico Matt

-Yamato te tengo que recordar que tu invades la privacidad de tu hermano?-dijo Sora la voz de Sora

-Espera como sabían que estaba con Kari?-pregunto Tk

-Sora nos lo dijo-dijo la voz de Tai y cambiando a un tono serio-TK¡ si le pones una mano encima a mi hermana mientras este contigo juro que…

-Taichi!...jajaja no le hagas caso TK, no sé si te han dicho pero me quedare a dormir aquí hermano para que la pases bien en tu fiesta, adiós-dijo Kari y colgó el celular

Mientras en otro lado Tai tenia cara de sorpresa y una sonrisa tonta en la cara

-Oye Yamato si mi hermana ya no es inocente cuando regrese a casa voy a matar a TK-Dijo Tai cambiando su cara y volteando hacia Matt

-Oye Tai tranquilo, no creo que TK haga tal barbaridad asi que no tendras oportunidad de matarlo-dijo Matt-porque yo lo mataré primero por tocar mi motocicleta

-Hay chicos-dijo Mimi riendo-bueno Tai saca la llave y festejemos un rato

-Si un momento tengo suerte que mis padres se fueron de viaje toda la semana jajja…agumon sujeta esto, esto y esto-dijo Tai dándole unas bolsas de supermercado a agumon

-Oye tai por que tantas cosas?-pregunto agumon mirando a los demás elegidos y sus digimons llevando 3 bolsas iguales cada uno

-Por qué es la primera fiesta que hago en casa con digimons y quería asegurarme que todo estuviera perfecto-dijo Tai con ojos con estrellas

-Si quieres que esta sea la mejor fiesta, porque tienes a tus invitados cansados y con bolsas afuera-dijo agumon con tono sarcástico y en eso Tai busco la llave entre las bolsas desesperadamente y entonces abre la puerta y todo el mundo dejo las cosas en la cocina

En eso todos se sentaron y esperaron la fiesta paso media hora y Tai saco gaseosas y muchos bocaditos de los que se puede pedir, pero todo se acabo cuando los digimons desesperados se comieron todo ya que estaba delicioso

-Muy bien como nos quedamos sin comida ahora qué?-pregunto sora

-Bueno no lo quería sacar pero traje algo de alcohol-dijo Tai sacando un par de botellas en cada mano y pateando una caja llena de botellas de alcohol

-Por fin esto se puso bueno-dijo Matt-pero primero que tal si jugamos algo y con el tiempo nos embriagamos?

-Que es embriagar Matt?-pregunto Gabumon

-A…Embriagar es como…Izzy que es embriagar?-pregunto Matt al no saber la respuesta

-No tiene un término exacto, pero que tal si jugamos pregunta y respuesta? Y para saber si dice la verdad primero tendrá que embriagarse

-Ay que divertido Izzy¡-dijo Mimi pero cambio a su cara risueña mirando a todos-Oigan que tal si primero acabamos una botella para usarla como apuntador

-SIII!-dijeron todos en coro menos los digimons que no sabían lo que exactamente sus amigos decían

-Oigan y que esperan? Nos van a decir que es embriagarse?-pregunto palmon

_**Un rato después:**_

_**-**_Olviden mi pregunta-dijo palmon al ver a Mimi después de tomar dos o tres botellas-con que eso es embriagarse

-Oigan le toca a Tai preguntarle a Matt-dijo Sora que era la única que estaba sobria junto con Joe, e Izzy estaba aun consiente

-Asi, crei que "hip" le tocaba a Matt preguntarme…-ijo Tai que se quedaba dormido-Aya te voy a preguntar "hip"…Oye Baka despierta, oye

-A que? "hip" asi ya pregúntame Dobe-dijo Matt – cosas sobre TK no respondo por siacaso él no quiere que hable de sus cosas "hip"

-A que¡ no vale te iba a preguntar si sabes por qué TK no hablaba con Kari ella a estado preocupada por eso "hip"-En eso suena el teléfono de la casa de tai y el va tambaleándose a contestar-Hello? "hip" My name is Taichi "hip" What is your name?

-Tai? Soy yo Kari, Están tomando alcohol?-pregunta Kari al otro lado de la linea

-No "hip" hermanita-dice Tai-Para que llamas?

-Solo quería asegurarme que no te embriagaras como la vez anterior cuando casi me avientas por la ventana-dijo Kari mientras TK, Patamon y Gatomon la miraban con sorpresa

-yo hice eso? ay no te preocupes -dijo Tai con tono gracioso-no aventaré a nadie esta vez

-Eso espero ,Adios hermano-dijo Kari colgando el teléfono

-Enserio te iba a aventar por la ventana?-pregunto TK sorprendido

-Uy cuanta tención-dijo Patamon

-No solo se lo digo y aprovechando que esta borracho se lo creyó y asi no tomara mucho-dijo Kari riendo

-Oye Gatomon-susurro Patamon-me ayudas en un plan?

-Claro-dijo Gatomon

-ok solo sígueme la corriente-dijo Patamon-Oigan que tal si jugamos un juego

-Que juego-pregunta Kari

-A se trata que ustedes deben buscarnos con los ojos tapados y nosotros hacemos ruido cuando nos lo pidan para que nos encuentren-dijo Patamon

-Me parece divertido –Entonces Patamon saca un par de bufandas y venda los ojos de Kari y Tk

-Bien vamos Gatomon-dijo Patamon corriendo junto con Gatomon

-Listos?-pregunto Tk

-Si-dijeron ambos

-Ok hagan ruido-dijo Kari

En eso el ruido se dirigía por el pasillo donde ellos estaban y entran en una habitación y en eso se cierra la puerta

-Que que paso? Hagan ruido otra vez-dijo Kari y escucho ruido -jajaja los tengo si- y se avienta a atraparlos -si los tengo¡

-Kari… esos son peluches-dijo Tk sacándose la venda-Uno es el peluche de un murciélago y el otro es un muñeco de un oso de peluche

-Ah creo que desordene algo lo siento-dijo Kari-ahora lo ordeno

-no te preocupes…entonces donde están Patamon y gatomon?

-Afuera-gritan ambos digimons

-oigan nos cerraron la puerta con llave-dijo Tk algo sorprendido-nos la abren?

-Ok espera- dijo Patamon que salta para girar la llave-Espera un rato-y se escucha un clac que sorprende a Patamon y Gatomon y entonces Patamon saca la llave lentamente y los dos se asustan al ver que la llave estaba partida a la mitad-Takeru¡ la llave esta vieja no?

-Patamon, nunca me llamas Takeru a menos que pasa algo malo, que sucede?-dijo Tk apoyado en la puerta

-Se quedarán un rato allí ok?-dijo Patamon

-Esto es parte de plan cierto?-pregunto Gatomon

-La verdad no, Se suponía que iba a simular pero si paso… aaaaa hay que buscar la llave de repuesto…Tk se rompió la llave¡ voy a buscar otra

-Ok…-dijo Tk- nos quedaremos aquí

-Bueno…-Dijo Kari con cara aburrida-y de quien es el cuarto?

-Es de mi mamá, oh mira son mis juguetes-dijo Tk reconociendo a todos los peluches y juguetes que se encontraban en un armario

-Waw cuantos juguetes TK-dijo Kari agarrando algunos

-Si, se los di a mi mamá porque me daban malos recuerdos y miedo cuando termino nuestra aventura en el digimundo el oso que tienes allí me recordaba a warumonzaemon y el murciélago a devimon y myotismon, y el títere que vez allá me recordaba a Puppetmon y el muñeco del payaso se parece a piedmon –dijo TK con escalofrió al mencionar al ultimo

-Ay hasta juraría que su mirada nos sigue-dijo Kari-Oye Tk… nunca te agradecí por salvarme de Piedmon cuando éramos pequeños

-Igual no es necesario al final el que nos salvo fue Magna Angemon-dijo TK viendo el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Si pero hiciste todo por protegerme y eso… estuviste a punto de ser capturado por piedmon con tal que estuviera bien-dijo Kari algo nerviosa

-Pues si eres mi amiga ¿no?-dijo TK volteando hacia Kari con una sonrisa-O más bien mi mejor amiga-en eso Kari le da un beso… en el cachete y TK se sonrroja

_**Mientras en la fiesta de Tai dos horas después:**_

-Bebe, bebe, bebe¡-Le decían todos ha Izzy que estaba tomando una botella de alcohol entera en menos de un minuto

-Si Izzy¡-gritaba Sora quien ya se había emborrachado como todos los demás

-Oigan… etoy viendo un lush-dijo Tai tirado en el mueve encima de Matt mientras este vaveaba-Matt me eshtas babeando

-Joe a donde crees que vas?-pregunta gomamon con un sombrero de lámpara-no te quedas a celebrar?

-Tengo examen mañana, si quieres quédate te recogeré mañana-dijo Joe saliendo-Adios gomamon

-Adios-Gomamon voltea y ve a todos menos los digimons tirados en el piso-que les paso ¡

-No lo se pero creo que están dormidos-dijo gabumon intentado mover los cuerpos de sus amigos

-Me pregunto cómo sabrá esto-dijo agumon tomando un vaso de alcohol-aajj sabe raro

-Creo que no sabe tan mal en el segundo sorbo-dijo biyomon con un vaso vacio después de haber bebido-que tal si hacemos una carrera como los muchachos?

-Yo me apunto-dijo tentomon con un vaso de alcohol en su tenaza

-Igual yo-dijo Gomamon

-Y nosotros también-dijeron palmon y agumon

-Ok-Biyomon agarro una botella y todos hicieron lo mismo-1…2…3¡

Los digimons empezaron a tomar alcohol lo más rápido posible hasta que…

-Ja les gane a "hip" todosh ustedes¡-dijo gomamon-Gomamon digivolves a Ikkakumon¡

-Ikkakumon porque digievolushiona?-pregunto biyomon

-Por qué esta cosha me llena… de energía-dijo Ikkakumon saliendo atravesando la pared de la casa de Tai

-Oshe regresa-dijo gabumon-Lo bushcare! Gabumon digivolves a¡ Garurumon¡

-Oigan esperen "hip"-Dijo palmon- Palmon digivolves…ZZZ

-She quedó dormida en medio de la dishievolucion-dijo biyomon volando tambaleándose hacia la dirección en que se fueron los demás- Biyomon digivolves a¡ Birdramon¡

-Oshe Birdramon eshperame¡-dijo Agumon corriendo-Agumon Digivolves a¡ Greymon

-Oigan eshpérenme a mi también¡-Gritaba tentomon –Tentomon digivolves a¡ Kabuterimon¡

Todos los digimons que estaban en la fiesta menos palmon se fueron a perseguir a Ikkakumon ,pero Tai no sabia la sorpresa que lo esperaba cuando despierte

_**En el cuarto de la mamá de TK:**_

_**-**_Cuando crees que regresen Patamon y Gatomon?-pregunta Kari –Tk…estas bien has dicho nada durante el ultimo rato

-A?, no es que me doy cuenta porque me parecían escalofriantes-dijo TK mirando fijamente al payaso-Pero cuando miro esto siento algo escalofriante y algo lindo, creo que es por que jugaba con estos juguetes siempre

-Oye TK¡ encontramos la llave pero la cosa es que el otro pedazo no nos deja meterla-dijo Patamon al otro lado de la puerta

-Ahora que lo pienso no pueden golpear la puerta para que el resto de la llave salga-Dijo gatomon

En eso TK empezó a lanzar su cuerpo contra la puerta una y otra y otra vez hasta dejar su cuerpo adolorido

-Patamon dime que ya salió la punta de la llave-decia TK sobándose

-Nop un poco más¡-dijo Patamon

Entonces TK tomo vuelo y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y entonces en el otro lado la llave salió y callo, entonces TK volvió a donde estaba y tomo el vuelo, pero Patamon y Gatomon abrieron la puerta y TK salió volando y se tropezó y cayó en el piso.

_**Continuará:**_

_**El próximo capítulo se tratará de Kari aventurándose en la casa de TK y Tai se llevará la sorpresa que la pared de salida de su casa tiene un gran hoyo jajaja¡ y a donde se habrán ido los digital monsters?**_

_**Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	5. Bebes:La peor pesadilla que puedes tener

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-Oh por Dios TK estas bien?-dijo Kari corriendo a ayudarlo

-Estoy bien-dijo TK intentando levantarse-solo tengo algunos raspones

-Y un poco de sangre-completo Patamon

-Yo traeré venditas ahora regreso-dijo Kari

-Ahora nos dices para que nos encerraste?-pregunta TK

-Es que quería saber que pasaba si tu y Kari se quedaban a solas y aparte nosotros queríamos ganar, no es cierto Gatomon?

-Si-dijo Gatomon distraída mirando a Kari que estaba rebuscando en un botiquin

-Oye y lo de romper la llave fue parte de tu plan?-dijo TK amargado

-No, se suponía que fingiría pero, no Salio como esperaba TK-dijo Patamon mirando a la puerta-Oye ese payaso me asusta juraría que me sigue con la vista.

-Que tu también piensas eso jajaja-dijo TK mirando al muñeco del payaso

-Oye y paso algo curioso entre tu y Kari?-pregunta Patamon con una sonrisa

-Bueno me beso en…-Dijo TK sin completar la oración porque Patamon lo abrazo-No espera fue en el cachete, cachete ¡

-A ok-dijo Patamon avergonzado

-Oye Tk no tienes venditas voy a ir a comprar algunas, ahora vuelvo, vamos Gatomon-dijo Kari saliendo por la puerta junto con Gatomon

-Oye Kari, tengo una pregunta-dice Gatomon subiendo hasta el hombro de Kari

-Dime, cuál es tu pregunta Gatomon-dice Kari caminando

-Oye alguna vez has pensado que tú y TK, tienen una conexión especial?-pregunto Gatomon algo risueña

-Que…por que la pregunta?-pregunta Kari algo sorprendida

-Es que mientras buscábamos la llave escuchamos lo que le decías a TK sobre que te salvo y todo eso y me puse a pensar si tenemos una conexión con ellos?

-Bueno tu digievolucionas en un ángel igual que Patamon… mmm juraría que antes que digievolucionaras en Angewomon crei que eras un chico-dijo Kari pensando

-Hikari¡ ya encerio-dijo Gatomon avergonzada

-Ya ok, la verdad no lo sé pero como dijo Chinlongmon yo y TK tenemos una conexión especial a partir de los emblemas

-Oye y no crees que aparte de las cosas del digimundo nose tienes o crees tener una conexión con TK-dice Gatomon subiendo a la cabeza de Kari y mirándole la cara

-Am…la verdad bueno creo que …-Entonces Kari ve a una niña con su bicicleta y recuerda-AA Gatomon mi bicicleta se quedó en la playa¡

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla mañana son como las 9 o 10 Pm, la playa debe estar cerrada-dijo Gatomon

-No importa la deje estacionada detrás de las rocas se la puede llevar la marea, vamos Gatomon

-Pero no llegaríamos tan rápido-dijo Gatomon-pero hazme digievolucionar

-Oye y como puedes digievolucionar en angewomon?

-No lo sé, no sé cómo lo hice pero la digievolución se desvaneció en el aire sin mi autorización –dijo Gatomon mirando al cielo

-Y estás bien?-pregunto Kari preocupada

-Si angemon me atrapó justo antes que callera

-Hablando de angemon tú y Patamon se han vuelto muy unidos-dijo Kari quien tenía su cara emocionada

-Bueno si es como mi mejor amigo, y aparte tenemos suerte de evolucionar juntos somos muy unidos-dijo Gatomon-oye y hablando de evolución hazme digievolucionar en nefertimon ok? Así te llevare rápido

-Ok espera-Kari abre el nuevo Terminal-D y algo le sorprende

-Kari estas bien?-dijo Gatomon preocupada

-Gatomon…hay 9 digiegg-dijo Kari atónita mirando los digieggs que no sabia como y por donde los había conseguido

-A que te refieres?¡-pregunto Gatomon impresionada

-Mira aquí está nuestro digiegg de la luz, pero también está el del conocimiento, amor, valor, bondad, amistad, pureza y esperanza

-Ósea puedo digievolucionar en cualquiera?-pregunta Gatomon con tono feliz

-Supongo con cual quieres digievolucionar, bueno ya has digievolucionado en Nefertimon y en butterflymon esa vez que confundimos las terminales

-Bueno, que tal con el digiegg del amor, ese estoy segura que vuela-dijo Gatomon

-A Ok… Digievoluciona¡-dijo Kari alzando el terminal –D

-_**Gatomon armor digivolves a¡ Swanmon "El aleteo del amor"**_

-Waw que linda¡-dijo Kari acercándose a Swanmon-vamos Swanmon

-Sí, Kari-dijo Swanmon a punto de desplegar sus alas para despegar hasta que escucharon una voz conocida.

-Arpón volcán¡-Era Ikkakumon completamente ebrio apuntando a todas las luces con su arpón volcán-AA esas luces me marean, Arpón volcán¡

-Ese es Ikkakumon?¡-dijo Kari mirando impresionada

-Si, y huele mucho a Alcohol-dijo Swanmon mirando a Kari

-Hay Taichi-dijo Kari-…Vamos a ver más la situación Swanmon

Swanmon y Kari vuelan donde está Ikkakumon y de allí ven a Greymon ,Birdramon (que se arrastraba por el piso),Kabuterimon volando tambaleante y arrastrando a Garurumon que estaba dormido

-Oigan Chiscos soy yo Kari¡-gritaba Kari encima de Swanmon que se acercaba a Ikkakumon

-Ola Kari como eshtash?-dijeron todos los digimons

-Chicos regresen a la normalidad antes que causen más peligro en la ciudad-dijo Swanmon

-Cualsh peligro?-pregunta Birdramon

-Creo que esh ashcohol me hace erucpspsps…-En es Greymon eructa fuego y prende una banca en la acera

-Ese peligro-dice Swanmon

-Asha y tu quién eresh?-pregunta garurumon apenas despertándose

-Soy Swanmon que digievolucionó de Gatomon con el digiegg del amor-dijo Swanmon dejando de volar y Kari bajando de ella

-Wawsh que emoshion y como lo hishiste?-dijo kabuterimon

-Lo más importante es que desdigievolucionen-dijo Swanmon

-Oshe Hikari mira lo que encontramosh por el camino-dijo Birdramon que tenía la bicicleta de Kari en su garra

-Ah gracias¡ Birdramon, esperen de donde la sacaron?-pregunto Kari

-Sholo te diremosh que el guardia del mueshe no ira mañana porsh traumash emoshionales-dijo Greymon y todos se empezaron a reir

-Hay, Swanmon hazme recordar porque nunca mamá deja hacer fiestas a Tai-dijo Kari poniendo su mano en la cara de decepción

-Oshe Kari te eshtas quedando en la casa de TK? No?-dijo Garurumon

-A ,si por?

-Deben estar feliches ambos no? Ushtedesh son tal para cual-dijo Greymon riéndose

-Saben quiero que regresen a ser como antes¡-dijo Kari sonrrojada a todo lo que le decían los digimons-Y para su información yo… pero que paso?-Kari y Swanmon se sorprendieron a ver que a los digimons se les acabo la energía y volvieron a su forma bebé

-Y ahora que hacemos Kari?-pregunta Swanmon

-Creo que hay que ir a comprar las venditas para TK y llevamos a los digimons con nosotros-dijo Kari recogiendo a Koromon y a los demás

-Ok y Como llevamos tu bicicleta?-dijo Swanmon y Kari se quedó pensativa-No puedo agarrarla con mis patas tengo protectores

-O ya veo entonces digievolucionaras en otra cosa-Dijo Kari bajando a los digimons que tenía en brazos y abriendo su terminal-D y Swanmon regreso a ser Gatomon-Que extraño…

-Que sucede Kari?-pregunta Gatomon acomodando a los bebés digimon

-Es que aparte de que aparecieron todos estos digieggs aparece un botón con el emblema de la luz y otro en forma de x

-Encerio?-pregunta Gatomon-Será que puedo digievolucionar en Angewomon? como lo hice ya hoy?

-No lo sé… pero me da curiosidad apretar la X-dijo Kari –mientras le enseñaba a Gatomon

-Haber presiónalo-dijo Gatomon

-Ok-En eso Kari presiona el botón

-Gatomon X-Digivolves a¡ Gatomon-X

-Waw Gatomon?

-Si?-dijo Gatomon mirándose-Digievolucione? La verdad nunca he visto esta digievolución

-Te vez igual a ti pero no te ves como tu-dijo Kari mirando a Gatomon

-Mmmmm veamos que puede hacer este nuevo cuerpo-dijo Gatomon mirando sus garras y saltando hacia una pared-Golpe de Gato¡

-Gatomon…-dijo Kari con impresión al ver agrietada la pared

-Upps creo que me pase Kari-Dijo Gatomon regresando a la normalidad-mejor vámonos antes que alguien note todo esto

-Ok, Digievoluciona¡

-Gatomon Armor digivolves a¡ Buterflymon, "El conocimiento fascinante"

-Bien butterflymon vamos-dijo Kari poniendo a los digimons encima de la espalda de butterflymon y ella subida en su bicicleta

-Oye y no quieres que te lleve-Pregunta butterflymon

-No es que ahora que lo pienso ya seria mucho peso conmigo y mi bici creo que solo debes llevar a los digimons

-Ok los llevaré al departamento tu compra las venditas-dijo butterflymon desapareciendo en el oscuro cielo

En eso Kari va a la farmacia y compra las venditas y va con su bicicleta al departamento de TK y abre la puerta butterflymon

-Hola Kari tenemos un problema-dijo butterflymon,y en eso Kari mete su cabeza y ve lo qu esta pasando

-Bukamon¡ donde estas?¡-decia Patamon-Koromon¡

-Rebote¡-se escucha la voz de Koromon y aparece TK corriendo

-Patamon¡-decia Tk mientras Koromon le golpeaba en su cabeza y se veaia a yokomon mordiéndole el brazo y en eso aparece por fin bukamon y hace que TK se caiga

-No te preocupes TK yo te ayudaré-dijo Patamon pero en eso aparecen tsunomon y motimon y se avientan encima de Patamon-Auch no suéltenme a¡

-Oigan digimons pero que es lo que creen que hacen¡-dijo Kari

-Nos vengaremosh de losh dark mastershr¡-dijo koromon

-Si¡-dijeron los pequeños digimons y se esparcieron por todo

-Oigan regresen aquí¡-dijo Kari algo sorprendida y molesta por la actitud de los digimons pero se tranquilizo y pensó-nos dijeron los dark masters?

-Creo que si-dijo Tk levantándose del piso-patamon estas bien?

-Si-dijo Patamon levantándose también

-Creí que los vigilabas Patamon-dijo Gatomon volviendo a la normalidad

-Si pero me dijeron un montón de insultos, primero me dijeron que era un digimon muy débil que siempre seré el último en digievolucionar, después me dijeron que TK es un oxigenado…Oye Tk y tu pelo es natural?-dice Patamon desviándose del tema

-Qué cosas dices Patamon, y que mas te dijeron?-pregunta TK riéndose

-Que Gatomon parece chico y que Kari no puede lidiar con sus problemas y le gusta manipular a los demás

-a…Kari?-dice Gatomon con nervios-Kari?

-Se pasaron de la raya ¡-dijo Kari poniéndose completamente roja-Voy a ir a buscarlos

En eso Kari va a dentro en las habitaciones y TK quiere ir a ver lo que hace pero Gatomon se lo impide y le hace señal de no

-Donde están pequeños diabólicos y borrachos monstruos?¡-dijo Kari con una risa estresada

-No eshtamos aquí¡-dijo la voz de koromon

-O con que aquí están¡-dijo Kari aventándose debajo de la cama del cuarto de TK y koromon sale a toda velocidad y Kari sale detrás de él-regresa aquí koromon¡-De allí aparecen bukamon y yokomon que salen de los cajones y Kari deja de perseguir a koromon y va hacia los cajones en eso yokomon tenia un papel en la boca y va corriendo a la sala del apartamento y Kari la persigue

-TK mira¡-dijo Patamon señalando la hoja que tenía en la boca yokomon y Tk se tira encima de yokomon y Kari al mismo tiempo y ambos se chocan la cabeza

-Patamon¡-dijo TK apuntando a yokomon

-Si, Burbuja de AA…-Patamon fue empujado por tsunomon y se choca contra la pared y se desmaya

-AA Patamon-va corriendo Gatomon a ayudar a su amigo

-TK, tengo un plan-dijo Kari quien se asomó a su oído y le susurraba

-Patamon despierta-decía Gatomon a un lado moviendo el cuerpo desmayado de Patamon mientras TK y Kari salían de la sala y los digimons estaban al lado de Gatomon apunto de atacar pero Gatomon los ataco antes-Golpe de gato ¡-y dejo a todos inconscientes

-Gatomon?..-dijo Patamon apenas despertando-Waw que les paso por que todos están golpe…-patamon no termino de decir la oración por que gatomon lo abrazo-…ados

-Bueno yo me enoje eso es todo-dijo gatomon con una sonrisa nerviosa

-AAhh el papel¡-dijo Patamon sacándole el papel a yokomon- asi oye gatomon donde están TK y Kari?

-Se fueron a idear su plan-dijo gatomon

-A ya veo y te tengo una pregunta, te gustaría ya sabes ir a pasear…ya sabes, no? -dijo Patamon completamente rojo

-Yo…claro-dijo gatomon y en eso aparecen TK y Kari con una sabana un lado agrrando cada uno

-Oigan que les paso?-pregunto Kari agarrando a los digimons

-Crei que querias que los golpeara con esa cara desquisiada que tenias cuando te dijeron manipuladora-dijo gatomon

-Gatomon, sabes que eso no es cierto-dijo Kari mirando a los digimons tirados

-TK, lo recupere toma-dijo Patamon dándole el papel a TK

-Gracias Patamon-dijo TK algo sonrrojado

-Que es? Puedo ver?-pregunta Kari asomando su cara para leer el papel

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-dijo TK caminando por el pasillo hasta su cuarto para guardar el papel-Kari me dices por que mi cuarto esta asi?¡

-Fueron los digimons¡-dijo Kari agarrando a los digimons y se va corriendo al baño

-Ok no importa ahora lo ordeno-dijo TK entrando al baño-que planeas hacer con los digimons?

-Esto-dijo Kari poniendo a los digimos en la ducha y poniéndoles agua fría y prendiéndola-Mi mamá siempre lo hace con Tai cuando viene de una fiesta

-A no frio,AA no aaa-se quejaban los digimos cuando se despertaban de golpe por el agua fría

_**Más tarde:**_

-Encerio no recuerdan nada de lo que hicieron?-pregunta TK

-No, no recordamos nada solo cuando los muchachos se durmieron en el piso

-Waw y como sabe el alcohol?-preguntan Gatomon y Patamon

-Ni se les ocurra, al parecer el alcohol tiene un efecto raro en los digimons-dijo TK

-Oigan, nose ustedes pero tengo sueño –dijo Kari apoyándose en el hombro de TK

-Si nosotros también-dijo motimon

-Ok ustedes pueden dormir en el mueble-dijo Patamon

-No… ustedes duerman en mi cama yo dormiré en el mueble-dijo TK sonriendo

-Muchas gracias TK-dijeron los digimons que se fueron al cuarto de TK

-Yo los acompaño mi cama esta allí¡-dijo Patamon volando al cuarto de TK y sacando una manta-Toma Tk para que te cubras-le da la manta y se regresa a la habitación y esta vez cierra la puerta.

-Gatomon puedes ir yendo si quieres-dijo Kari sonriendo en eso gatomon asintió y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes donde Kari se quedaría a dormir-Oye TK y por que no duermes en el cuarto de tu mamá?

-A? no, no prefiero estar aquí, aparte que Matt estaba durmiendo allí durante el fin de semana y están un montón de cosas que no quiere que toque y esos muñecos que me dan escalofríos prefiero estar aquí-dijo TK con una sonrisa relajada y luego bostezo-Bueno, buenas noches Kari

-Buenas noches TK-dijo Kari volteando para ir al cuarto de huéspedes

-Ah Kari-dijo TK con tono ahogado- Sabes con todo lo que paso hoy día y eso no creo que seas todo lo que dijeron los digimons

-Gracias TK-dijo Kari con un poco de Rubor y después se dio cuenta que las raspaduras de TK se habían infectado-Ah TK me olvide de las venditas ahora te las traigo.

-No te preocupes yo me las pondré-dijo TK-Tu ve a dormir Kari

-Ok, las venditas están en la canasta de mi bici-dijo Kari-buenas noches Takeru

Kari entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró a Gatomon saltando en la almohada

-A ya viniste, ablandaba la almohada para ti, así TK me dijo que quería que mañana en el desayuno le contáramos exactamente lo que nos pasó hoy y como digievolucione y todo eso

-A ok-dijo Kari-Nos quedamos hasta que a los chicos se les valla la resaca ok? Gatomon?

-Ok ,si a por cierto adivina que

-Que cosa gatomon?

-Mañana Patamon me quiere llevar a pasear, va a ser divertido

-Enserio que genial, gatomon

-Kari?, Lo siento por ser muy directa pero es muy obio… cuando le vas a decir a TK que te gusta?-Esa pregunta le sorprende a Kari y como su mejor amiga le había dicho que era muy obvia con sus sentimientos por TK pero después de un rato se relajo

-No lo se Gatomon, pero mi corazón no va a aguantar más…

_**Continuará:**_

_**Tuve un pequeño cambio de planes con este capitulo osea porque limitar a Kari solo aventurarse en la casa de TK? Si podía salir a la calle volar con Swanmon así y el próximo capitulo es la sorpresa de Tai con el hoyo gigante en su pared jajaja :3 y cual es el misterio de la armo digievolución y la evolución X? averígüenlo el próximo capitulo XD**_

_**Saludos:3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	6. La degeneración evolutiva

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

_**Nota antes que empiece el capitulo hay tres canciones que si las quieren escuchar mediante el capitulo son: Steppin out de Patamon y TK, Focus, y TK tararea Don´t Stop Pata Pata**_

_**A la mañana siguiente en otro lado:**_

Un distraído Joe el cual leía un libro, se encontraba en frente de la casa de Tai y toco la puerta de la casa y espero pero no hubo respuesta

-O por el digimundo¡-dijo Joe al sacar el libro que tenia en la cara y vio enfrente un hoyo en la pared de al lado y se acerca y ve un mechón de pelo blanco atorado en una de las grietas-Ikkakumon?-Joe entró por el hoyo y vio a palmon y a los otros en el piso menos Tai y Matt que se encontraban en el mueble amontonados-Chicos que es lo que ocurrió aquí?¡ oigan levántense¡

-Oye Joe no grites, me duele la cabeza horrible-dijo Tai acomodándose encima de Matt y volteando la cara lejos de Joe

-Tai¡ no te duermas¡-dijo Joe-Oigan donde están los digimons¡

-Por allí, déjame dormir¡-dijo Tai algo fastidiado-Oye quien prendió la luz?¡

-La luz no está prendida¡-dijo Joe molesto por que Tai no le prestaba atención-Ese hoyo gigante que hay en la pared deja entrar luz¡

-Cual hoyo gigante? Estas drogado?-dice Tai rascándose el cabello todavía volteado-Agumon¡ golpea a Joe por mi quieres…Agumon?, Agumon ¡, Agumon?¡, Agumon no hagas que me levante y te haga cosquillas¡

-Hay que sucede?¡…Tai-dijo Izzy recién levantándose y mirando al hoyo gigante-Tentomon?¡…Donde esta?... a hola Joe

-Oye Izzy que paso ayer cuando me fui?¡-dijo Joe

-Simple-Interrumpió Tai- Izzy se emborracho y se acostó con Mimi

-Que¡-dijo Izzi y le dio un golpe a Tai e hiso que se callera al piso y el ruido despertó a todos-No digas cosas que no son verdad¡ además ayer estabas tan borracho que te quedaste dormido encima de Matt¡…Tai?

-Mis padres…me mataran-dijo Tai mirando a la pared con un hoyo gigante-Oigan y los digimons?

-Aquí esta Palmon-dijo Mimi levantándose y va directo donde esta su compañera y sacudirla-Palmon? Despierta¡

-Digivolves a¡…Mimi ya te despertaste?-dijo Palmon recién despertándose después de la sacudida

-Palmon donde están gabumon y los demás-dijo Matt mirando el hoyo

-Digievolucionaron y se fueron…Mimi-dijo palmon que de repente se transformó en Tanemon

-Tanemon que ocurre-dijo Joe

-No lo se siento como si la energía de mi cuerpo se desvanece creo que eso se debe a tomar alcohol

-Oye Tanemon eso es malo¡-dijo Mimi algo enojada

-No seas asi Mimi¡, al menos yo no baile encima de la mesa y hechando cerveza a todo el mundo-dijo Tanemon molesta

-Tanemon¡-dijo Mimi algo avergonzada

-Bueno los chicos deben estar perdidos… si yo volvi a ser Bebé entonces ellos también-dijo Tanemon

-Osea perdieron a mi digimon?¡-dijo Joe algo molesto

-No lo perdimos el se escapó¡-Dijo Matt-Y con los demás

-Bueno vamos-dijo Mimi saltando con tanemon

-Yo le sigo, vamos Matt-dijo Sora agarrando a Matt y llevándolo para afuera y todos los demás los siguen menos Tai y Joe

-Vamos Tai, el pobre koromon debe estar confundido-dijo Mimi agueitando y en eso Tai reacciona y va al lado de Joe-Vamos Joe que esperas¡

-Nada es que debo irme tengo un examen y voy a llegar tarde-dijo Joe

-Sabes no me importa que mi casa este destruida-dijo Tai mirando a Joe y Joe le hace una mueca-Si si mis padre me castigaran si lo se y Kari me regañara, Koromon se perdió y todo eso si si pero, Joe vamos, por Gomamon si quieres vamos y los encontramos y te acompaño a darle una excusa a tu tutor y que hagas tu examen que me dices amigo?

-Ok vamos Tai-dijo Joe decidido

_**Mientras:**_

_**-**_TK¡, Tk¡ despierta¡-decia un digimon blanco saltando encima del cuerpo de TK

-A?...Tokomon?-dijo TK alarmado y levantándose rápido provocando que Tokomon se caiga-Lo siento estas bien?

-Si, pero algo ocurrió, ya desperté a Kari para que ayudara en este problema pero…dijo Tokomon mostrándole a TK el cuarto donde estaban unos digimons recién nacidos llorando y salamon intentando calmar a los digimons mientras Kari cargaba un par

-Ya calma botamon no llores, tu tampoco Punimon-dijo Salamon

-Pero que paso porque retrocedieron otra etapa, pensaría que es el alcohol pero… eso no explica por que tu y Salamon también tuvieron una degeneración

-No lo se desperté como Patamon y después fui tokomon y ellos se pusieron asi-Dijo Tokomon con lagrimas en los ojos-Y si pasa algo malo y si retrocedemos y dejamos de existir?¡-Al escuchar eso los digimons bebés se ponen a llorar

-Ay no….Oigan quien quiere chocolate?¡-dijo TK mirando a los bebés digimons

-Y eso en que va a ayudar-dijo Tokomon mirando a TK y en eso se transforma en poyomon y Salamon en Nyaromon- TK…

-AAA…no se preocupen esto tiene solución, que tal si todos ustedes se tranquilizan y comemos un rico chocolate y pensamos de esto, el chocolate los tranquilizara-dijo TK dejando a poyomon en el piso-Siganme

-Oye Kari crees que como dijo Tokomon vamos a dejar de existir?-dijo preocupada Nyaromon que se subio a los brazos de Kari

-La verdad no lo se pero como tu me dices todavía no hay que exagerar las cosas-dice Kari sonriendo y levantándose para seguir a los demás

-Bueno chocolate para ti, chocolate para ti bueno chocolate para todos ahora regreso -dice TK que se mete a la habitación y trae un disco-Miren para que se distraigan mientras buscamos a los demás les pongo este disco de las canciones que Matt le presto a Sora-En eso suena el Telefono y va corriendo-Alo?... Que dices? Leafmon? Te paso lo mismo? Ven de inmediato a mi casa aquí esta Kari también y todos los digimons…no no se nada de Davis ni los demás pero estoy seguro que a ellos no les paso lo del D-3, Ken, si ven aquí rápido

-Quien era TK?-pregunta Kari repartiendo chocolates

-Era Ken, a el le paso lo del D-3 también y dice que Wornmon se esta degenrando igual que los digimons, ahora es Leafmon, voy a buscar a Ken quédate aquí y escuchen las canciones o lo que sea pero Kari mantenlos distraídos

-Si-dijo Kari y en eso el desaparece de la puerta y esta es cerrada y ella prende la radio y pone el disco y se escucha unas voces singularmente conocidas-Que no eran el disco de música de Matt

-Ves nyaromon apostaría que ese era el disco mio y TK-dijo Poyomon

-Y ocea quien compone las canciones

-TK después cuando se cansa de escribir sus historias, compone canciones porque quiere saber cómo se siente Matt cuando escribe canciones, pero al parecer se cansó y solo escribió 3 Canciones la primera la que escuchan, la cantamos juntos y no fue la mejor, pero la última me gustó mucho esa la canta TK y la segunda saltéenla

-Por?

-Solo sáltenla, por cierto la primera se llama "Steppin out"-dijo Poyomon comiendo chocolate y en eso suena el teléfono y Kari va a responder

-Alo? Hermano?, a los digimons? Si los encontré en la calle-en eso Kari tomo un tono de decepción-En su forma adulta… Si como sabes? Yuramon?, Tai los pongo en alta voz para que los digimons los escuchen

-Hola chicos somos nosotros estamos en camino¡-Se escucho la voz de Tai

-Tai¡ soy yo agumon ahora soy un botamon nose porque¡-dijo botamon saltando

-Sora donde esta Sora¡

-Matt estas allí?

-Izzy¡

-Chicos ya vamos en camino-dijo la voz de Sora

-Hola chicos soy yo Yuramon¡-dijo la voz de palmon la cual había sufrido una degeneración igual que los demás

-Oigan chicos¡Me acabo de enterar que a Ken le sucedió lo mismo que a nosotros-dijo Kari gritando por el teléfono entre todas las voces de los digimons-Les dejo el teléfono para que convercen con los digimons-dijo Kari y en eso ve a un digimon que no había visto y se acercó a el-Quien eres?

-Kari no me reconoces-Dijo el Snowbotamon con voz asustada

-Nyaromon?-dijo Kari preocupada

-Esto es preocupante-dijo poyomon-Oye les gustaría escuchar la canción que TK escribió y canto?

-Claro nunca he escuchado cantar a TK-dijo Kari sonriendo a Snowbotamon para que se le valla la preocupación

-Ok esta canción se llama Focus, TK me dijo que se la cantara a alguien especial, es como una declaración musical-dijo poyomon sonriendo y después miro a Snowbotamon- y que estaba escrito en dichoso papel-Y en eso Snowbotamon sonrió y miro a Kari

-Persona especial-dijo Kari poniéndose nerviosa

-Si vamos, escúchala además tu querías ver como se escucha la voz de TK como solista

-Si…-dijo Kari poniéndose roja

-Ok, lo pondré dijo poyomon y empezó a escuchar la canción

**Nota de autor: si quieren escuchen la canción en este link :** watch?v=ASMV31uoKF4

_**Antes de saberlo, ya te estoy mirando**____**  
><strong>__**Solo quedándome en diagonal detrás de ti**____**  
><strong>__**¿Soy yo el foco de tu corazón? Quiero preguntarte.**____**  
><strong>__**Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos pequeños, verdad?**____**  
><strong>__**Corriendo y cayendo, siempre estábamos riendo.**___

-A con que la voz de TK se escucha asi-dijo Snowbotamon mirando a Kari_**  
><strong>_

_**Aun no somos mayores, pero en aquella ocasión nosotros**____**  
><strong>__**Corrimos muy rápido, verdad?**____****_

_**Cuando estas a mi lado me siento confundido,**____**  
><strong>__**Sin embargo es un alivio.**____**  
><strong>__**Siempre estoy pensando en ti.**____****_

_**Solías llorar siempre, pero ahora**____**  
><strong>__**Estas de pie en la luz.**____**  
><strong>__**¿Quien es el foco de tu corazón?**____**  
><strong>__**Quiero preguntarte, solo eso quiero saber.**____**  
><strong>_

-Luz…-Susurro Kari

_****__**¿Como puedo decírtelo para que me entiendas?**____**  
><strong>__**Ahora puedo abrir la puerta de aquel día**____**  
><strong>__**A decir verdad hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero…**____**  
><strong>__**No puedo expresarlo bien con palabras.**____****_

_**Siempre estuvimos protegidos pero,**____**  
><strong>__**Lo único que yo quiero proteger ahora es…**____****_

_**Antes de saberlo, ya te estoy mirando**____**  
><strong>__**Solo quedándome en diagonal detrás de ti**____**  
><strong>__**¿Soy yo el foco de tu corazón?**____**  
><strong>__**Quiero preguntarte, solo eso quiero saber.**____****_

_**Solías llorar siempre, pero ahora**____**  
><strong>__**Estas de pie en la luz**____**  
><strong>__**¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?**____**  
><strong>__**Quiero preguntarte, solo eso quiero saber.**_

-Kari…estas sonrrojada-dijo Snowbotamon mirando a Kari la cual se sorprendió con las palabras de snowbotamon y después mira ha ambos lados y los digimons la están mirando

En eso TK y Ken entran con leafmon y todos voltean

-TK este no es el disco de Matt, Matt tomo el nuestro-dijo poyomon saltando en la radio

-Osea… escucharon como canta Patamon?-dijo TK riendo-como era poyomon? Don´t Stop Pata Pata, Don´t Stop Pata Pata…

-TK¡-dijo poyomon sonrrojado

-Ya ya tranquilo amigo voy a sacar el disco ok?-dijo TK y miro a Kari que le desviaba la mirada para evitar que le vea su rubor

-A que paso cuando me fui a buscar a ken, dijo TK después mirando a Snowbotamon

-Ahora soy Snowbotamon-dijo Snowbotamon acercándose a las manos de TK y la alza para observarla mejor-Que ahora quieres que te bese?-dijo Snowbotamon en la cara de TK por que le incomodaba que la acercara tanto

-No claro que no, solo observaba es que nunca te he visto como Snowbotamon-dijo TK dejando a Snowbotamon al lado de Kari-Oye Kari que te pasa?

-Pensando-dijo Kari cortante

-Oye Ken qe tal si dejamos a Kari para que siga "pensando" y nosotros vemos las soluciones-Dijo TK dirigiéndose a ken que se puso a jugar con los digimons un momento

-Claro-dijo ken pero en eso tocaron la puerta y aparecieron los digielegidos por la puerta y los digimons saltaron encima y estos los recibieron con gusto

-Tai-dijo Botamon y Tai le sonrrio

-Hay botamon estuve muy preocupado porque se escaparon?

-Estabamos borrachos jaajaj-Dijo pichimon que se fue al lado de Joe

-Tu quien eres?-pregunta Joe y el digimon pone cara triste

-Joe soy yo¡ ,Gomamon bueno ahora soy pichimon-dijo Pichimon, Y allí están los demás Nyokimon es Yokomon, Botamon es Koromon, Punimon es Tsunomon y Pabumon es Motimon

-Oh ya veo ven sube-dijo Joe a Pichimon en eso todos los niños elegidos cargaron a sus digimons respectivos y entonces cada uno es alumbrado por una luz del color de su emblema respectivo y sus D-3 y terminales-D empezaron a brillar.

Y son teles transportados a otro lado .

-Dónde estamos?-pregunta Tai-Agumon?

-Tai volví a la normalidad dijo agumon

-Igual nosotros-dijeron el resto de los digimons

-Donde estamos?-pregunta Kari que se estaba abrazando de TK

-Kari¡-Dijo Tai molesto al ver que su hermana estaba muy cerca de TK-Dos pasos atrás

-Ok, lo siento TK no me di cuenta-dijo Kari avergonzada

-No importa, el punto es en donde estamos?-dijo TK agarrando a Patamon del piso

-Yo les explicare-dijo una voz la cual todos los niños elegidos reconocieron menos ken

-Señor Gennai!

_**Continuará:**_

_**Suspenso otra vez jajaja intentare poner el próximo capitulo hoy mismo claro si lo termino, jajaja Kari la incomprendida e Izzy golpeo a Tai pobre Tai, bueno en donde abran terminado los Digielegidos? No se lo pierdan el próximo capitulo asi y en el próximo capitulo aun Patamon y Gatomon saldrán a pasear **_✧˖ ✧

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	7. El reencuentro de un viejo enemigo

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-Hola elegidos

-Porque estamos aquí Gennai y que signfica la transformación que ocurrio con los D-3 y…-Tai fue interrumpido

-Y sus terminales-D? Si eso se los puede explicar la señorita yagami-En ese momento todos miraron a Kari-Vamos Kari explícales lo que te diste cuenta de tu terminal-D

-Esto…pues el otro dia cuando encontré a los digimons borrachos me di cuenta que en mi terminal-D habían 8 digieggs de cada emblema pero no se como y Gatomon armo digievolucionó diferente… y nose apreté este botón-Kari abrió su termina y señalo el botón con una X-Y Gatomon cambio de forma pero después nose era fuerte y todo eso y…

-El anticuerpo X-dijo Gennai, también se les ha proporcionado el anticuerpo X, sus digimons duplicaran su poder-En eso todos abrieron sus terminales-D

-Esperen yo no tengo el botón del anticuerpo-X-Dijo TK algo decepcionado mirando a Patamon

-Yo tampoco lo tengo-dijo Sora

-Ni yo-Dijo Izzy

-No esta-Dijo Ken-Y porque estoy yo aquí?

-Tu Ken, al igual que Kari no fuiste contado como un primer niño elegido, pero ahora tu debes regresar, Tus compañeros de la segunda generación de niños elegidos te esperan, ustedes se encargaran de defender el mundo real

-Esta bien-dijo Ken cargando a Wornmon-Tengo una simple pregunta, porque Wornmon y los demás tuvieron esa degeneración evolutiva?

-Porque, los niños elegidos que poseyeron en primer divice fueron rastreados y absolvieron el poder de sus digimons para debilitarlos y así no los pudieran vencer.

-Quienes?-pregunto Agumon molesto

-Los Grandes 7 Señores demonio se han adueñado del digimundo, Despues de la muerte de MalonMyotismon y el poder de las tinieblas fue enviado al área oscura

-El mar oscuro…-susurro Kari asustada caminando para atrás

-Kari-Dijo Gatomon mirando para atrás donde estaba Kari

-Kari… No deberías tenerle miedo al mar oscuro, de todas maneras tienes un protector que ya te ha sacado de allí-dijo Gennai

-Te refieres a mi?-pregunta TK

-Si TK eres tu-dijo Patamon agitando sus patitas- no recuerdas esa vez cuando estabas molesto por que se llevaron a Kari y estabas arrepentido de lo que le dijiste y harias todo lo posible por…

-Patamon, ya entendí, no tienes que hablar demás-Dijo TK mirando a Patamon el cual sonrrio

-Bueno Kari deja de preocuparte ok? todo estará bien-Dijo Tai llendo a su lado y abrazándola

-Bueno continuo, en el área oscura existen digimons malvados y digimons que se han encerrado como Piedmon y otros que fueron separados de este mundo como devimon

-Tk…estas bien?-Pregunta Matt

-TK, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien amigo,mmm no moriré otra vez escuchaste?-Dijo Patamon preocupado

-Sabes eso es lo peor que le pudiste haber dicho-le susurro Matt al oído de Patamon

-No se preocupen estoy bien-Dijo TK mirando a su hermano y a Patamon con tono relajado

-Bueno déjenme continuar de una vez¡-Dijo Gennai con tono desesperante-El punto es que en ese lugar habitan los tipos virus entre ellos están los 7 grandes Señores demonio, ellos vinieron al digimundo y están destruyendo a los digimons y contaminándolos con sus sucios virus

-Hey-Dijo Wormmon

-Entonces?-dijo Sora

-Entonces Ken tu y los demás junto con todos los nuevos elegidos ayudaran a proteger su mundo-Dijo Gennai-Mientras ustedes que son los primeros, nos ayudaran salvando el digimundo

-Y en donde estamos Gennai?- pregunta Mimi

-Estan en un lugar apartado del digimundo…Ken ahora debes regresar he informarles a los demás y su nueva misión-Dijo Gennai y en ese momento los chicos ven a Ken desaparecer-Ahora los enviare a ustedes donde hay algunos aliados en el digimundo-En eso los chicos y digimons se teletransportaron al digimundo

-Tai¡ Tai¡-gritaba Koromon- Tai despertaste¡

-Ah Koromon? Que no eras agumon?

-El viaje me canso Tai-Dijo koromon

-Yo también volvia ser Salamon-Dijo Salamon siendo cargada por Kari

-Tai vamos nose donde están los demás-Dijo Kari empujando a Tai

-Atrás¡ eres enemigo o amigo?¡- dijo un digimon rojo y azul En eso aparece una cabellera rubia entre los arbustos y un tokomon en la cabeza

-Elecmon¡-Grito TK

-Quien eres?¡-grito Elecmon

-Soy yo TK y Patamon...-dijo TK el cual se quedo en silencio en cuando señalo a Tokomon-Que ahora es Tokomon jajaj

-No te pereces a TK, Tk es de este tamaño-Dijo Elecmon poniendo su pata una cierta altura

-Esa altura la tenia cuando tenia 8 años jajaja-Dijo TK parándose-Ahora tengo 16 años digamos que como decirlo? Digievolucione

-Ósea puedes regresar a ser el TK de como dices 8 años?

-No lo se…creo que no

-Bueno hay los estrañe, adivina que e evolucionado¡-dijo elecmon

-No te veo muy diferente que digamos-Dijo Tokomon

-Bueno les enseñare después –Dijo Elecmon- Vamos…ellos son amigos?

-Si son amigos ellos son Kari y Tai-Dijo TK arrodillado –Oye los humanos venimos a ayudar

-No todos los humanos-Dijo Elecmon-Hay digimons que se transforman en humanos e intentan pasarse por algunos

-Entiendo… vamos chicos-Dijo TK llamando a Kari y a Tai los cuales los siguen

-Asi encontramos a los otros niños elegidos ellos tienen su emblema igual que ustedes asi que los reconocí pero ustedes no me di cuenta de sus emblemas

-Emblemas?-Preguntan los tres humanos en eso los digimon suben hasta sus cuellos y Salamon ve en el bolsillo de Kari y saca el emblema de la luz, Koromon y Tokomon ven el cuello de ambos compañeros y sacan los emblemas que se encuentran dentro de las playeras

-Podremos digievolucionar¡-dijeron los digimons muy alegres

-Pero como?

-Al volver ser desterradas las bestias sagradas a la venida de los 7 grandes señores demonios los emblemas se restauraron y Gennai se los quito a los virus y supongo que se los dio a ustedes-Dijo elecmon que estaba al lado de TK

-Yay podre digievolucionar a Magna Angemon-Dijo Tokomon feliz

-Bueno, en eso tengan cuidado a los demonios no les agradan los angeles ni digimons sagrados-Dijo Elecmon mirando a Salamon- Ese anillo sagrado te delata salamon si fuera yo me lo quitaría

-Oye no la asustes-Dijo Tokomon

-No la estoy asustando es una advertencia-Dijo elecmon- Ademas por seguridad Gennai saco a todos los humanos y cerró las puertas del digimundo para que nadie pueda ni entrar ni salir

-Entonces no podemos regresar al mundo humano?

-No, solo hasta que venzamos a los señores demonio, por ahora esta es la única zona del digimundo que esta libre de virus-Dijo Elecmon-Oigan que tal si vamos más rápido los llevare en mi lomo

-No creo que todos entremos allí-Dijo Tai

-_**Elecmon digivolves a¡ Gururumon¡**_

_**-**_Garurumon?-dijo Tai

-No, se parece a Garurumon pero no es diferente-Dijo TK mirando a Gururumon

-Es una variación de Garurumon-Dijeron los digimons

-Oye TK y porque lo dices tan profesional, que no es garurumon-Dijo Tai

-Es que paso mucho tiempo con Gabumon y también Garurumon

-Bueno súbanse de una vez, no tenemos todo el día súbanse- dijo Gururumon

-Si-Dijeron todos y subieron encima de Gururumon y en eso aparecen Mimi y Joe montando a otro digimon

-Hola Chicos¡-Dijo Mimi mientras Joe se agarraba fuerte del digimon-Saluden a Leomon¡

-Ahora soy SaberLeomon¡-Dijo el digimon sonriendo-Vamos Gururumon

-Si¡-Dijo Gururumon y en ese momento aparecen Matt y Sora en Garurumon y ambos digimons se miraron

-Hola Matt¡-Dijo TK-Mira te acuerdas de Elecmon¡

-Si es este garurumon?

-Por última vez soy gururumon¡-Dijo El digimon algo sonrojado

-Jajajaja si lo se, garurumon no tiene la garras asi y no tienes el mismo patrón de rayas-Dijo Matt

-Por fin alguien se da cuenta aparte de TK-Dijo Gururumon y todos se empiezan a reir

-Oye Gururumon, y como digievolucionaste?-pregunta Tokomon

-Después del emperador de los digimons y todo lo demás decidi hacerme mas fuerte para proteger más la aldea del inicio pero no importaba cuanto entrenara no podía digievolucionar pero cuando aparecieron esos virus, intentaron hacerle daño a los bebes, así digievolucioné, sin embargo solo salve a unos cuantos a los demás se los llevaron.

-Lamentable perdida-Dijo SaverLeomon-pero que podias hacer estabas solo

-Si pero al menos están bien

-Bueno vamos rápido-Dijo SaberLeomon el cual acelero

-El ultimo en llegar es un huevo podrido-Dijo Mimi volteando y sacando la legua

-Yo jamas pierdo-Dijo Gururumon el cual acelero

-Jajajaj, Adiós hermano¡-dijo TK viendo como Garurumon se quedaba atrás

-Vamos Garurumon¡

-Si Matt¡

_**Mientras en otro lado:**_

-Oye Centarumon, quienes mas están en el equipo - decía Tentomon

-Y porque hay digimons bebes-Dijo Izzy con digimons bebes encima

-Nosotros queremos ir a pelear también-Dijo un Gigimon

-Si, por nuestros viejos amigos y para que vuelva la ciudad del inicio¡-Dijo Dorimon

-Y tu eres un niño elegido?-Dijo un Kapurimon cambiando de Tema

-Pues nosotros no creemos que sea tan niño-Dijeron 2 demiveemon

-Oigan los demás se acercan-dijo un Demimeramon

-Seguro?-dijo un Frimon

-Oigan que hace rato no eran 12?-dijo Izzy

-Miren

-Chicos digievolucioné¡-Dijo un digimon muy feliz- Ahora soy Huckmon

-Waw, linda capa-dijo tentomon

-Oigan dijeron que ya venían el resto?-Dijo Izzy

-Ya viene el señor elecmon?-Dijeron Kyokyomon, Kyaromon y Pagumon

-Oye Izzy viniste mas rápido- Dijo Mimi molesta-Soy un huevo podrido

-Ay Mimi-Dijeron todos cuando llegaron con tono de decepcion

-Como están pequeños-Dijo gururumon volviendo ha ser elecmon y todos los tres chicos y sus digimons calleron contra el piso

-Ay están bien-pregunta TK a Tai y a Kari

-Si estamos bien-Dijo Kari

-Oye TK y amigos les presento a los chicos de la alianza a los bebés no los cuenten ellos ni lococs se meterán a la pelea-Dijo elecmon mientras los bebes se desanimaban

-Aun sigo diciendo que es un niño que se comporta como adulto-Dijo Tokomon

-Tokomon no me provoques-Dijo elecmon molesto

-Que quieres pelear? Tokomon digivolves a¡ Patamon¡

-Basta ustedes dos crei que ya habíamos hablado de que las peleas son malas-Dijo TK molesto

-Lo lamentamos-Dijeron ambos digimons mirando hacia abajo

-Pero TK tu y yo peleabamos contra los malos-Dijo Patamon

-Pero era contra los malos, bueno y quienes están en la alianza o esa cosa-Dijo TK dirigiéndose hacia elecmon

-Bueno están centarumon,Leomon,Ustedes y su servidor-Dijo Elecmon

-Hay leomon me alegro que ayas revivido en un digihuevo-Dijo Mimi abrazando a Leomon que había regresado a la normalidad

-Oigan se olvidan de mí¡ ,pip- dijo un digimon hacercandose

-Piximon¡-Dijo Tai queriendo abrazar a piximon

-Seamos serios, Pip-Dijo Piximon- Los Señores demonios vienen para aca, pip, Detectaron un digimon sagrado Pip-En eso todos miran a Salamon

-No es mi culpa ser un digimon sagrado-Dijo Salamon

-Si pero no hay duda que nos enviaran a un digimon fuerte-Dijo Leomon

-Bueno yo estoy dispuesto a pelear, Pip-Dijo Piximon

-Y si vienen a llevarse a Kari y a Salamon¡-Dijo Tai sobresaltado y ganando un golpe de la bara de piximon

-Sigues igual de inmaduro, Pip-Dijo Piximon con entrecejo-No revivi para pasar lo mismo contigo otra vez, Pip, Si ellos quieren llevarse a alguno de nosotros lucharemos de todas maneras tenemos ventaja tenemos a Patamon y salamon, pip

-A que te refieres?-Dice TK cargando a Patamon y mirándolo

-Los digimons del tipo ángel y sagrado son ventaja para los digimons virus, pip, Angemon, Magna Angemon, Seraphimon, Gatomon,angewomon y Magnadramon entran en esa clasificación, pip

-Que bien!-Dijo Patamon-Podremos vencerlos y claro también nos ayudaran cierto?

-Claro amigo no los dejaremos solos-Dijo Elecmon

-Bien solo nos mandan a uno, Pip-Dijo Piximon-Pero no significa que sea fácil vencerlo Pip

-Garra Culpable-Dice un voz misteriosa y de los arbustos aparece una Garra que va directo donde va piximon el cual la esquiva

-Patamon¡-Grita TK alzando su digivice

-Patamon digivolves a¡ Angemon¡

-Piximon digivolves a¡ Marine angemon

-Esta cosa esta en el nivel mega?-Dijo Tai algo bromista

-Si tuviera mi baston ahora estarías golpeado-Dijo Marine angemon molesto

-Valla valla, tenemos un paracito y que sorpresa Angemon, eh? Crei que no volverías a renacer-Dijo la voz misteriosa-Waw y veo que el pequeño gusano de TK también a crecido

-Esa voz-Dijo leomon

-Waw creo que eres el único que me reconoce leomon-Dijo La voz la cual provenia de un digimon que salía de los arbustos-Para lo que no me reconocen soy Neo devimon antes conocido como devimon

-No puede ser!-dijo TK

-Acepte esta misión porque aparte de capturar a ese digimon-Dijo Neo devimon señalando a Salamon-Podre vengarme de los dos que me derrotaron

-Pero como volviste-Dijo angemon intentando no retroceder

-Yo? Bueno el puñado de Datos que me quedo después de la aparición del emperador de los digimons se fueron al área oscura donde me encontró el amo Daemon y me dio un nuevo cuerpo y me evoluciono, sin embargo esta mascara disminuye mi poder, pero eso no significa que no pueda destruirlos

-Muy bien como digas-Dijo TK con tono frio y todos lo miraron-Angemon, no dejaremos que el poder de las tinieblas vuelva, hay que tener esperanza en regresar este mundo a la normalidad, Digievoluciona¡-En eso el emblema de TK empieza a brillar junto con su terminal que en ella brillaba un botón con el símbolo de la esperanza el cual TK aprieta y Angemon digievoluciona

-Jajaja no te lo permitiré Garra Culpable-En eso Neo Devimon ataca a TK y lo arroja contra un árbol el cual se queda inconciente

-TK¡-Grita MagnaAngemon- Exacalibur

-MagnaAngemon hagas lo que hagas no habras la puerta del destino lo embiaras al área oscura pero regresara como todos los demás¡-dijo Leomon transformándose a Saber Leomon

-Que mal que no puedas usar tu especialidad contra mi, no me importa que estes en la misma etapa que yo, por que si el-Dijo Neo devimon señalando a TK aun tirado en el suelo-No creo que puedas pelear

-Oye tu nadie puede hacerle eso a mi hermano¡-Dijo Matt molesto-Gabumon¡

-Si Matt!Gabumon Warp digivolves a¡…-En ese momento las garras de Neo devimon estaban alrededor del cuello de Gabumon y este simplemente lo lanzo hacia un lado

Koromon?¡-dijo Tai mientras el pequeño digimon saltaba y digievolucionaba en agumon hasta War Greymon

-Garra paralizadora¡-Dijo Neo devimon apuntando a Gabumon y en eso War Greymon se interpone en el ataque y regresa a ser Koromon

-Gracias Koromon-Dijo Gabumon algo lastimado

-Para eso están los amigos-Dijo Koromon también lastimado

-Valla es extremadamente fuerte-Dijo Tai-Oye y MarineAngemon?

-Oceano de Amor¡-Dijo MarineAngemon atacando a Neodevimon desde arriba y callendo encima de este-Ahora amigos¡-En eso Saber leomon salto encima y Elecmon digievoluciono a Gururumon y salto con Saber leomon y sujetaron a Neo-Devimon-Magna angemon ahora¡-Magna angemon clava a Escalibur en Neo Devimon el cual se rie

-De que te ries?¡-Dice MagnaAngemon molesto

-Tal vez me hallan destruido… pero almenos me vengue jjajajaja-Dijo Neo Devimon mientras sus datos desaparecian completamente

-TK…-Dijo Magna Angemon y regreso a ser Patamon-Tk¡ despierta¡ Matt no despierta¡-en eso Matt va corriendo donde TK

-Tk, despierta hermano-Dijo Matt preocupado mirándole la respiración-Solo esta inconciente

-Que alivio-Dijo Patamon mirando a TK

-Pudimos haber hecho algo-Dijo Salamon mirando a Kari y después a Patamon que se iba por los arbustos, mejor me ubiera quitado mi anillo para que nadie estuviera en peligro

-Salamon…-Dijo Kari mientras Salamon se había ido a por los arbustos por donde se fue Patamon

-Koromon estas bien?-pregunta Tai a Koromon llendo por el-fue muy valiente de tu parte ir por Gabumon

-Tai…-Dijo koromon algo sonrrojado

-Si tai tiene razón muchas Gracias- Dijo Gabumon acercándose

-Oye y como esta TK?-pregunta Tai y en eso Kari reacciona por lo paralizada que estaba con lo que había sucedido

-Ha solo esta inconsciente-Dijo Gabumon

-Yo no me despreocuparía mucho-Dijo Leomon-La Garra culpable es igual que el Toque del mal solo que mas poderoso, ese fue el movimiento el cual me mando a destruirlos la primera vez

-Encerio? Bueno entonces si fue tan fuerte en ti siendo digimon? Que pasaría con un humano-Dijo Tai muy curioso y nervioso

-Yo digo que es un milagro que TK no estuviera muerto-Dijo Leomon fríamente y a Kari se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos

-Oye leomon,pip, no los preocupes, pip, yo tengo habilidades curativas para ayudar, pip-dijo Piximon- en poco tiempo el golpe se quedara en el pasado,pip

-Oigan han visto a Patamon-Dijeron Tanemon y Yokomon

-Creo que se fue por allí-dijo Koromon señalando a los arbustos con sus orejas-Oigan por que quieren saber donde esta yo creo que necesita un momento solo

-Es que Matt lo busca, TK esta alardeando su nombre mientras esta inconciente

-Oh? Yo ayudare entonces-Dijo koromon-Oigan y Salamon?

-Cierto Kari y Sala…-Tai no termino de decir la oración por que Kari se se encontraba en forma de bolita en el piso-Kari que haces en el piso?

-Pensando-Dijo Kari

-Hay donde habre escuchado eso-Dijo Tai con tono sarcástico y Tiene un flash back donde siempre cuando Kari no tiene respuesta para nada de lo que hace dice pensando-Vamos Kari que te sucede no te quedes allí donde esta salamon?

_**Mientras en el mundo humano:**_

-Ya voy Kari tu romeo va a rescatarte¡-Dice Davis mientras Ken le jalaba del cuello de su chaqueta para que no se valla corriendo

-Igual las puertas al digimundo están cerradas-Dijo ken- Y Gennai solo te dejara pasar si tu D-3 cambio como el de todos los demás

-Dame tu D-3¡-Dijo Davis-Kari no puede vivir sin mi¡

-Estoy completamente seguro que estará bien-Dijo Cody-TK y los demás están con ella

-No es justo porque yo no voy con ellos en vez de TK-Dijo Davis-Despues de todas maneras soy el líder

-Jajajaja- Empezó a reír fuerte Yolei-En este caso no eres el líder como dices Davis, en este caso como el que tiene el poder del nuevo D-3 y todas las armodigievoluciones en su terminal es ken,además quítate esos humos de la cabeza

-Oye Davis- Dijo V-mon-Yo creo que nos encargaremos de este mundo y haras tan buen trabajo que podras impresionar a Kari

-Si lo hare¡ sere el mejor segundon de todos e impresionare a Kari!-Dijo Davis corriendo y todos lo miraron

-Con que asi nos toma Davis?-Dice Cody

-Que infantil-Dijo Yolei algo decepcionada –Oye V-mon lo que le dijiste a Davis…?

-Si le dices lo contrario se pondrá gruñon-Dijo V-mon mirando a la puerta

_**Mientras con Patamon:**_

-Mmm TK no pude protegerte…-Decia Patamon medio melancolico- Falle con mi deber o si soy muy débil como dijeron los digimons cuando estaban borrachos

-Yo creo que no es cierto-Dijo salamon acercándose

-a? Salamon?

-Si, si no te das cuenta tal vez seas el ultimo en digievolucionar pero vale la pena ser un dios como tu jajaja-Dijo Salamon poniéndose al lado de Patamon

-Jaajajja tienes razón…TK ya despertó?-pregunta Patamon

-No aun no, pero el lo hara te lo aseguro-Prometio Salamon feliz-Ademas en si nos salvaste a todos

-No ha TK…-Dijo Patamon Triste

-Vamos se recuperara, promesa sagrada de digimon sagrado-Dijo Salamon- Te prometo que hare lo posible para que TK se recupere, tengo poderes sanadores con mi anillo mágico

-Ok gracias…Oye salamon quieres ir al paseo que te prometi ayer-Dijo Patamon sonriente

-Si claro-Dijo salamon-Sabes puedo platicarte de algo?

-De que cosa-Dijo Patamon volando a su lado

_**En otro lado:**_

-MMmm te dije que Neo Devimon no era buena opción Daemon

-Era un buen recluta mas por su sed de venganza-Dijo Daemon

-Yo ahora estoy molesto¡

-Siempre estas molesto belphemon-Dijo Lilithmon

-Yo digo que podemos sacar provecho de esto-Dijo lucemon

-Provecho?-pregunta leviamon

-No es obvio el niño elegido de la esperanza esta bajo el ataque de Neo Devimon-Dijo Barbamon

-El ataque ese controla o destruye digimons cierto?-Beelzemon

-Exacto y como no murió podemos usar ese ataque para controlarlo-Dijo Lucemon macabramente

_**Continuara:**_

_**Que pasara con TK? Que es lo que planean los nuevos enemigos?pues… yo no lo se pero voy a pensar en algo jajaj y lo escribiré**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	8. Los recuerdos de Matt

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

_**En donde estan los demás:**_

-Oye Kari que te sucede a mi no me engañas-Dijo Tai intentando que Kari le tomara atención

-Ya te dije estoy pensando-Dijo Kari quien also la cabeza y miro a TK y entonces se asustó con algo que vio-Debo irme hermano-Dijo Kari la cual se fue corriendo por los arbustos donde se había ido salamon

-Extraño…-Dijo Tai mirando a donde se había ido Kari-Oigan que tal si la siguen me preocupa que haga una locura

-Si-Dijeron los digimons y desaparecieron

-Tai Yagami tanto tiempo sin verte-Dijo un digimon el cual estaba enfrente de Tai

-Te conozco?

- Neptunomon, Pip, llegas tarde, pip-Dijo Piximon acercándose rapidamente

-Que esperabas me dejaste allí piximon además fue un esfuerzo sacar a todos los otamamons y Gekomons-Dijo Neptunomon

-Nosotros también ayudamos-Dijeron Chuumon y Sukaimon

-Si ellos también ayudaron-Dijo Neptunomon

-Oigan alguien ha visto a Tanemon-Dice Mimi mirando a todos lados

-Señorita Mimi!-Dijeron los digimon con cara de felicidad

-Todos están aquí!-Dijo Mimi abriendo los brazos y todos los digimons saltaron encima de ella

-Ay Mimi-Dijo Tai mirándola y después viendo al digimon que no conocía-Ya y te conozco de algún lado Neptunomon?

-Pues hace unos años encontré a 7 niños los cuales me quitaron un engrane negro y les ofreci llevarlos al continente serber

-Whamon?-Dijo Tai algo estupefacto

-Hola, ahora soy Neptunomon

-Que bien¡-Dijo Tai-Oye Piximon que no ibas ayudar a la recuperación de TK?

-A cierto, Pip-Dijo Piximon el cual va donde TK y es seguido por Tai y neptunomon

-TK…-Decia Matt pensando

_**Flash Back:**_

-Vas a ir a la fiesta de Tai?-Preguntaba TK-Crei que te quedarías mas que solo el fin de semana

-Si ire mañana y después recogeré mis cosas para irme cuando regrese de la fiesta

-Si y yo también ire¡-Dijo Gabumon feliz

-Tk yo también puedo ir?-Pregunta Patamon

-Ninguno de los dos por algo no los invitamos, además Kari también tendrá que irse por que Tai no quiere que este en la fiesta

-Estas seguro Matt? De aquí no te quedaras hasta el próximo año además quien sabe en el transcurso me podre mudar otra vez depende de lo que dice Mamá

-Ay TK hermanito te juro que hagan lo que hagan no nos separarán como lo hicieron hace años

-Hay Matt, tranquilo seamos maduros y olvidemos eso-Dijo TK riéndose

-Si tienes razón hermanito-Dijo Matt rascándose la cabeza-Pero no te preocupes, mientras sea tu hermano no permitiré que te pase nada y que siempre estes a mi lado

-Hay Matt recuerda ya no soy un bebé tengo 16 pero si quieres seguir protegiéndome no hay problema supongo

-Jajaja tranquilo no sere tu niñera, simplemente te cuidare la espalda-Dijo Matt riéndose

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-Hay TK creo que no hice lo que prometi…-Dijo Matt mirando a TK todavía inconciente

-Matt ¡ como esta TK?- Dice Tai mientras se sentaba a su lado

-No lo se, creo que golpeado, tieso, no lo se talvez roto-Dijo Matt mirando a TK

-Oye ya no seas negativo todo saldrá bien-Dijo Tai con palabras de aliento-Oye Y Donde Esta Sora y Joe? Una es tu novia y el otro esta estudiando para medico

-Sora se fue a buscar a Patamon, TK susurraba su nombre mientras estaba inconciente, y Joe nose donde esta creo que fue a traer agua

-Ahora ya se porque a las chicas les pareces guapo hablas tan profundo-Dijo Tai en tono gracioso para romper el hielo

-Oye se serio¡-Dijo piximon golpeándolo en la cabeza

-Oye déjame de golpear con ese palo, que parece ser la rama escuálida de un árbol¡-Dijo Tai

-Y no sabes con quien te metes¡-Dijo Piximon golpeándole mas veces

-Ya, ya me calmo-Dijo Tai intentando protegerse de Piximon-Oye Matt se que es un momento difícil, pero ya pasara

-Como lo sabes tu no eres su hermano-Dijo Matt

-No, pero soy hermano de Kari y Sabes cuantas veces Kari se ha enfermado y ha estado al borde de la muerte?-Dice Tai mirando a Matt en tono serio- …Escucha el emblema de TK es la esperanza y a el no le ubiera gustado verte asi Matt solo hay que esperar que se recupere

-Tienes razón Tai-dijo Matt decidido-Bueno oye que pasaría si TK y Kari estuvieran juntos?

-Que clase de pregunta es esa?-Dijo Tai riéndose de nervios

-No lo se? Siempre pensé que harian linda pareja

-Igual todo el mundo conmigo y Sora pero no fue asi-Dijo Tai mirando a Matt en tono burlon

-Jajajajja…eso no fue gracioso-Dijo Matt desconcertado con la respuesta de Tai

-O vamos es totalmente imposible que mi hermana este con TK-Dijo Tai rascándose el cabello

-Igual de imposible que Patamon digievolucionara a angemon, que Tk salvara a Kari de Piedmon, que TK y Kari le saquen celos a Davis, Que todas las digievoluciones de Gatomon y Patamon tengan un origen celestial o algo asi, que sus emblemas tengan una coneccion en la cual TK este hecho para proteger a Kari y que tu le des total confianza a TK que el puede proteger a Kari desde niños hasta ahora-Dijo Matt con tono gracioso y viendo la cara de Tai la cual esta con cara de _**"que rayos me esta diciendo"**_-Si Tai es totalmente imposible

-Si, si tienes un buen punto-Dijo Tai-TK es buen chico y lo califico mejor que el obsesivo de Davis con mi hermana, pero no sabemos sus sentimientos

-Dehecho…-Dijo Matt mirando a TK haciendo que Tai se acerque y le susurra en el oído.

-Que¡-Grito Tai-de verdad?

-Si, oye y lo que dijiste de Davis? Entonces porque no lo apartas de tu hermana?

-No lo se, me recuerda mucho a mi-Dijo Tai en lo cual Matt se empieza a reir

-Oigan encontramos a Patamon-Dijo Gabumon-Y a salamon

-Donde esta Kari?!-Grito Salamon

-Que por qué? Que sucede?-pregunta Tai algo asustado

-Siento una presencia oscura-Dijo Salamon

-TK esta mejor?-pregunta Patamon yendo asia el lado de Matt y después yendo al lado de TK-TK te prometo que jamas te dejare-Entonces Patamon se hecho encima de TK-Te protegeré a toda costa aunque cueste mi vida-Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Matt

_**Flashback:**_

-Pequeño niño elegido, si desapareces de este lugar ya no le temeré a nada, este mundo pronto será mio, Toque de la maldad-Dijo devimon extendiendo su mano hacia el TK de 8 años que se encontraba completamente asustado junto a su digimon

-Huye TK¡-Gritaba Matt que corria junto a Garurumon el cual salto sobre devimon y mordio su mano, después Greymon le sigue mordiéndole el tobillo, de allí Kabuterimon, Garudamon, Ikkakumon y Togemon atacan también a Devimon

-Todos ustedes¡ son unos fracasados-Dijo Devimon hechando a Volar a los digimons

Al ver a todos los digimons vencidos, devimon se acerco a TK

-TK¡-Gritaba Matt tirado en el piso asustado mientras devimon acercaba su mano para triturar a TK y Patamon tomo fuerzas y empezó a atacar a devimon

-Burbuja de Aire¡ Burbuja de Aire¡ Ay mis ataques jamás le harán daño, porque solo yo… por que no puedo digievolucionar¡-Decia Patamon llorando y en eso Devimon estaba listo para matar a TK y Patamon se interpuso y fue aplastado

-TK¡-Gritaba Matt aún más asustado- "No TK"- Pensó Matt pero en ese momento apareció una luz que ilumino hasta el momento mas oscuro

-Patamon digivolves a¡ Angemon¡

-No puedo creerlo es el digimon de TK¡-dijo Matt impactado

-Yo me encargare de desaparecer tu poder de las tinieblas, que todo el poder sagrado se reúna en mi Cetro¡-En eso todos los digivice empezaron a enviar su luz hacia el Cetro de angemon

-Detente¡ si sigues haciendo eso no creas que viviras para contarlo¡ - decía devimon cubriéndose

-Este es el único camino que me queda y no me importa llegar a sacrificar mi vida-Dijo Angemon demostrando todo su poder-Devimon hiciste que el poder de las tinieblas aumentara su nivel, por eso mi deber es desaparecerte de este mundo

-Yo no lo permitiré¡-Grito ogremon saliendo de devimon intentando atacar a angemon pero es repelido y expulsado del cuerpo de devimon

-Angemon¡-Gritaba TK viendo lo que su amigo iba a hacer

-Disculpame…TK-En ese momento Devimon se acercaba- Golpe de fe¡-En ese momento Devimon es derrotado

-Que tonto eres angemon-Dijo Devimon mientras sus datos se desvanecían-Cometiste una gran tontería al aver usado todos tus poderes, recuerda que el poder de las tinieblas no solo andan por la Isla File, hay digimons mas poderosos que yo y se encuentran mas alla del mar, pronto llegara el dia de su muerte y el mal reinara por siempre-En ese momento Devimon desaparecio haciendo una risa dramática

-Angemon?¡-Dijo TK mirando a Angemon

-TK… nos volveremos a ver-Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de angemon

-Angemon¡

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

_**-**_Oye Salamon como presencia malvada-pregunta Matt

-No lo se, siento que Kari presiente algo también-Dijo Salamon

_**Mientras los demás conversan:**_

-Que quieren de mi¡-Dijo TK

-Vamos solo queremos que salves a tu amiguito

-Que que a que te refieres?

-TK ayúdame¡-decia Patamon que se encontraba en la mano de neo devimon

-Patamon¡-Decia TK-Ya voy por ti¡

En eso aparecen unos seres escalofriantes los cuales querían sujetar a TK

-No, Patamon¡-grito TK

-Escuchame si quieres salvar a Patamon desaste de los que te sujetan

_**Donde Kari:**_

-Donde estas dime que le han hecho¡ te he escuchado llamándome-Dijo Kari

-Tu amigo esta en peligro-dijo una voz

-Quien?-dijo Kari manteniendo la postura

-El rubio que recibió el ataque de Neodevimon

-TK…-Dijo Kari estupefacta-Hace un momento vi una sombra oscura proveniente del cuerpo de TK

-Ellos intentaran controlarlo dile a los demás

-Y quien eres?

-Si te lo dijera no harías caso a lo que te digo

-Si-En ese momento Kari fue corriendo con los demás

_**Mientras:**_

-Ah?-Dijo Patamon mirando a TK y emocionado-Oigan TK se esta moviendo¡

-Encerio¡-dijo Matt-TK estas bien hermano?

-Waw fue una fuerte caída-Dijo Sora que acababa de venir junto con Joe

-Oye TK y como te sientes?-pregunta mimi

-TK?

-Debo salvar a Patamon…-Dijo Tk mirando defrente-debo de acabar con mis enemigos

-TK de que hablas yo estoy aquí¡?-dijo Patamon preocupado

-Debo acabar con el poder de las tinieblas…-Dijo TK fríamente con ojos vacios

-Que nos perdimos?-Pregunto Izzy que llegaba con tentomon que se fue a cuidar a los digimons bebes desde antes de la pelea con Neo devimon

-Debo acabar con todos los malos y rescatar a Patamon…-Dijo TK parándose

-TK pero yo estoy aquí¡-dijo Patamon preocupado

-Me las vas a pagar¡-Dijo Tk dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Izzy haciendo que este se caiga

_**Continuará…**_

_**Que tal el capitulo? Bueno fue algo corto es que quería terminarlo en cuanto antes pues no estaré con mi laptop durante dos días y quería publicarlo a tiempo y ayer no pude escribir nada jajaja, bueno que lo disfruten**_

_**Saludos X3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	9. La vestia oscura: Grandracmon

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-TK, que te ocurre?¡-dijo Izzy en el piso y TK le siguió golpeando

-Oye¡-Grito tentomon

-TK que haces¡-Dijo Matt intentando sujetarlo-que te sucede?¡-Y en eso TK agarra a Matt y lo avienta para un lado y este cae y TK le golpea ahora a Matt

-Ya basta¡-Dice Tai el cual junto con Joe agarraron a TK

-Déjenme debo salvar a Patamon¡-Dijo TK golpeando la cara de Joe haciendo que este lo suelte

-TK de que hablas yo estoy aquí¡-Dijo Patamon

-Patamon¡-Grito TK golpeando a Tai el cual callo inconsciente en el piso

-Sora que hacemos?¡-pregunto Mimi preocupada

-Vengan conmigo-aparecio un digimon detrás de ellas

-Andromon¡-Gritaron las dos las cuales llamo la atención de TK y Matt e Izzy lo agarraron

-Corran- Gritaron ambos chicos mientras TK los empujaba

-Oigan déjenme un momento a razonar con mi hermano¡-En eso todos los inseguros digimons se fueron menos Patamon y Salamon que tenia que esperar a Kari

En eso TK lanza a Izzy y este cae inconsciente y Matt intentaba razonar con TK y Patamon intentaba que TK reaccionara, de allí tanto forcejear Matt perdió fuerza y TK lo empujo y lo lanzo al suelo y empezó a golpearlo hasta que aparece Kari

-Takeru basta¡-Grito Kari y en lo que TK se voltea y va corriendo donde Kari para atacarla

-Salamon digivolves a¡ Gatomon¡… Golpe de Gato-Dijo Gatomon golpeando a TK el cual se queda quieto y se sobo en donde lo habían golpeado-No permitiré que le hagas daño a Kari!

-Tk… no lo hagas¡-Dijo Matt adolorido

-TK¡ reacciona¡ burbuja de aire¡-ataco Patamon porque no tenía mas opción

-Golpe de Ga…-Tk agarro el puño de Gatomon y la aventó encima de Tai

-Gatomon¡-Grito Kari y Patamon

-Miles de Alas¡-Grito Patamon y giro en el aire y golpeo a TK varias veces y entonces Patamon se mareo y callo ,TK simplemente lo ignoro y avanzo hacia Kari

-Debo destruir…

-TK… no por favor¡, tu no eres asi TK-En eso Kari abrazo a TK antes que él la atacara-Takeru¡ TK reacciona¡

-Kari…-Kari escucho la voz de TK y lo solto- Kari aléjate de mi!... Sal de mi cabeza!

-TK¡-Grito Patamon

-Patamon no te acerques¡-Dijo TK el cual se jalaba los pelos-Sal de mi cabeza¡

_**-"Que pasa ¿no quieres salvar a tu amigo?"**_

-Sal de mi cabeza¡-Grito TK y en eso Kari pone sus manos encima de las de él

-TK escúchame¡ -Dijo Kari- No caigas ante ellos, recuerdas el poder de la oscuridad no debe tomar este mundo ni a ti TK¡-Al decir esas palabras el emblema de Kari empieza a brillar y a ella se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas

-_**"Que sucede! Esta luz! Me quema!"**_

-Sal de mi cabeza¡-En eso TK siente una fuerza oscura desprendiéndose de su cuerpo y un alivio domina a su cuerpo-Kari… que es lo que he hecho?-Dijo TK mirando frente a frente con Kari

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho, mientras estes bien-dijo Kari acercando su cara a la de TK-TK…

-Kari…-dijo TK acercándose igual que Kari solo 2 centimetros de distancia

-Oye tu aléjate de mi hermana¡- Grito Tai el cual acababa de levantarse y se arrojó encima de TK y lo empezó a golpear-Ni le toques ni un pelo¡ ni se te ocurra lastimarla¡

-Tai!, TK ya volvió a la normalidad¡-Dijo Kari jalando a Tai intentando sepárala de TK

-Tai aléjate de mi hermano!-Dijo Matt que se sumó para también jalar a Tai

-Que fue lo que hice¡?¡-Dice TK

En eso aparecen Mimi y Sora entre los arbustos junto con los digimons y empezaron a golpear a TK

-Esperen basta Sora, Mimi, Gabumon¡-Grito Matt mientras arrastraba a TK de los vengadores golpeadores de sus amigos y en eso miro a su hermano todo golpeado y lo paro frente a el y le dio una cachetada-Tk¡ que fue lo que hiciste¡

-Alto¡, el no tubo la culpa-Grito Gatomon y todos la miran- fue una presencia oscura que se apodero de TK, la presenti o algo asi o sentí que kari vio algo

-Bueno…-Dijo Kari pensando-una voz me lo dijo

-No era esa cosa que tiene luces y eso que te controlo la otra vez y en vez de una niña de 8 años parecias la profesora de historia de la secundaria?-dijo Tai algo confundido y golpeado

-No esa no era de un hombre pero no era Gennai, era otra persona o un digimon-dijo Kari-pero lo que vi fue una sombra oscura metiéndose y saliendo de TK…Tai no pongas cara de pervertido¡

-Yo que? Tu solo piensas mal de mi-Dijo Tai sobándose la cabeza-Ademas soy el personaje principal yo debería aparecer mas en la historia que un simple chiste comico

"_**tu solo sigue tu papel de allí pienso para ti algo que haga un líder, o lo que sea"**_

-Ah Ok pero que sea genial¡-grito Tai y todos lo miraron

-Tai con quien hablas?-pregunta koromon-Juegas con tu imaginación otra vez?

-No es que siempre siento que toda la historia…-En eso es interrumpido por mimi

-Ya saben lo que va a pasar pero nosotros no y ven ellos ven lo que nos pasa como si fuera un programa de Television?

-Si¡ eso exactamente me pasa a mi también-Dijo Sora y todos intercambiaron que también sentían lo mismo

-Oye Kari y entonces si TK no te iba a golpear qe hacían ustedes tan juntos?-pregunta Mimi curiosa he instantáneamente ambos se sonrrojaron

-Eso no importa lo que importa aqui es que estuviste haciendo Gatomon-Dijo Kari cambiando de tema rápidamente-me dejaste aquí

_**Flash Back:**_

-Que cosa?-pregunta Patamon

-Bueno si TK y Kari llegaran a estar juntos, nosotros también estaríamos juntos?-pregunta salamon algo avergonzada

-Bueno… a mi me gustaría estar junto a ti salamon-Dijo Patamon algo avergonzado también, pero de esa cara avergonzada apareció una de entusiasmo-Oye tengo una idea que tal si hacemos que TK y Kari estén juntos y…-En ese momento es interrumpido por salamon

-Como lo intentamos ya un millón de veces?-pregunta sarcásticamente salamon

-Bueno Si¡-Dijo Patamon-TK me conto que los humanos cuando terminan juntos pueden vivir juntos y…

-y como somos sus digimons debemos ir con ellos¡ que buena idea amigos por siempre y nadie nos podrá separar¡ eres un genio Patamon¡

-jaja, gracias¡ oye salamon…-dijo Patamon cambiando todo ese entusiasmo-yo… soy mas que un amigo para ti?

-Claro Patamon

-Encerio?¡

-Eres mi mejor amigos¡

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Nada interesante-Dijo Gatomon

-Mejor la pregunta aquí que sea que les hice?¡-pregunto TK sobándose

-Bueno yo te lo digo-Dijo Tai con una sonrisa-Nos golpeaste a todos y casi lastimas a Kari

-Que…-Se quedo helado TK al saber todo lo que ha hecho-Patamon vámonos…

-Tk… a donde? TK¡ esperame-Dijo Patamon al ver a TK corriendo

TK…-susurro Kari y quizo seguir a TK pero Matt lo evito

-No…Kari deja que TK piense las cosas un rato después regresará

-Si, es mejor refexionar, pip

-Oigan ustedes creo que deben descansar, nosotros vigilaremos-dijo neptunomon con los demás digimons

-Si, Sora vamos a descansar también estoy agotada-Dijo Yokomon

-Si¡-dijeron los demás digimons

-Bueno, vamos entonces-dijo Tai saliendo con Koromon y todos siguiéndolos menos Kari

-Vamos Kari-dijo Gatomon

-Ya voy, es que… crees que regrese Gatomon?

-Claro, que tu no?

-No se tengo un presentimiento

-Ujujui el plan de los amos no salio como esperaba, la luz de esa niña libero al otro de la oscuridad…creo que si sigue asi arruinara todos nuestros planes-dijo un digimon entre los arbustos mirando a Kari

-Quien anda allí?¡- dice Gatomon

-Soy Dracmon-Dijo el digimon brincando

-Que quieres?-dijo Gatomon

-Tal vez matar a tu compañera¡ Dracmon ultra digivolves a¡ Astamon¡-Digievoluciono salteandos una etapa-Soy astamon subordinado de Belphemon¡ ustedes asesinaron a mi compañero¡ Neo devimon subordinado de Daemon

-SI¡ algún problema¡-grito Gatomon

-Si lo tiene, dehecho vine por un chico pero cuando vi que lo liberaste creo que deberías morir antes de irrumpir en los planes de mis señores¡

-Espera hablas que veniste por TK?-pregunta Gatomon

-SI, ese chico fue controlado por mis señores para destruirlos, pero tú portadora de la luz-dijo refiriéndose a Kari-interrumpiste sus planes y mi deber es destruirte

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a Kari¡-Dijo Gatomon y en eso Gatomon voltea y mira a Kari-Kari, digievolución

-Digievoluciona¡- Grito Kari pero en ese momento Astamon fue rápido y le quito su terminal-D-Oye devuelveme eso¡

-Por que? Para que me vuelvas un millón de datos inútiles? No gracias!

-Gatomon¡-Grito Kari, viendo a su digimon saltar sobre Astamon

-Maverick¡-Grito Astamon pateando a gatomon lejos

-Gatomon¡-Grito Kari llendo corriendo al lado de Gatomon y Astamon se acercaba-Gatomon… estas bien?

-Jajaja un digimon de nivel campeón tan pequeño no me vencería

-Ya veras, cuando vengan los demás¡-dijo Gatomon con apenas moverse

-Cual demás? Sus compañeros humanos junto a sus digimons duermen y sus otros aliados están muy ocupados para venir con ustedes-Dijo macabramente Astamon

-Ellas no están solas-Dijo el pequeño Gigimon que salía de los arbustos corriendo hacia Astamon-Yo ayudaré a mis amigos¡ mordida Caliente¡

-Encerio? Es lo mejor que tienen?-Dijo burlonamente Astamon-Infierno¡

-Gigimon…-Dijo Kari con los ojosllenos de lagrimas mirando a Gigimon volar por el aire y cayendo al piso mientras Astamon se acercaba a Gigimon para pisarlo

-Metal Straw¡-En eso aparece hierro que evita que Gigimon sea pisado- Alejate de mi amigo¡

-Otro Bebé? Un Kyokyomon?-En eso Kyokyomon se va donde Gigimon y lo mira y Gigimon le sonrrie

-Gracias-Dijo Gigimon en el piso

-JAjajaja que momento tan cursi!-Dijo Astamon el cual se preparo para atacar-Infierno¡

-No¡-Grito Kari y en eso el emblema que poseía a Kari empezó a Brillar igualmente los digimons bebes y gatomon

-Gigimon Digivolves a¡ Guilmon¡

-Kyokyomon Digivolves a¡ Ryudamon

-Gatomon ultra digivolves a ¡ Angewomon¡

Angewomon se metio en el ataque de Astamon hacia los digimons

-Atmosfera Celestial¡-Y este ataque repele el ataque infierno de Astamon y daña al mismo

-No se saldrán con la suya¡-Grito Astamon

-Eso no lo creas¡-Grito Guilmon-Bola de Fuego¡

-Kaijin¡-Ataco también Ryudamon los ataques de ambos digimons hicieron que Astamon volviera a su forma de Dracmon

-Le falle señor Belphemon…-Susurro Dracmon y en ese momento una luz negra cubrió a Dracmon

-Que es eso-Dijo asustada Angewomon que había agarrado el Terminal de Kari cerca de Dracmon

-Dracmon Warp digivolves a¡ Grandracmon

Al ver la digievolucion Angewomon lanza el Terminal hacia kari, quien apretó el botón de su emblema

-Angewomon digivolves a¡ Magnadramon¡

-Encerio? Digievolucionar no te ayudara de nada Magnadramon, con el poder que me ha dado mi señor Belphemon soy invencible-Dijo Grandracmon

-Nosotros ayudaremon –Dijeron el par de digimon recién evolucionados

-En serio no les servirá de nada¡

-Nosotros también vinimos¡-dijeron el resto de los digimons bebes y huckmon que salían de los arbustos

-Encerio no hay nada mejor?

-No nos subestimes¡-dijeron los dos hermanos demiveemon

-Llama Sagrada¡-Atacó Magnadramon, sin embargo su ataque no causo ningún daño a Grandracmon-Valla es demasiado fuerte

-Revolución de cristal - En eso Magnadramon regresa a ser un salamon y Cae al suelo

-Salamon¡-Grito Kari corriendo a ver a su digimon pero había un pequeño detalle, salamon se había convertido en cristal-Oh santo cielo …Salamon

-La tendré como figurilla de cristal¡

-Ahora¡-Los tres digimons en forma de Dinosaurio atacaron lo mejor que pudiron a Grandracmon pero estos también fueron convertidos en cristal

-Ahora ustedes mocosos-Dijo Grandracmon mirando a los bebés y en eso Kari se pone enfrente de ellos intentando que no les hagan daño

_**En otro lado:**_

-MMmmmm Koro, koro koro-Decia Koromn mientras dormia pero es despertado al parecer por sonido de disparos-Ah¡ que es es ruido¡ Koromon digivolves a¡ agumon¡-En eso agumon sale a afuera de la cueva donde los niños elegidos dormían-Ah los bebés no están…-Dijo Koromon al ver bajo el árbol y en eso va caminando y ve una figura en la oscuridad del bosque-Ah?... Gururumon eres tu?, Leomon?,Piximon que haces en el suelo?-En eso Agumon se acerca más y enciende una rama con su flama Bebé y ve más cerca- Tai¡

-Ah?Koromon?-Dijo Tai despertándose

_**Donde Kari:**_

-No por favor no les hagas daño¡-dijo Kari poniéndose de rodillas frente a Grandracmon

-Kari no debes hacer eso por nosotros-Dijo Kapurimon

-Si no tienes que hacerlo dijo uno de los demiveemon

-Dejen que lo haga a quien le importa-Dijo Pagumon algo indiferente a la situación y todos lo miraron – Ok, si Hikari no tienes que hacer eso, yo tengo un plan pero no creo que funcione

-OOhhh-Dijo Grandracmon en tono de burla-Ustedes son repulsivamente adorables y ahora que hare con ustedes?

-Pagumon digivolves a¡ Demidevimon¡-Al digievolucionar todos se asustaron menos Kari-Oye no lastimarías a un compañero del tipo virus?

-No me importa que seas virus¡-Dijo Grandracmon- Si tu compañero Guilmon también es virus por que crees que tendría una consideración contigo?¡

-No se? Dije que mi plan no funcionaría y todos mis amigos me tienen miedo por ser virus

-Seguro? Yo creo que es porque tienes devi- en tu nombre

-Se parece a Devimon-Dijo Frimon escondiéndose

-No tengan miedo, es el mismo pagumon-Dijo Kari intentando calmar a los digimons

-Dardo Demi!-Ataco demidevimon pero fue golpeado por Grandracmon y regreso a ser pagumon

-Bueno ahora lo de mi nueva misión, ven aquí niña de la luz-Dijo Grandracmon acercando sus garras cerca de Kari.

-Aleja tu sucias manos de ella¡

-Quien eres?-pregunta Grandracmon

-Tu peor pesadilla¡ vamos omnimon¡-Grito Tai y en eso War Greymon y metal garurumon se fusionaron a omnimon- Alejate de mi hermana¡

-Vamos Omnimon!-Grito Matt mientras estaba en uno de los hombros de Omnimon y Tai subia al otro

-Espada Tracendental¡-Omnimon atravesó a Grandracmon con su espada y este se empezó a desvanecer en datos.

-Pronto verán elegidos las tinieblas gobernaran y ninguno de ustedes vivirá para contar sus aventuras-Dijo Grandracmon al desvanecerse completamente y omnimon vuelve a ser Tsunomon y Koromon

-Kari¡, estas bien?-Pregunta Tai corriendo hacia ella-Quienes son esos digimons?-Dijo Tai mirando de repente a Guilmon y Ryudamon llendo por Pagumon junto con huckmon

-Si ellos esta bien entonces…-En eso Kari siente que alguien esta tocando su zapato y mira hacia abajo y ve a salamon la cual movia su cola-Salamon¡ me alegro que estes bien

-Oye Kari me dejaste allí tirada como crista- Decia Salamon mirando para el otro lado

-Jajaja fueron los nervios salamon

-Chicos están bien?¡ Un digimon a invadido la zona¡ y-Decia elecmon mientras corria saliendo de los arbustos

-No te preocupes elecmon tenemos todo controlado-Dijo Koromon el cual estaba siendo cargado por Tai

_**En otro lado**_

-Mataron a mi sirviente- Dijo molesto Belphemon

-Tranquilo yo enviare a alguien mas poderoso que el enclenque de Dracmon-Dijo lilihtmon

-Volvi, que me perdi-Dijo Beelzemon que acababa de llegar

-Donde estuviste?-pregunta Daemon

-No te incumbe lo que haga-Dijo fríamente Beelzemon

-Grandracmon esta muerto-Dice Lucemon

-Almenos alguien me pone al tanto y a quien más van a enviar?

-Enviare a mi sirviente Gulfmon-Dijo Lilithmon

-Debemos desaparecer a esos niños antes que arruinen nuestros planes-Dijo Lucemon

-En especial esa niña-Dijo Barbamon refiriéndose a Kari-Tiene una luz poderosa que arruinara todo

-Que tal si atacamos con dos esta vez?-Dijo leviamon- enviare a Diaboromon junto con Gulfmon,dos digimons definitivos serán suficientes para acabar con ellos

_**Continuará:**_

_**Hola he vuelto :3 me demore mucho en escribir? A no creo, bueno que les parecio?**_

_**El próximo capitulo intentare hacer una gran batalla con digimons megas o algo parecido XD**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	10. Batalla entre super Megas

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

_**Ya de noche en el digimundo:**_

-Deja de jugar Guilmon¡-Persistía elecmon-Sabes muy bien que por la noche hay mas actividad de los señores demonios

-No juego, entreno para cuando nos ataquen-Dijo Guilmon cuyos compañeros de entrenamientos eran Huckmon , Ryudamon y Dorimon

-No están jugando? Entonces que hace dorimon tan tarde?-Pregunta Elecmon furioso

-Es que quiero digievolucionar como mis amigos-Dijo dorimon saltando

-Eso será mañana ahora a dormir-Dijo elecmon

-Si, señor elecmon-Dijeron los digimons cabizbajos caminando hacia la cueva donde dormían

-Valla elecmon, para haber estado cristalizado aun mantienes la firmeza-dijo salamon sonrriendole

-Gracias Salamon, sabes donde esta pagumon?

-Nose la verdad creo que esta con Kari… le dire a Kari que lo lleve con los demás

_**Mientras con Kari:**_

-Porque lo esperas?-pregunta pagumon con curita en su frente

-Por que no ha regresado desde la tarde y me preocupa

-El no volverá, le duele haberle hecho a sus amigos y no será capaz de mirarles a la cara

-Porque me dices eso?

-Es que yo se como se siente, desde que digievolucione de zurumon y el ataque de los virus me hacen sentir mal, y cuando ya podía digievolucionar a demidevimon no le dije a nadie por que yo les doy miedo y no me gusta hablar con ninguno asi que es mejor no pensar en los demás

-Eso te vuelve un mal digimon pagumon- Dijo Kari seria- Yo se que los pagumons son digimons traviesos y en ocasiones malos, pero tu no tienes que ser como los demás tu puedes ser quien quieras ser pagumon…-Dijo Kari sonriente mirando las estrellas hasta que se da cuenta que pagumon se queda dormido-Hay para que me molesto?-En eso Kari lleva a pagumon hacia los demás pero pagumon empezó a hablar dormido

-Porque guilmon es un tipo virus y todos lo quieren?-Eso hizo que Kari pensara

"_**Los pagumons son traviesosy fastidioso como dijo mi hermano por eso será que no les agradan los pagumon?y si los digimons virus como aliados? Como me gustaría entenderte Pagumon tu eres bueno pero los demás no te entienden"**_

Kari deja a pagumon con el resto de digimons y se encuentra con salamon

-Kari, Pagumon esta contigo? Debe ir a dormir-Dijo salamon

-Si ya lo lleve, salamon-Dijo Kari volteando para ir al mismo lugar donde esperaba pero en el transcurso encontró a Matt que venia del lugar donde estaba ella también preocupado por TK

-Kari, el esta bien debe de estar con Patamon y Patamon es muy fuerte recuerdas?-Dijo salamon

-Si lose pero viste a grandracmon era muy fuerte y solo omnimon pudo vencerlo y me preocupa-dijo Kari

-Esperemos a la mañana vamos piximon va a camuflar con magia el lugar donde dormiremos-dijo salamon regresándose

-Si ya voy- dijo Kari siguiendo a salamon pero en eso salamon se detiene-Que pasa salamon?

-Rapido Kari vámonos-Dijo salamon la cual empezó a correr y Kari iba detrás de ella-Siento que alguien nos persigue

En eso Kari y Salamon corren con los demás hasta la cueva donde piximon pone el hechizo de camuflaje

-Sucede algo Kari?-pregunta Tai

-Es que salamon me dijo que aya afuera hay algo y me asusto

-Mmm, creo que debería ponerme en vigilancia junto con Matt, que te parece Matt?

-Claro, vamos Tai-Dice Matt

-Oigan nosotros vamos con ustedes-Dijeron Tsunomon junto a koromon.

-Si ya dormimos suficiente, Tai-Dijo koromon

-Entonces vamos

En eso Tai, Matt y los digimons salieron del lugar y se fueron a vigilar la zona dejando a los demás atrás

-Oye Tai, no crees que lo e que alguien estaba aquí fue la imaginación de tu hermana?

-No lo creo, hay veces que ha Kari le pasan ese tipo de cosas además la que dijo que había algo fue salamon

-Oye Tai-Dijo koromon

-Dime

-Hay un digimon cerca-Dijo tsunomon saltando de los brazos de Matt- Y es muy fuerte

-Pero no es problema para ominimon-Dijo koromon sonrriendole a Tai

-Entonces dgievolucionen-Dijo Tai

-Espera… esta sensación, diaboromon?-Dijo koromon- Koromon digivolves a Agumon?... Tai no puedo digievolucionar

-Gastamos nuestra energía en convertirnos a omnimon

-Ahora que hacemos?-pregunta Tai nervioso

-Lo que podemos hacer es…-Dijo Matt serio-Correr¡

-No tan rápido, tal vez nos recuerdan…-Dijo una voz tenebrosa-Diaboromon warp digivolves a¡ Armagemon-Este armagemon era mas pequeño ya que no estaban los Kuramons para ayudar en la digievolucion.

-Jajajaja ustedes no nos vencerán-Dijo un digimon saliendo de los arbustos-Hola soy gulfmon, ustedes me recuerdan?

-Arrg crei que te habias muerto en la otra dimensión¡-Grito koromon

-Espera a que te refieres?...Koromon?

-No les contaron nada que hacían ustedes después que ellos se hayan ido del digimundo?-Dijo Gulfmon casi como burla

-Y después que me destruyeran- dijo armagemon _**(digimon 02 la venganza de diaboromon)**_- Pero ahora no esta imperialdramon para ayudarles

-Jajajaja, bueno déjenme contarle-dijo siniestramente gulfmon _**(una referencia a digimon tamers la batalla de los aventureros XD)**_-Cuando me destruyeron ustedes niños elegidos nací como Mephistomon, pero omnimon que fue embiado por Gennai y por suerte escape a otra dimensión y digievolucione, pero me encontré con otros niños elegidos y con ayuda de omnimon me derrotaron pero sobrevivi.

-Quien eres tu? No te conocemos¡

-Es la reencarnación de Apocalymon Matt

-Ya veras cuando digievolucionemos¡

-Pero no pueden o si?

-No…-Dijo koromon nervioso

-Entonces a destruirlos-Dijo Gulfmon observando a armagemon

-Demi-dardos¡-Ataco Demidevimon a Gulfmon-Alejate de ellos

-Demidevimon?

-Soy pagumon que evoluciono-Dijo demidevimon poniéndose enfrente de ellos-Vine también a vigilar la zona y miren con lo que me encontré

-Encerio? Esta es su mejor arma?-Pregunta armagemon con tono burlon y golpea a demidevimon con su cola y este sale volando

-Demidevimon¡-grito Tai y que junto con Matt fueron a donde había caído demidevimon

-Estoy bien¡ no soy débil!-Dijo Demidevimon-Quiero ayudar en algo, para que no me desprecien más!...seguro derrotando a un tipo virus me volveré vacuna

-Oh pobrecito…-Dijo con una sonrisa Gulfmon-Es hora de tú fin Requien Negro-En eso la fuerza oscura ataca a Demidevimon,-Pronto estaras de nuestro lado y estarás en nuestro ejercito

-Prefiero morir a ser corrompido, aunque sea virus no les serviré¡-En eso Demidevimon recuerda las palabras de Kari-Yo puedo ser quien quiera ser¡… Koromon; Tsunomon¡ tomen mi energía

-Pero moriras demidevimon¡-Dijo Koromon

-Solo tómenla no quiero que me corrompan el alma¡-En Demi devimon se convierte en datos y estos van directo a Koromon y Tsunomon

-Koromon digivolves a¡ agumon-Digievoluciono Koromon el cual estaba afligido por la muerte de Demidevimon

-No es justo… No es justo¡-Grito Matt- El era nuestro amigo¡ el solo quería ser aceptado¡ y ustedes lo mataron no es justo¡

-Si estoy de acuerdo¡-Dijo Tsunomon sacando los dientes- Tsunomon digivolves a Gabumon¡

-No lo matamos el desidio morir por que no quería ser manipulado- Dijo Friamente armagemon

-No es cierto-Dijo Tai cerrando los puños- El tubo el vqueríaalor de sacrificar su vida para ayudar¡ vamos agumon¡

-Si Tai¡ Agumon Warp digivoloves a¡ War Greymon¡

-Gabumon Warp digivolves a¡ Metal Garurumon¡

-Ahora fusionense¡-Dijo Matt pero…

-No tan rápido¡ lluvia negra¡-Grito Armagemon y un millón de misiles interrumpieron la fusión haciendo que ambos digimons se separaran momentáneamente

-Es mi turno¡ Grito de los muertos¡-En eso War Greymon se tapa los oídos y Metal Garurumon se torcia de dolor en el piso y Tai y Matt también se tapaba los oídos

-Vamos War Greymon-Decia Tai llendo a la dirección de War Greymon-Vamos War Greymon¡ no te rindas¡-En eso Tai se destapa los oídos y empezó a escuchar ese horrendo ruido que emitia Gulfmon

-No te preocupes War Greymon-Dijo Armagemon mientras tai se cae al piso y se empieza a retorcer de dolor igual que metal garurumon- Yo ahora acabare con su sufrimiento¡

-Tai¡-Dijo War Greymon acercándose-Tapate los oídos¡

-Metal garurumon¡-Fue Matt corriendo por su digimon y en eso Matt tapa los oídos de Metal garurumon dejando los suyos al descubierto

-Matt…-dijo Metal Garurumon mirando Matt el cual gritaba de dolor-Matt tapate los oídos¡

-Eres mi amigo Metal…Garurumon no dejare que sufras¡-Decia Matt entre todo el dolor

-War Greymon…-Susurro Tai-Tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos…

-Tai¡-Grito War Greymon en lo que Gulfmon dejaba de gritar

-Creo que están ya suficientemente dañados-dijo con maldad Armagemon

-Pueden dañarme a mi pero no permitiré que torturen a Tai¡- dijo War Greymon molesto

-Ni a Matt¡-le siguió MetalGarurumon – Y vengaremos la muerte de Demi devimon¡

_**(En este momento me gustaría que escucharan la canción Where are Legends Heros de Xros Wars mientras van legendo va bien con el tema XD)**_

-No dejemos que la muerte de Demidevimon sea en vano Metal Garurumon¡-En eso el terminal-D de Matt empieza a brillar-El botón del emblema?-En eso metal Garurumon empezó a brillar

-Que me esta pasando siento que tengo mucho poder¡-Dijo Metal Garurumon

-Hay que ser fuertes War Greymon¡-Dijo Tai parándose después de su tortura corriendo hacia los dos digimons que los dañaron-Por Demidevimon que nos dio el poder para la digievolucion¡-En eso Tai se detiene y ve a su terminal-D y el botón del emblema empieza a brillar al igual que War Greymon

-Que nos sucede-Dijo Wargreymon

-otra digievolucion?-Dijo Tai mirando a Matt

-Digievolucionen¡-dijeron ambos Chicos y presionaron el boton Metal Garurumon y War greymon vuelan hacia Gulfmon y Armagemon y de repente cambian de forma en un resplandor de luz

-Ah¡ digievolucionan¡-Dijo Armagemon imprecionado-Eso no me importa¡ Lluvia Negra¡

-Ni se les ocurra¡ escudo de la victoria¡-Grito al parecer VictoryGreymon el cual con su escudo bloqueo el ataque de armagemon

-Es mi turno¡-Grito el ZeedGarurumon que salía al costado de VictoryGreymon-Esto es por nuestros amigos¡ Cañón Zeed¡-Del cañon de su espalda dispara hacia armagemon el cual retrocede un poco por el impacto

-Bueno esto si va a ser bueno¡-Dijo Gulfmon- Requiem Negro¡, van a ver como se infectan con virus¡-El ataque de Gulfmon impacta contra ambos digimons pero no hay ningún efecto-Que¡ porque no los afecta¡

-Es porque lo hacemos por la justicia del digimundo¡-Dijeron ambos

-Van a ver lo que soy capaz de hacer¡-Dijo Armagemon y se preparo para atacar- Llamarada definitiva¡

-Cañon Zeed¡-Contraataco ZeedGarurumon cuyo ataque y el de armagemon colapsaron y crearon una explosión

-Eso es ZeedGarurumon¡-Grito Matt

-Valla son muy fuertes-Dijo Tai mirando a los digimons

-Te voy a demostrar lo que puedo hacer Tai¡-Dijo VictoryGreymon mirando a Taichi desde el aire-Oigan ustedes¡ Tridente De Gala¡- Entonces Victory Greymon crea Dos esferas de energía y las dispara a cada digimon provocando que la mitad del lugar en el que estaban se hicieran se hiciera pedasos toda la vegetación

-No puede ser-En eso ambos digimons regresaron a ser Mephistomon y Diaboromon

-Eso es Vamos¡-Dijeron ambos compañeros humanos que poseían mucho entusiasmo al ver a sus digimons pelear de esa manera

-Destructor de Red¡-Ataco con su lacer Diaboromon, en lo cual fue esquivado por los dos digimons super megas-No es justo se suponía que ganaríamos¡ Triturador de cables¡

-No tan rápido¡-Dijo Victorygreymon agarrando los brazos elásticos de diaboromon y lo hizo girar rápido y lo lanzo al aire

-Fuego de Metal Completo¡-Ataco ZeedGarurumon a Diaboromon que estaba en el aire convirtiendo a este en datos

-No¡ Diaboromon¡-dijo Mephistomon viendo como su compañero de batalla desaparecia en el aire

-Bueno suficiente no le fallare a mis señores¡- Dijo Mephistomon-Nube de Muerte¡

-No lo haras¡-Dijo Zeedgarurumon el cual evito el ataque de Mephistomon- Aliento Repelente¡

-Yo soy mas fuerte que tu- dijo Mephistomon acumulando oscuridad en sus manos- Sabado Negro¡-En eso La gran carga de energía oscura impacta con con el aliento repelente de zeedgarurumon pero al parece la energía oscura posee mas poder ya que al parecer la energía oscura le gana mas territorio de ataque

-Yo ayudare¡-Dijo Victory Greymon el cual se interpuso entre los dos ataques y los absorvio y entonces apunto a Mephistomon y le regreso los dos ataques y Mephistomon intento protegerse pero salio volando y callo entre unas rocas

-Sábado Negro¡-Ataco Mephistomon con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y este ataque fue apuntado hacia Tai y Matt

-No Tai¡-Dijo Victorygreymon el cual se interpuso en el ataque y se daño levemente

-Estas bien victory Greymon?-Pregunta Tai llendo al lado de su digimon

-Si Tai

-Yo me encargare de TI¡ Cañon Zeed¡-En ese ultimo ataque Mephistomon se queda mirando todos los proyectiles sin hacer nada

-No crei que fallaría en esta misión…-Susurro Mephistomon el cual se empezó a reir sin ninguna razón aparente hasta recibir el ataque de ZeedGarurumon y empieza a desvanecese en datos

-Como es posible que yo el gran mephistomon sea derrotado-dijo Mephistomon-Yo era invencible como apocalymon

-Si pero no luchas de parte de la justicia¡-Dijo VictoryGreymon que junto con ZeedGarurumon posando con orgullo viendo como Mephistomon se desvanecia completamente, pero aprecio una sombra oscura con cabeza de dragon la cual fue en dirección de ambos digimons

-Que es eso¡-Dijo Matt espantado

-Jjajja jamas vencerán el poder de apocalymon-Dijo esa sombra

-Rompedramon¡-En eso Victorygreymon usa su espada y corta la sombra a la mitad y pero salio otra cabeza

-Yo me encargo Cañon Zeed¡- Dijo MetalGarurumon y con el ataque la sombra desaparecio y ambos digimon se convirtieron en botamon y punimon

-Lo hicimos bien tai?- Pregunto Botamon saltando encima de su compañero

-Si lo hicieron bien-Dijo Tai sonriendo

-Y tu que opinas Matt?-pregunta punimon

-Fueron geniales- Dijo Matt arrodillándose para ver a punimon

-Matt…-Dijo Tai con algún tono melancolico-le decimos mañana a los demás de lo sucedido?

-Me pregunto como se tomara la noticia elecmon…-dijo Matt refiriéndose a demi devimon

-No lo se…pero creo que algunos virus no son tan malos…-Dijo Tai con tono triste

_**Continuará:**_

_**Se murió Demidevimon T.T, y que me empezaba a caer bien, oigan quien quiere que aparesca Growlmon ;), díganme que les parecio el capitulo lo escribi en todo el dia ojala les aya gustado :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	11. Regresa Tk, te necesitamos

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

_**Continuando:**_

-Sabes Mat, me pregunto con todo el estruendo que hubo en la batalla, nadie nos aya venido a ayudarnos-Pregunta Tai con botamon en la cabeza

-Oigan si les paso algo?-Pregunta punimon y en eso Tai y Matt se miran parpadeando

Entonces Matt y Tai van corriendo con sus digimons cargados a donde estaban los demás descansando, y al llegar atravesaron la barrera del camuflaje y encontraron a elecmon despierto

-Chicos donde estaban? Han visto al pequeño pagumon lo he estado buscando-pregunta elecmon algo preocupado

-Oigan como se convirtieron en botamon y punimon-pregunta elecmon

-No escucharon nada de lo que paso aya afuera?-Pregunta botamon confundido

-Que? Que paso afuera?-pregunta elecmon preocupado

-Llegaron, Pip-Dijo Piximon El cual salio de la nada-Y lo del sonido,pip mi hechizo no permitia que el sonido saliera ni entrara para no preocuparnos y dejarnos dormir,pip-En eso Piximon se acerca a botamon y punimon y frunce el ceño- Que fue lo que paso?

En eso los Dos digielegidos les empezaron a contar a ambos digimons lo sucedido, pero mientras dos sombras se escondían para escuchar lo que decian, Kari y Guilmon se escabuyeron mientras los demás dormían.

-Señorita Hikari usted cree que escuchar lo que hablan los mayores sea correcto?-Pregunto Guilmon susurrando

-Creo que no, pero mi hermano y Matt deben saber a donde se habrá ido Pagumon-Dijo Kari preocupada

_**FlashBack:**_

Se encontraba una Kari recostada con un salamon casi ambas dormidas hasta que Kari escucha un ruido, y se levanta y deja a salamon recostada a un lado

-Pagumon?-Pregunta Kari viendo como pagumon digievolucionaba a Demidevimon

-Voy a inspeccionar la zona, no le digas a nadie, ahora regreso-Dijo Demi devimon saliendo del hechizo de camuflaje dejándolo completamente invisible a la vista de Kari

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-Bueno nos quedamos sin energía-Dijo Botamon- yo y Taunomon no podíamos digievolucionar por que gastamos nuestra energía en formar a omnimon

-Entonces apareció Pagumon…-Dijo Punimon mirando hacia otro lado- Habia digievolucionado a demidevimon y Gulfmon lo quizo manipular para sus malvados planes…

-Tai, porque no dices nada¡-Dijo botamon mirando al indiferente Tai que tenia los brazos cruzados sentado con Matt el cual tenia tapada la cara con las manos.

-No tengo palabras para decirte esto elecmon-Dijo Tai con tono triste- Demidevimon no quiso estar bajo el control de los Virus y decido darle su energía a Tsunomon y Koromon y estos digievolucionaron, pero Demidevimon no…

-Demidevimon se sacrificó para salvarnos-Dijo Matt con tono melancolico

En ese momento a Kari se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al escuchar esas palabras y a Guilmon pues salio de su escondite y se acerco a los demás

-Eso no es cierto¡-Grito Guilmon a Matt y a Tai- El no se merecia eso¡

-Lo mismo dijimos nosotros¡-Grito Tai enojado mientras elecmon aun seguía helado y Piximon golpea a Tai en la cabeza

-Basta no griten¡pip-Dijo piximon enojado-Este es un tema muy delicado¡… denme sus Digivices y D-3… El tuyo también Hikari, pip-Eso dejo a Kari sorprendida y salio de su escondite

-Kari…-Dijo Tai sorprendido al ver a su hermanita con lagrimas en los ojos que le daba su D-3 y terminal-D a piximon e igual acto hicieron Matt y Tai

-Extraño, pip-Dijo piximon abriendo las terminales-D

-Que sucede-Pregunta un digimon que salía de la oscuridad

-Patamon?-pregunta Matt-Donde esta TK?-En eso Patamon se puso a llorar y se lanzó al piso

-Tk se fue¡ me dejo aquí y me dijo que era mejor que no nos volviéramos a ver¡-Dijo Patamon triste

-Que paso?-Pregunto Kari asustada

-Bueno…

_**FlashBack:**_

Despues de la batalla de VictoryGreymon y ZeedGarurumon:

-Aya están Matt y Tai y con los digimons, vamos TK¡ ya hicimos suficiente al no ayudarlos¡-Dijo Patamon agarrando el brazo de TK el cual mira a Patamon.

-Patamon? Quieres ir con ellos?-pregunta TK con tono algo nervioso

-Si, vamos TK-Dijo Patamon subiéndose en la cabeza de TK, el cual se para y persigue a su hermano y a Tai y los ve desaparecer de la nada

-Debe se el hechizo de camuflaje de piximon TK-Dijo Patamon el cual bajo de su cabeza y ambos fueron a la entrada de la guarida-Que esperas TK entra…TK?

-Patamon… es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Tk mirando a Patamon con lastima

-Que cosas dices TK?¡-Dijo Patamon molesto-llegamos en medio de una batalla espectacular con digimons super megas y no quisiste ni cooperar ni un poco, y ahora quieres que no nos volvamos a ver? TK¡…TK regresa¡

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

-AAAHH¡ y me dejo solo¡-Grito Patamon asiendo un berrinche y poniéndose a llorar

-Patamon eso fue hace un momento?¡-pregunto Matt

-Si, TK se fue hace 5 minutos

-Ahora vuelvo-Dijo Matt que en ese momento se fue corriendo a buscar a su hermano

-Yo voy contigo¡- Dijo elecmon

-Ni se te ocurra, pip, tu debes quedarte, pip

-No es suficiente para ti piximon¡, ya perdi a un amigo, era pequeño pero un amigo¡, Tk es mi amigo¡ no lo perderé también-Dijo elecmon digievolucionando-Yamato¡ en mi llegaras mas rápido-Entonces Matt subio en el lomo de gururumon junto con Patamon

-Señor Gururumon, puedo ir con usted?¡-pregunta Guilmon

-No¡ quien sabe pueden a ver mas enemigos afuera-Dijo Gururumon-No dejare que otro de ustedes muera-En eso Gururumon sale corriendo

-No me importa lo que diga¡ lo desobedeceré por ahora¡-Dijo Guilmon llendo detrás de ellos

-Guilmon¡- grito Kari

-Kari ni se te ocurra¡-Dijo Tai agarrando a su hermana para que se quede-Ellos pueden encontrar a TK… piximon que era lo que querias decirnos?

-Sus Terminales, pip, son diferentes a la de Hikari, ustedes no tienen digieggs

-Que teníamos que tener todos digieggs?-Pregunto Tai-Cuando lo revice solo tiene el botón de X y el del emblema de allí no había más

-El de Ishida,pip, esta igual al tuyo,-dijo Piximon-Mientras el de Hikari y Takeru, están iguales,pip, debe ser porque Patamon y Gatomon son digimons hechos para este tipo de digievolución, pip-Dijo piximon con el D-3 y la Terminal de Tk en sus manos

-Oye de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto Kari un poco sorprendida

-Lo encontré allí tirados cuando Takeru se fue corriendo con Patamon hoy en la tarde,pip

_**Mientras:**_

-TK¡, donde estas¡-gritaba Matt-Porfavor TK¡ regresa¡

-TK¡-gritaba Patamon

-Señor Gururumon¡-Gritaba Guilmon detrás-Espereme

-Guilmon?¡-paro Gururumon-te dije que te quedaras¡

-Yo quiero ayudar¡-Dijo molesto guilmon

-No tenemos tiempo debemos encontrar a TK¡-decia Patamon-TK¡… sienten eso?

En ese momento del suelo donde estaba parado gururumon salio un digimon el cual golpea a gururumon en el estomago y haciéndolo volar y guilmon asustado retrocede

-Es DarkTyranomon¡-Dijo Patamon asustado y en el suelo junto a Matt-TK¡ hazme digievolucionar donde quiera que estes¡

-Fuego Caos¡-Ataco Gururumon a DarkTyrannomon

-Cola de hierro¡-Ataco también DarkTyrannomon aplastando a Gururumon regresándolo a ser elecmon.

-Señor elecmon¡-Grito Guilmon llendo con elecmon-Esta bien señor elecmon?

-Guilmon regresa con los demás nosotros podemos-Dijo elecmon-Descarga Mortal¡

-Jajaja eso me da cosquillas-Dijo DarkTyrannomon, lo que hizo molestar a guilmon

-Bola de fuego¡-Guilmon ataco a DarkTyrannomon

-Con que quieres pelear¡, bueno te hare los honores dematarte con mi nueva digievolución-Dijo DarkTyrannomon-Mi señor Barbamon estará orgulloso de mi¡

-Espera eres subordinado de Barbamon?-Dijo elecmon impactado-Guilmon aléjate de el es muy peligroso¡

-Bola de fuego¡-Ataco otra vez guilmon alejándose-Bola de fuego¡ bola de fuego¡

-DarkTyrannomon digivolves a ¡ MetalTyrannomon¡

-Digievoluciono¡… Burbuja de aire¡-Ataco Patamon

-Alejate alimaña, yo no peleo contigo¡-Dijo MetalTyranomon golpeando a Patamon

-Disparo Guil¡-ataco Guilmon molesto al ver a Patamon caer en el piso

-Me olvidaba de ti-Metal Tyranmon al recibir el ataque de guilmon-Laser Nuclear¡

-Guilmon¡-Gritaron todos al ver como el rayo impacataba contra guilmon formando una nube de humo

-Jajajaja, ya va uno faltan tres-Dijo burlonamente pero en eso…

-Llama extenuante¡-De eso del humo salió una llamara que va directo a MetalTyrannomon

-Que fue eso¡-pregunto sorprendido MetalTyranomon y del humo salio un gran digimon color carmesí

-Saluden a Growlmon-Dijo el digimon salatando encima de MetalTyranomon

-Digievolucionaste¡-Grito Patamon

-Esto es por Patamon-Dijo Growlmon golpeando a MetalTyrannomon con sus cuchillas-Esto es por el Señor elecmon¡-Lo golpeo nuevamente haciéndolo retroceder- esto es por lastimarme¡-Esta vez lo empujo provocando que se callera al piso- y esto es por mi amigo pagumon¡…Flama extenuante¡

En eso Darktyrannomon desaparecio en datos y growlmon volvió a ser guilmon,

-Señor elecmon¡, esta bién?

-Si Gracias Guilmon, estoy orgullosos de ti

-Si valla, a mi también me ubiera gustado digievolucionar tambien-Dijo Patamon impresionado subiéndose a la cabeza de guilmon

-Me alegra que ayas venido Growlmon-Dijo Matt

_**Mientras:**_

-Deja de golpearme bola de pelos rosa¡-Grito Tai mientras piximon le golpeaba con su bara-Solo te pregunte por que dices pip¡

-No lo puedo evitar deja de molestarme con eso¡-Dijo piximon aun golpeando a Tai

-Ya basta copia barata de kirby con alas- Grito Tai agarrando el baculo de piximon para que ya no lo golpee

-Hermano? Piximon? Porque siempre pelean?¡-dijo Kari perdiendo el temperamento y separándolos a los dos, ya basta¡

-Patamon¡ donde estas?¡ no fue mi intensión dejarte¡ donde estas¡-Gritaba un rubio en la parte de afuera del camuflaje-Patamon lo siento¡ estaba deprimido¡ me arrepiento por dejarte¡ Patamon perdóname¡

En eso Tai,Kari y piximon asoman sus cabezas y en la aun oscura noche ven una sombra la cual Kari va corriendo y abraza

-Ah, quien eres? Kari?-pregunta TK confundido

-Me alegra que hayas venido-Dijo Kari abrazando a TK hasta que escucha a tai simulando tocer y se da cuenta de lo que hace y se pone roja

-Donde esta Patamon?-Pregunta Tk mirando a Kari y a Tai

-Se fue a buscarte junto con Matt y elecmon-Dijo Tai

-Y guilmon, no te olvides de guilmon-Dijo Kari recalcando

-Si y tu también ubieras ido también si no fuera que te detuve-Dijo Tai burlon

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, pip-Dijo Piximon

-Tu te callas, Pinkie Pie¡-Grito Tai

-Deja de ponerme apodos pip¡-Dijo Piximon-Mina Ani…

-Alto no se ataque¡-Gritaron botamon y punimon, Piximon y Tai se evitaron las miradas

-Bueno vallamos al grano, pip, tu por que regresaste creimos que le habias dicho a Patamon que jamas volverías pip

-Si esto… lo que paso fue…

_**Flashback:**_

Despues de dejar a Patamon:

"_**por que te alejas de tu amigo y de los demás?"**_

_**-**_Quien eres?

"_**Tranquilo yo no soy como los demás que controlaron tu mente"**_

-Entonces como te puedo oir¡

"_**soy un digimon estoy a tu lado, pero ahora no puedes verme, solo quiero ayudarte a reflexionar, Tu amigo Pagumon, sacrifico su vida por tus amigos en aquella batalla que presenciaste con tu compañero digimon, patamon, yo quiero ayudarte y quieres salvar al digimundo, deja tu orgullo de lado y pelea por el resto de los digimons y por sus vidas, no dejes que la esperanza te avandone Takeru Takaishi, haslo por la vida de pagumon y por…"**_

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-Por quien?-Pregunta Kari

-Por nadie jejejeje-Dijo TK sonrrojandose rápidamente y entonces piximon le devuelve su terminal y su D-3

-De donde lo sacaste?

-Estaban en el suelo pip

-Gracias Piximon-Dijo TK

-TK¡-Grito Patamon a lo lejos-TK¡

-Patamon¡-Tk se puso feliz pero en eso Patamon golpea a TK con sus patitas

-TK¡ como pudiste abandonarme de esa manera¡-Dijo Patamon amargado

-Vine por ti Patamon y ya no te dejare-Dijo TK alzando a Patamon

-Yay¡-Grito Patamon

-SHH¡ los demás duermen pip-Dijo piximon

-Asi lo siento.

-TK, me alegro que regresaras-Dijo Matt feliz acercándose a TK

-Adivina que TK era Gigimon ahora digievolucione a Guilmon y digievolucione también a Growlmon¡

-Me alegro Guilmon¡-Dijo TK

-Asi sobre lo de hoy cuando empeze a golpearlos… discúlpenme porfavor-Dijo TK avergonzado

-No importa creo que ya sufriste bastante-Dijo Tai sonriendo

-Que malo eres Tai….-Dijo Kari mirando a su hermano-TK sobre la voz que escuhaste era de un hombre asi masomenos?

-Si, me dijo que era un digimon, me pregunto quien será-Dijo TK

-TK, estoy cansado de perseguirte y de que un DarkTyrannomon me golpeara, me voy a dormir-Dijo Patamon bostezando y llendo con los demás chicos dormilones

-Espera Patamon, como que te golpeo un DarkTyrannomon-Dijo TK persiguiendo a Patamon

_**Continuara:**_

_**Quien será esa voz misteriosa que hasta ahora la han escuchado TK y Kari? jajajaja yo se quien es jajaja bueno ojala les Aya gustado el capitulo, el próximo capitulo los digielegidos y aliados ayudarán a digimons de otras zonas a liberarse de los virus XD**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	12. Visita a la aldea de los yokomon

_**Digimon Aventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

_**A las 4 de la mañana:**_

-TK a donde vas? es muy temprano-Pregunta Kari levantándose

-Oye TK no piensas irte otra vez?¡-Dice Patamon molesto

-Ah? No no, te equivocas ahora regreso voy a ir al la ciudad del comienzo-Dijo TK en tono despreocupado

-Pues no te creo-Dijo Patamon cruzando sus brazos

-Quieres ir conmigo verdad?-Pregunta TK volteando los ojos

-Tu me conoces TK jajaj-Dijo Patamon subiéndose a la cabeza de TK

-Oigan puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunta Kari

-Ah? Claro… es que yo quería buscar un digihuevo…-Dijo TK mirando a Kari

-Yo también-Dijo Kari, provocando sorpresa en la cara de TK y Patamon-Quiero buscar a pagumon

-Yo también-Dijo TK-Pero no quería despertar a nadie, lamento por despertarte

-No importa de todas maneras ya estaba pensando ir-Dijo Kari sonriendo dejando a un lado a la dormida salamon

-TK, esta es tu oportunidad-Susurra Patamon en el oído de TK

-Patamon¡-Dijo TK sonrrojado

-Que ocurre?-Pregunta Kari

-Nada.-Dijeron el rubio y su digimon al mismo tiempo

-Bueno vamos entonces-Dijo Kari levantándose

-Ok, vámonos-Dijo TK

-Oye TK, sabes en que zona del digimundo estamos?-pregunta Patamon

-Bueno…según el Terminal- D, estamos en la Isla File-Dijo TK mirando su D-3

-Entonces la ciudad del comienzo esta por aca-Dijo Kari señalando un lugar de la pantalla de la terminal de TK

-Si, oye Patamon quieres probar una nueva digievolución?-pregunta TK-Para llegar más rápido

-Ok,digievolucionare a Manbomon

-No, gracias Patamon pero recuerdas esa vez que digievolucionaste a Mabomon

_**FlashBack: (Aquí uso del CD-Drama Michi E No Ama Shinka) **_

Cuando Joe en un incidente mescla las terminales-D de los chicos

-Hay no Joe esta en peligro, agarrare una terminal al asar-Dijo Jolei-Digievoluciona¡

-Hawkmon armor digivolves a¡ Rickmon la corriente impulsada por la amistad-Hawkmon digievoluciono con el digiegg de la amistad

-Waw ahora que lo pienso parece una estrella fugas-Dijo Kari

-Patamon¡ también pelearemos-Dijo TK agarrando también una terminal al azar-Digievoluciona¡

-Patamon armor digivolves a¡ Manbomon Palpitaciones inducidas por la luz-Patamon digievoluciono con el diegg de Kari-Manbo, Manbo

-Maldición no sere vencido por un pez luna-Dijo un Pukumon que golpea a manbomon y el puño rebota

-No siento nada-Dijo Manbomon mirando a TK

-Oh, Asi que no sientes este golpe? Ni este y este?¡-Dijo pukumon golpeándolo varias veces

-Yo no siento nada-Dijo Manbomon-Pero tengo sueño… Manbo

-No Manbomon no te quedes dormido¡-Dijo al ver que manbomon se durmió en medio de la batalla

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-Pero después me desperté-Dijo Patamon

-Si pero aparte no puedes volar-Dijo TK mirando a Patamon

-Vamos Patamon elige otro-Dijo Kari

-Puedo elegir?-Pregunta Patamon

-Claro por eso te he preguntado Patamon-Dijo TK dándole la terminal D a Patamon

-Ok,mmmm quiero este-Dijo Patamon

-Mmm del digiegg del conocimiento?

-Si¡ siempre me he preguntado como es ser un tipo insecto

-Ok, salgamos porque no quiero despertar a nadie más –Dijo TK mirando a Kari

-Si vamos –Dijo Kari y se acerco a la ojare de TK-No quiero que salamon se despierte, no quiero verla en peligro otra vez

-Que peligro?-Pregunta TK saliendo de la guarida junto con Kari y Patamon

-Te lo cuento en el camino

-Esta bien-Dijo TK algo inseguro-Digievoluciona¡

-Patamon armor digivolves a¡ Mothmon el conocimiento incomparable

-Puedo ir con usted señor TK, señorita Hikari?¡-Pregunta Dorimon que se levanto y escucho todos sus planes

-Claro, pero puede ser peligroso

-Quiero ver mi antiguo hogar porfavor llevenme-En eso TK cargo a Dorimon, y el y Kari se sujetaron de Mothmon y este fue volando

-Kari cuéntame lo sucedido-Dijo TK

-Bueno un digimon apareció después de que te fueras corriendo y nos ataco a mi y a Gatomon, los bebes nos acompañaron a la batalla y de una forma a otra digievolucionaron y también lo hizo Gatomon , creimos que lo habíamos vencido pero digievoluciono a su forma mega también lo hizo angewomon pero…

-Pero que Kari?-Pregunto Mothmon

-Vencio a Magnadramon-Dijo Kari-Y estuve a punto de entregarme para protegerlos, Dracmon me dijo que me quería a mi

-Dracmon?¡-Pregunto Mothmon-Se enfrentaron a Dracmon?¡ y digievoluciono hasta GranDracmon?¡

-Si, que ocurre?-pregunta Dorimon

-Dracmon, es un digimon del ejercito Nightmare y GranDracmon es muy poderoso, como lo vencieron?

-Aparecio en el momento justo omnimon-Dijo Kari-Y lo derroto

-Me alegro que omnimon aya llegado a tiempo-Dijo TK con tono de alivio y sonriéndole a kari-No seria lo mismo sin ti Kari

-Oye TK…

-Que pasa Month…Moth, Mouth…Mouch? Como se dice tu nombre- Pregunta TK aun mirando a Kari y Kari mirándolo a el

-Es mothmon TK¡, dejen de estar embobados mirándose y miren la ciudad del comienzo¡-Dijo mothmon haciendo que TK y Kari volteen y ven la ciudad del comienzo

-La ultima vez que la vi… no estaba tan destruida y lúgubre-Dijo Dorimon con tono nervioso

-No creo que pagumon pudiera renacer-Dijo mothmon

-Hay que inspeccionar-Dijo TK-Vale la pena asegurarnos, quien sabe tal vez nos encontremos una sorpresa-En eso TK se suelta de mothmon y cae al suelo

-TK, estas bien?-pregunta Kari desendiendo con Mothmon

-Si, no vi a cuanta altura nos encontráramos-Dijo TK sobadose la cabeza-Bueno me voy a buscar¡ haber si me alcanzan¡-Dijo TK corriendo casi cogeando con el dolor que le había provocado la caída

-Que suerte que me subi a tu cabeza Mothmon-Dijo Dorimon

-Jajaja,supongo, ay veces que TK no quiere aceptar las cosas y quiere demostrar lo contrario-Dijo Mothmon-Y les da mucho entusiasmo

-Si eso es lo que me agrada de el -Dijo Kari casi riéndose-Supongo que por eso tiene el emblema de la esperanza, el sabe creer y confiar-Dijo Kari sonrrojada

-Y muy inocente-Dijo Mothmon riéndose-Desde que lo conozco, bueno vamos a buscarlo

-Jajaja si un poco

-Oigan porque no nos ponemos serios, y vemos el problema de la ciudad del comienzo-Dijo Dorimon saltando

-Pero tu empesaste-Dijo mothmon reclamando

-No importa quien empezó-Dijo Dorimon

_**Mientras:**_

-Donde esta mi hermana¡

-Tranquilo Tai se fue con TK mientras me hacia la dormida-Dijo Salamon-No les quise incomodar, debían tener un momento a solas-Dijo salamon con cara soñadora y casi en risas

-Que me intentas decir?¡-Dijo tai algo molesto

-Tranquilo se fueron en compañía de Patamon y Dorimon a la ciudad del comienzo

-A donde?¡-Pregunto elecmon asustado

-A la ciudad del comienzo, a ver si aya esta el huevo de pagumon

-Esto es malo-Dijo elecmon

-Porque? Pregunta Izzy que se había levantado con los demás y escucharon toda la conversación

-Es que verán cada señor demonio tiene un subordinado hasta ahora solo 5 señores demonios nos han enviado a sus subordinados, falta 2, sin embargo, uno de los subordinados esta en un nivel inferior según nuestros conocimientos y ellos saben que es fácil de vencer.

-Ya y que tiene que ver todo esto?-Pregunta Mimi

-El que tiene el subordinado mas fuerte es el líder de los señores demonio, Lucemon Modo Caido, es un ultra de alto poder y supera a sus compañeros aunque sean megas, y por ser el líder su subordinado es Megidramon, uno de los cuatro grandes dragones del digimundo, es malvado y esta de parte de los virus

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con que TK y Kari se ayan ido a la ciudad del comienzo?-Dijo Mimi la cual se empezó a peinar el cabello

-Megidramon se encuentra en la ciudad del comienzo-Dijo fríamente elecmon- Ahora esta en estado de reposo pero con el mas minimo ruido este se despertara y estará de mal humor con los que interrumpieron su siesta

-Vamos punimon¡-Dijo Matt agarrando a punimon-Me voy a salvar a mi hermano¡

-Y yo a mi hermana¡ Vamos botamon

-Esperen¡-Grito Izzy cuando los dos salían de la guarida

_**Un rato después:**_

-Gracias por el aventón Izzy¡-Dijo Tai que junto con Matt y los demás digielegidos y aliados _**(incluyendo a los niños y bebes digimon XD)**_estaban encima de MegaKabuterimon

-No me los den a mi, mejor a MegaKabuterimon-Dijo Izzy avergonzado

-No hay problema, con tal de ayudar a nuestros amigos

-Oigan y porque de paso no matamos de una vez a Megidramon y liberamos la ciudad del comienzo-Dijo Tai

-Si podemos hacerlo¡-Dijo botamon

-No no pueden-Dijo salamon acercándose-Ustedes dos, punimon y botamon , solo tienen la energía suficiente para evolucionar a Agumon y Gabumon, gastaron mucha energía en ser super Megas

-Almenos en ese nivel podemos pelear¡-Dijo Botamon

-Hombres¡-Dijo Salamon llendo al lado de Yokomon

-Chicas¡-Dijeron los humanos y digimons con tono de reclamo

-Oye Tai, huelo a la aldea de los yokomons-Dijo botamon saltando

-Oye en primer lugar donde esta tu nariz?-Pregunta Tai buscando la nariz de botamon

-Ese no es el punto¡-En eso botamon empieza a poner una mueca y sierra los ojos

-Botamon estas bien?-Pregunta Tai preocupado y entonces botamon se transforma en koromon

-Koromon¡-Dijo feliz punimon y que al rato se transformo en tsunomon- Yay yo también regrese a tsunomon

-Eso lo veo-Dijo Matt mirando a Tsunomon

-Tai, Matt¡-Gritaba Sora cargando a Yokomon-Miren la aldea de aya¡

-Si no me equivoco es la aldea de los Yokomons-Dijo yokomons- Siento que están en peligro, Yokomon digivolves a¡ Biyomon¡

-Ves tai te lo dije-Dijo Koromon saltando

-Debo ir a ayudar a mis amigos¡-dijo biyomon volando a donde estaba la aldea

-Biyomon espera¡-Dijo sora viendo que su compañera se iba-Megakabuterimon puedes alcanzarla?

-Lo intentare-Dijo Megakabuterimon empezando a perseguir a Biyomon, hacia la aldea de los yokomons

-Oigan ahora que lo pienso, por que Megidramon eligió la ciudad del comienzo como hogar?-Pregunta Tanemon mirando a Elecmon

-La ciudad del comienzo tiene todas las comodidades para los digimons, y viendo como es Lucemon quiso lo mejor para su engreído subordinado-Dijo Andromon

-Será un digimon maligno, pero aun sigue siendo la digievolucion mega de guilmon

-Entonces Guilmon es malo¡-Dijo sorprendido Kapurimon que estaba mirando a Guilmon

-No, torpe-Dijo Frimon- Guilmon no haría esas cosas, jamás se juntaría con los malos

-Si, guilmon no es malvado, es un amigo, no es asi huckmon?-Pregunta Ryudamon

-Si nosotros tres intentamos pelear contra Grandracmon-Dijo Huckmon-Y digievoluciono a Growlmon.

-Chicos me avergüenzan-Dijo Guilmon

-Nosotros también digievolucionaremos¡-Dijeron los dos Demiveemon

-SI¡-Gritaron el resto de los digimons bebés de la emoción

-Niños controlence no queremos que los digimons malos nos escuchen-Dijo elecmon

-Si señor-Dijeron los digimons

-Oigan no se distraigan ya llegamos, pip-Dijo Piximon y en eso Megakabuterimon se transforma en Motimon y todos se caen al piso

-Porque siempre nos pasa esto?-pregunta koromon a Tai

-Lo siento creo que me quede sin energía-Dijo Motimon

-Auxilio¡, Sora, Sora¡

-Biyomon?¡-Grito Sora asustada-Buscando a Biyomon

-Valla este lugar esta mas grande de que lo recordaba, creo que los yokomons han aprendido a hacer edificios-Dijo Tai

-Hay peligro aquí-Dijo Tanemon- Mimi digievolucionare, Tanemon Digivolves a¡ Palmon

-Vamos koromon-Dijo Tsunomon- Tsunomon digivolves a¡ Gabumon¡

-Koromon,Digivolves a¡ Agumon¡

-Como me gustaría evolucionar-Dijo salamon lamentándose

-Almenos estas en el nivel infantil-Dijo Motimon- Mirame estoy en entrenamiento

-No se preocupen nosotros estamos con ustedes

-Auxilio¡-se escucharon los gritos de Sora en lo cual los chicos y digimons fueron corriendo y se encontraron con una sorpresa-Sueltanos degenerado

-Sora calmate, no lo recuerdas Sora?-Dijo Biyomon con nervios que estaba alzada de cabeza siendo agarrada del tobillo igualmente Sora

-Nisiquiera le he visto la cara al degenerado biyomon,-En eso Sora le patea con la pierna que estaba libre la cara al digimon que la agarraba

-Ah Sora?...-Dijo Matt con nervios

-Sora…-Dijo Tai con cara de impresión

-Ah llegaron-Dijo Sora mirándolos

-Le dice al degenerado que me suelte?¡-Dice Sora concara de alibio

-Myotismon…-Dijo Salamon acercándose

-Le patee la cara a…-Dijo Sora la cual se asusto y volteo a ver a Myotismon que se empezó a reir y solto a Sora y a Biyomon en el acto

-Ahora soy Neodevimon-Dijo El digimon que empezó a mirar a Salamon-Ah? Tu eres la misma salamon y la octava niña elegida que tanto protegiste?¡ te abandono?

-Y tu de donde sacaste esa armadura occidada?¡-Dijo molesta Salamon

-Me encontraron en la area oscura, como solo desperdicio de datos, me encontraron y me reconstruyeron y yo dirijo esta zona ahora y para la mala fortuna los yokomon son digimons inútiles

-no somos inútiles¡-Dijo Biyomon molesta aun en el lugar que había caído junto con Sora

-Grado de Corriente sangrienta¡-Ataco NeoMyotismon a Biyomon-Alguien te dijo que hablaras?¡ creo que no, la próxima te ira peor¡

-Biyomon…-Dijo Sora preocupada

-Y tu cállate también o sino te ira peor que ella-Dijo Neomyotismon mirando a Sora-Y mira que te tengo consideración ahora, debería ya haberte matado por patearme

-Ni se les ocurra hacerles daño-Dijo Andromon-Tienes digimons Megas en tu contra

-Ya lo sé-Dijo Neomyotismon riéndose-Por eso mis amos me enviaron a dos aliados

-Alejate de ellas me oiste¡-Dijo Matt-O te meteras en aprietos con ZeedGarurumon

-Matt pero no puedo digievolucionar ni en Garurumon-Dijo gabumon y enonces Matt tiene cara de sorpresa y preocupación al mismo tiempo al escuchar eso

-Ni yo Tai-Dijo Agumon

-Jajajaja esto será fácil- Dijo Neomyotismon-Les presento a mis aliados: Reapermon y Titamon

-Sus datos van a ser mios-Dijo Reapermon apareciendo y empezando a afilar sus cuchillas

-Siempre son tuyos Reapermon-Dijo Titamon algo fastidiado

-Mimi…-Dijo palmon-Se suponía que te prometi que jamas pelearía pero…

-Palmon…-Mimi miro a palmon- Digievoluciona.

-Tu también Gomamon-Dijo Joe

-Biyomon, tu también-Dijo Sora alzando su D-3

-Ni se te ocurra¡-Dijo NeoMyotismon volviendo a agarrar a Sora del tobillo y provocando que suelte el D-3 y los digimons no llegaron a digievolucionar por el susto provocado

-Sora¡-Grito Biyomon-Espiral Magico¡

-Sus ataques no les servirán¡ y si se acercan la lastimaran igualmente-Dijo Neomyotismon-Preparate para morir¡

-Sora-Grito Matt asustado

-Konpaku Shingeki!-En eso una espada choca contra la cabeza de Neomyotimon cortando parte de su armadura- Sueltala en este momento!-Neomyotismon suelta a Sora y esta cae

-Sora, Sora estas bien?

-Sabia que se me hacia conocido-Dijo Leomon-Tenias que ser tu, Ogremon

-Ogremon?¡-Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa-Palmon ahora si digievoluciona, hay que ayudar a Ogremon

-Si vamos Gomamon¡-Dijo Joe viendo a Titamon

-Gomamon warp digivolves a¡ Vikemon¡

-Palmon Warp Digivolves a¡ Rosemon¡

-Reapermon que esperas ayudame¡-Dijo Neomyotismon intentando pelear con Titamon, en eso Reaperon cruza sus cuchillas a los lados de la cabeza de Titamon

-Rosemon¡ ayuda a Titamon rápido-Dijo Mimi

-Si Mimi

-Vikemon tu intenta acabar con reapermon¡-Dijo Joe señalando a reapermon

-Si Joe-Dijo Vikemon llendo donde estaba la batalla

-Nosotros también¡-Dijo leomon a Piximon, Andromon, Neptunomon y Elecmon

-Nosotros También¡-Dijeron los digimons pequeños

-Guilmon digivolves a¡ Growlmon¡

-Hachas Vikingas¡-Ataco vikemon a reapermon

-No tan rápido¡-Dijo Reapermon el cual salto y esquivo el ataque y fue por los Demiveemon y kapurimon rodeándolos con su cuchilla-Si vuelves a hacer eso juro que les corto la cabeza

-Señor elecmon¡-Gritaron los digimons bebés

-Biyomon¡

-Si, Sora¡, Biyomon Warp digivolves a¡ Phoenixmon¡-Evoluciono Biyomon a su etapa Mega lista para atacar-Asalto¡-Enviste a Reapermon y le quita a los bebés

-Déjennos ayudar¡-Dijeron los Tres soltándose de phoenixmon

-Latigo de espinas¡-Ataco rosemon a Neomyotismon pero este lo esquivo pero es atacado por titamon con un golpe

-Ahora Rosemon, aprovecha que esta confundido¡

-Disparo de espinas¡… Cuidado¡-En eso los bebés digimons que se soltaron calleron y se interpusieron en el ataque y Neomyotismon aprovecho el desconcierto de Rosemon y la ataco por detrás evitando la vista de Titamon

-Ataque de pesadillas¡-En eso Neomyotismon empezó a absorver los datos de rose

-Hay no esta es nuestra culpa¡-Dijo Kapurimon-No lo impediremos¡

-Si¡ Al ataque¡-Dijo uno de los demiveemons y los tres saltaron hacia Neo Myotismon y empezaron a brillar y digievolucionaron

-Cabezazo de Veemon¡-Dijeron los dos nuevo V-mon, golpeando a Neomyotismon evitando que siga absorviendo los datos de Rosemon regresando a ser tanemon que fue tomada por titamon y la llevo inmediatamente con mimi

-Ahora me toca a mi¡ Mascara de fuego¡-Ataco la evolución de kapurimon, Kotemon la cual con su bara de kendo envuelta de fuego golpea a Neomyotismon

-Ahora nosotros –Dijo Saberleomon, que junto con Andromon, Marineangemon y Gururumon saltan encima de Neomyotismon

-No te preocupe, yo te ayudare¡-Dijo Reapermon aventándose encima de los enemigos pero Growlmon le lanza una bola de fuego que evita su ataque y cae al piso

-Ahora nosotros Vikemon¡-Dijo Phoenixmon-Llamarada Carmesí¡

-Aullido Berserke¡-Grito Vikemon y la fusipon de ambos ataques provocaron la derrota de Reapermon y transformarlo en datos, en eso Neomyotismon anda en el piso golpeado completamente

-Donde están los yokomons?-pregunta salamon subiéndose encima de NeoMyotismon el cual no podía levantarse

-Estan encerrados en la casa de aya…-Dijo Neomyotismon con su voz apenas oíble

-Oye Myotismon, te digo algo siempre quise hacer esto-Dijo Salamon alzando su pata –Golpe de Cachorro¡-En eso lo golpea en la cara y NeoMyotismon desaparece en datos-Listo me siento mejor, saquemos a los yokomons¡

En ese momento Vikemon regresa a ser Bukamon e igualmente Phoenixmon a Yokomon, y todos liberaron a los yokomons

-Muchas gracias-Dijeron los yokomons felices

-De nada no fue para tanto-Dijo Mimi cargando a tanemon

-Si ahora solo sean cuidadosos-Dijo salamon

-Pero si nos vuelven a atacar?-pregunta un yokomon

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pip- Dijo piximon-Me quedare a protegerlos pip,

-Que¡-Dijeron todos los elegidos y digimons

-Si ellos no podrán protegerse, pip, yo me quedare a ayudarles a reconstruir su aldea y a protegerse, pip, ustedes seguirán, pip

-Te confiamos esto piximon-Dijo Tai

-Y yo confio que ya no seas despistados pip-Dijo piximon riéndose

-Vamonos, pip, adiós piximon pip-Dijo Tai en tono burlon y repitiendo el pip de piximon

-Bueno hay que dirigirnos a la ciudad del comienzo¡-Dijo Mimi sobre titamon

-Iremos a pie-Dijo Matt

-Supongo que si-Dijo Izzy con tono cansado

-No se preocupen la ciudad del comienzo esta cerca a pie llegaremos en media hora masomenos-Dijo elecmon

-Waw eso es tan poco-Dijo Sora con sarcasmo

-Mejor voy corriendo-Dijo Matt recordando por que iban a la ciudad del comienzo-No quiero que se coman a mi hermano¡

-Yo no quiero estar sin camarada-Dijo Salamon corriendo detrás de Matt

-Y no quiero que mis papás me pidan una explicación grafica de como mi hermana fue devorada-Dijo Tai llendo detrás de salamon.

_**Mientras:**_

-TK-Donde estas?¡-Gritaba Patamon que regreso a la normalidad

-TK?¡-Gritaba también Kari

-Ahora que lo pienso, por que dejamos de vivir en la ciudad del comienzo? Hay no lo recuerdo

-Waw no hay ningún digihuevo-Dijo Patamon

-Se los llevaron a todos-Dijo dorimon

-Chicos miren lo que encontré-Grito Tk para llamar a los demás

_**Continuará:**_

_**Que habrá encontrado TK? Tan tan tan misterio :3,**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	13. Redada en la ciudad del comienzo

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-Que sucede TK?¡-pregunto kari corriendo y detrás de ella los digimons

-Miren lo que encontré-Dijo TK-Es un digihuevo

-Será de Pagumon?-Pregunta Patamon

-No lo se pero es el único digiehuevo en este lugar, será mejor llevárnoslo-dijo TK mirando al digihuevo

-Creo que ya recordé por que dejamos este lugar-Dijo Dorimon poniéndose detrás de Kari asustado

-Que sucede?-Pregunta TK mirando a dorimon

-TK… mira esa cola-Dijo Patamon, en eso de la cola levantándose aparece un dragon gigante

-El se come los digihuevos que llegan para que no puedan renacer¡-Dijo Dorimon-Salvemos al digihuevo¡-Ese grito hizo que megidramon les tomara atención a los chicos

-Ok Kari llévate el digihuevo y a dorimon y Patamon-Dijo TK corriendo para otra dirección-Yo lo distraeré¡

-TK¡ eso es una locura¡-Dijo patamon-Hazme digievolucionar¡ TK¡, hay no importa no dejare que TK sea devorado… Patamon digivolves a¡ Angemon¡-En eso angemon va rápido por TK y lo agarra y se lo lleva lejos de la dirección de megidramon

-Angemon que haces?¡-Pregunta TK sorprendido ante la aparición de angemon

-Vine a salvarte-En eso Kari carga el digihuevo y a dorimon y angemon pasa a su lado y agarra la mano de Kari y se la lleva volando

-Aun nos sigue¡-Grita Kari mirando a Megidramon el cual extiende sus alas y empieza a volar detrás de ellos-Ahora esta volando¡

-Le enviare un mensaje a los demás para que nos ayuden-Dijo Tk sacando su terminal-D

"_**Hermano estoy con Kari en la ciudad del comienzo, Nos ataca un dragón gigante, ven rápido, y ayúdanos, por favor angemon está intentando huir pero esta cosa es más veloz, vengan y ayúdennos"**_

_**TK**_

_**En otro lado:**_

-Detectamos una señal de comunicación viene del área de Megidramon Lucemon-Dijo Lilithmon

-Perfecto esta vez me encargare de estos niños elegidos, para evitarme más problemas-Dijo Lucemon

-Creo que Beelzemon se te adelanto-Dijo Daemon

-No dejare que el se lleve toda la diversión-Dijo Lucemon con voz Macabra-Ire en este instante, pero mientras, Megidramon… Disparales

_**Donde TK y Kari**_

En ese momento Megidramon ataca a angemon provocando que regrese a ser Patamon y todos están en dirección de caer al suelo

-Patamon¡Despierta¡-Gritaba TK-Patamon¡

-Nos vamos a caer¡-Gritaba Kari abrazada a dorimon

-El digihuevo se romperá si caemos¡-Gritaba dorimon

-Patamon despierta porfavor¡-Gritaba TK y entonces este agarra a Patamon y agarra a Kari del hombro-Lo lamento Kari todo esto es mi culpa lo lamento tanto.

-TK…-Dijo Kari mirándolo

-La verdad lo siento-Dijo TK-Pero prometo que nada te pasará-Entonces TK levanta su D-3- Patamon¡-Patamon empieza a abrir sus ojos

-Patamon Warp digivolves a¡ Seraphimon- Seraphimon salva a TK y a Kari de caer y los lleva a un lugar seguro- Quédense aquí yo derrotare a Megidramon

-Megidramon?-Pregunta TK

-Asi se llama ese digimon-Dijo Dorimon-Yo te acompaño seraphimon¡ quiero pelear¡

-Es mucho para un bebé como tu-Dijo Seraphimon

-Entonces yo ire¡-Dijo TK

-TK, Tu no…

-No puedes decirme que no valla seraphimon estoy allí para apoyarte amigo-Dijo TK calmadamente-Dorimon, cuida de Kari y del digihuevo

-No te preocupes-Dijo Dorimon

-Ni lo pienses que me quedaré TK-Dijo Kari

-Kari no puedes ir, no tienes a salamon para pelear-Dijo TK con tono de preocupación-Por ahora ocúpate del digihuevo…Vamos Seraphimon

Seraphimon va volando a toda velocidad con TK en su espalda, y golpea a Megidramon el cual se detiene en el acto

-Seraphimon, un enemigo capacitado para pelear conmigo, Megidramon-Dijo megidramon hablando en tercera persona-Veran que mis amos oscuros los mataran, claro si Megidramon no lo hace primero, Flama Megiddo¡

-TK, sujetate-Dijo Seraphimon-Siete Cielos¡-Los dos ataques impactan entre si y se repeleen asi mismos-TK es mejor que te quedes con Kari y Dorimon

-No lo hare-Dijo TK

-Por que?¡ Puede ser que mueras en medio de esta batalla

-No, ese digimon es muy poderoso y se que eres capaz de todo seraphimon, hasta sacrificar tu vida y no quiero que pase eso otra vez-Dijo TK aferrándose más fuerte a Seraphimon

-TK…

-No dejare que te vuelva a pasar eso Seraphimon-Dijo TK firme

-Ah que momento tan cursi, Aullido de Dragon¡

-Rompedor Divino¡-Ataco Seraphimon esquivando el ataque de megidramon, dándole al mismo

-Megidramon es muy grande-Dijo Megidramon al darse cuenta que es un punto fácil de atinar-Megidramon debe hacerse más pequeño-En eso una luz violeta rodea a Megidramon

-Que es lo que le esta pasando?¡-Pregunta TK asustado-Lo vencimos?

-Esta transformándose-Dijo Seraphimon-Siento el poder oscuro de un señor demonio

-Que?¡-Tk voltea y ve a Kari y a Dorimon observando la batalla-Escondanse ahora¡

-Que nos esta diciendo?-Pregunta Kari-No te escucho¡

-Que te escondas¡-grito TK y en eso TK ve una sombra detrás de Kari-Hikari¡

-Que?¡-Entonces Kari se da la vuelta y ve a lucemon detrás de ella sonrriendole-AH¡ quien eres?¡

-Lucemon¡ Gota de Metal!-Ataco Dorimon- Alejate de ella¡

-Valla encerio crees que me ganaras?-Pregunta Lucemon y entonces patea a dorimon

-Seraphimon¡-Grito TK

-Si, TK¡-entonces Seraphimon fue a dirección de Lucemon pero un digimon invistió a seraphimon antes de que pudiera atacar a lucemon

-Alejate de ella yo cumpli una promesa¡-Dijo dorimon el cual fue rodeado de luz-Dorimon digivolves a¡ Dorumon¡ Cañon de Metal¡

-Ah TK¡-Dijo Seraphimon el cual se preocupó por TK por el impacto-Estas bien?

-No te preocupes amigo solo fue un rasguño?-Dijo TK sobándose-Lo que mas importa es… Kari¡

-No importa cuanto intenten librarse de mi no los dejare pasar-Dijo el digimon que los invistió

-Quien eres?¡-Dijo TK molesto

-Yo? Soy ChaosGallantmon-Dijo el digimon-No permitiré que interrumpan a mi señor Lucemon

-No..-Dijo TK con odio-Kari¡

-TK¡-Grito Kari al ver que lucemon se le acercaba y empezó a aferrandose mas fuerte el digihuevo

-Serás mía¡-Dijo Lucemon acercando su mano hacia Kari

-Metal Rápido¡-Ataco Dorumon intentando evitar que lucemon se acercara a Kari pero Lucemon ataco a dorumon y lo avento lejos

-Dorumon¡-Grito Kari asustada

-Ahora serás mía portadora de la luz-Dijo Lucemon riéndose malvadamente

-Kari¡-Grito TK asustado-Seraphimon¡

-Asención Santa¡-Entonces un monto de rayos en el cielo caen encima de ChaosGallantmon provocando la separación de el con el cuerpo de Seraphimon y llendo inmediatamente donde Kari pero…

-Balas de doble impacto¡-Una bala cae en una de las alas de Lucemon provocando que este se aleje de Kari

-Esa voz… ese digimon-Dijo TK-Tu eras un señor demonio¡

-Sabia que si les decía quien era jamás me habrían hecho caso-Dijo el digimon que salía de la neblina que había provocado la pelea entre Megidramon y Seraphimon, resultaba ser beelzemon-Ahora tu Seraphimon entretén a Chaosgallantmon que esta convulsionando en el piso, a no espera…se esta electrocutando?.

-Beelzemon, como pudiste siendo un señor demonio traicionarnos-Dijo Lucemon mirándolo con desagrado

-Yo? Bueno en primer lugar nunca pedi ser un señor demonio y ahora apártate de la chica-Dijo beelzemon apuntando a Lucemon

-Hikari¡-Gritaba Tai corriendo recién llegando a la ciudad del comienzo y Kari va corriendo donde Tai junto con un lastimado dorumon

-TK¡ donde esta mi hermano?¡-Pregunta Matt corriendo

-Matt aquí estoy recibiste mi mensaje?¡

-Si TK, que te paso en el brazo?-Pregunta Matt mientras TK estaba colgado de la espalda de Seraphimon mientras este estaba intentando contener a ChaosGallantmon para que no interfiriera en la batalla de Beelzemon y Lucemon

-Nada…-dijo TK con una sonrisa en la cara-Solo es un rasponsito

-Ni que rasponsito ni que nada, Tk eso es sangre bajate de allI, deja que seraphimon pelee solo, se ve que puede controlar la situación

-Si TK solo lo mantendré, no te preocupes-Dijo Seraphimon entonces TK bajo de Seraphimon y fue con Matt

-TK, como te hicitste eso?¡-Dijo Matt alarmado alsando el brazo de la chaqueta de TK

-Bueno Solo es un rasponcito no es para preocuparse-Dijo TK intentando no alarmar a su hermano mas de lo que ya estaba-Es que chaosgallantmon me rozo con su lanza eso es todo

-Ven para acá, vamos a lavarte esto de una vez-Dijo Matt agarrando el brazo de TK

-Kari, hazme digievolucionar para ayudar a serapimon

-Dehecho todos digievolucionemos para ayudar a Seraphimon¡

-Y beelzemon?-Pregunta Kari asustada

-No podemos meternos en esa batalla-Dijo Leomon-No podemos interferir entre señores demonio… Leomon Warp digivolves a¡ Saberleomon

En si todos los que podían digievolucionar digievolucionaron y fueron a ayudar a Seraphimon

-Encerio Matt estoy bien, suéltame debo ayudar también¡-Dijo TK insistente

-Joe ven aquí rápido tu estudias para ser Doctor, as algo por Tk-Dijo Matt

-Lo haría pero no tengo nada para ayudar pero si quieres lo puedo revisar-Dijo Joe acercándose con Bukamon

Mientras, los digimons demonios peleaban en el cielo atacándose entre si, sin embargo solo se esquivaban los ataques lo cual colmo la paciencia de beelzemon.

-Listo me canse¡, conoce a mis amigas las berenjenas-En eso beelzemon empieza a dispararle a lucemon con toda su energía

-Tai, ese sonido fue el disparo que me despertó en el ataque de Grandracmon-Dijo Agumon mirando al cielo-Hay como quisiera digievolucionar para ayudar a mis amigos

-Bueno ahora los únicos que pueden pelear de los digimons elegidos son magnadramon y Seraphimon-Dijo Tai-Por sierto como esta TK?

-Encerio estoy bien no es necesario que hagan esto-Dijo TK algo indiferente en lo que le sucedia, en eso todos los digimons aliados peleaban contra Chaosgallantmon, el cual ya estaba suficientemente lastimado por pelear con Megas

-Yo, no me rendiré tan fácil-Dijo ChaosGallantmon el cual voló hacia arriba de donde miraba a todos los digimons que se encontraban en el suelo menos Seraphimon y Magnadramon los cuales volaban-Prisión Judeca¡-En eso una luz de proyección de su escudo le dio a todos los digimons terrestres que se encontraban presentes en el ataque dándolos por vencidos

-No¡, amigos¡-Grito Seraphimon-Siete Cielos¡

-Ahora me siento mas poderoso, Disparo del caos¡-En eso los dos ataques se repelen-No podrán vencerme y menos un digimon como tu magnadramon

-Que me quieres decir?-Dijo magnadramon molesta

-Tu y yo antes que me transformara formábamos la legion de los 4 grandes dragones del digimundo junto con otros dos sin embargo de los 4 tu eres la mas debilucha, Cruel Balmung-Golpea a Magnadramon con su lanza y esta regresa a ser Salamon y cae desde las alturas

-No Salamon¡-Grito Kari dejando el digihuevo en manos de Tai y llendo a dirección donde estaba callendo salamon

-Hikari¡-Grito Tai-Regresa aquí¡-En eso Kari atrapa a Salamon y ChaosGallantmon aprovecha el momento para atacarla con su lanza-Kari¡

-Maldición Seraphimon¡-Grito TK en lo cual Seraphimon intento detener a Chaosgallantmon pero este era mas rápido que el, asi que TK se fue corriendo donde estaba kari

-Cruel Balmung¡-En eso algo se interpone en el ataque siendo apuñalado por la poderosa lanza, evitando que lastimara a Kari

-Beelzemon…-Dijo Kari entre lagrimas

-No te preocupes por mi… aun peleando con Lucemon ya habría terminado asi… por favor cuiden de mi digihuevo, lamento haberles causado un muchas molestias

-A lo contrario…-Dijo Kari empezando a sollozar-Tu nos ayudaste mucho-En eso Beelzemon le regala una sonrisa a Kari y se convierte en digihuevo

-Tal vez me lo coma como almuerzo-Dijo cruelmente chaosgallantmon agarrando el digihuevo de Beelzemon

-Si pero primero llevémonos a esta niña elegida-Dijo lucemon el cual ya no tenia enemigo con quien combatir tras la muerte de beelzemon, en eso se escuha pasos detrás de ambos digimons y estos voltean y ven a Seraphimon y TK detrás de ellos

-Eso es totalmente injusto-Dijo TK con frialdad agarrándose el brazo-No tiene sentido por que dañar asi a los digimons he intentaron matar a mi mejor amiga¡

-Si y que tiene?-Dijo lucemon fríamente mirando a TK

-TK¡ que demonios haces¡-Grito Matt corriendo donde TK junto con Tai

-Si¡ y ustedes aléjense de mi hermana¡-Grito Tai corriendo con agumon atrás

-Creo que llegaran tarde-Dijo lucemon mirando a los hermanos desesperados corriendo con sus digimons

-Tarde a que?¡-pregunta Seraphimon poniéndose en posición de pelea

-Para esto¡-Entonces Lucemon agarra a TK del cuello y lo levanta y este empieza a mover sus piernas

-TK¡-Dijo Seraphimon y quiso atacar a lucemon pero ChaosGallantmon se lo impidió y por su poca energía que conservaba,Seraphimon regreso a ser Tokomon

-To…komon-Dijo TK mirando a su amigo en el piso inconsiente

-TK¡-Grito Matt-Gabumon digievoluciona¡

-Lo lamento Matt no puedo, pero…-En eso Gabumon corre donde Lucemon –Fuego azul¡

-Encerio crees que me haras daño?

-Flama bebé¡-Ataco también agumon pero tampoco le hizo daño a lucemon

-Que es esto? Sangre?-pregunta Lucemon-Entonces te debe de doler?-En eso Lucemon presiona el brazo de TK y este empieza a gritar de dolor-Con que solo un rasponcito no? Te aconsejaría que no gritaras se te va a acabar el aire

-Basta, basta ,basta-Le dijo Kari a Lucemon en eso Kari empieza a irradiar Luz-Por que debe pasar esto¡, esto no es justo¡-En eso Kari deja a salamon aun lado junto con el digihuevo de Beelzemon y ella salta y agarra el brazo con el que Lucemon estaba ahoracando a TK

-Ha¡ eso si me duele¡-Dijo Lucemon al sentir la potente luz de Kari, soltando a TK y Kari suelta a lucemon y va corriendo donde TK el cual se sobaba el cuello-Chaosgallantmon…destrúyelos a ambos y a sus digimons

-La luz de Kari…Matt, me siento con mucho poder- Dijo Gabumon

-Digievoluciona a Zeed Garurumon¡ -Grito Matt

-Tu También agumon a VictoryGreymon¡-Dijo Tai

-Si¡-Dijeron ambos digimons

-Gabumon super warp digivolves a¡ ZeedGarurumon¡

-Agumon super warp digivolves a¡ Victorygreymon¡

-Matalos¡-Grito Lucemon señalando a los dos Super Megas

_**Mientras algo lejos:**_

-Estan bien?-pregunta Mimi a los digimons los cuales recibieron el ataque de Chaosgallantmon

-Si, estamos bién –Dijeron los digimons levantándose

-Estan heridos-Dijo Joe-déjenme revisarlos

-Seguros que están bién?-Pregunta Sora revisando a Leomon

-Si lo estamos-dijo elecmon-Growlmon estas bien?

-Si señor elecmon, ustedes están bién-Pregunta Growlmon a sus pequeños amigos

-Si lo estamos¡-Dijeron todos sonrientes

-Si ellos fueron muy fuertes-Sonrrio yokomon

-Y donde están TK y Kari?-pregunta elecmon el cual se levanto del piso-Los salvaron?

-No Matt esta en eso-Dijo Sora mirando a donde estaban los digimons super megas

_**Donde los otros:**_

-Que esperas ChaosGallantmon¡-Grito lucemon viendo que el digimon nose movia-Pero que te pasa¡-En eso Lucemon ve y Chaosgallantmon había sido atravesado por un disparo tan rápido que fue invisible, del cañon de Zeedgarurumon-No puede ser rayos¡

-Es mejor que te vallas de aquí¡-Dijo Victory Greymon apuntando a Lucemon con su espada

-Como digas-Dijo lucemon sonriendo macabramente y en ese momento desaparece en una onda oscura

-Tk, hermano estas bien?-pregunta Matt corriendo donde TK

-Y tu Kari?-Pregunta Tai acercándose

-Si lo estoy-Dijo Kari todavía irradiando luz

-Kari¡-grito salamon cargando el digihuevo de Beelzemon en su espalda-Kari me alegro que estes bien-En eso Salamon al sentir la luz de Kari instantáneamente digievoluciono a Gatomon y se empezó a mirar extrañada

-Que sucedió que no se te había acabado la energía?-Pregunta Victory Greymon algo confundido

-Si pero… Kari, puedes usar tu luz para revivir este lugar¡-Dijo Gatomon cargando aun al digihuevo

-Encerio?-Pregunta Kari algo confundida-Encerio me gustaría revivir este lugar… lo intentare-En eso Kari agarra su D-3 y lo pone contra su pecho y enonces la ciudad del comienzo empezó a brillar y regreso a como estaba antes de la llegada de los señores demonios, empezaron a llegar digihuevos de todos lados y los digimons bebés empezaron a saltar de alegría al ver todos los digihuevos llegar

-A mi hogar-Dijo elecmon saltando de felicidad, pero en eso Kari se desmaya y TK logra atraparla con el brazo bueno que tenia-Ah esta bién?

-Kari estas bien?-Pregunta TK preocupado

-Si, lo estoy solo estoy agotada –Dijo Kari abriendo los ojos y ve a TK-Creo que yase como se sienten los digimons cuando se les va la energía jajaj

-Me alegro que estés bien-Dijo TK-Ahora que lo recuerdo algo me falta…Tokomon¡-TK se acordó del perdido Tokomon que no sabia donde estaba

-No te preocupes TK, estoy bien-Dijo Patamon-Mira el poder de Kari me afecto ami también

-Y a nosotros-Dijeron Biyomon,Tentomon,palmon y gomamon

-Y creo que alguien debe de cuidar a esto a tantos niños-Dijo elecmon mirando los digihuevos

-Te quedaras elecmon a cuidar los digihuevos?-Pregunta Patamon

-Supongo-Dijo elecmon y en eso ve a los pequeños digimons tristes-Que les pasa?

-Es que queríamos ayudar a pelear con ellos-Dijo frimon triste

-Bueno… si quieren pueden ir con ellos-Dijo elecmon

-Enserio-Dijeron los bebé en tono de felicidad

-Claro y no son recién nacidos y la mayoría de ustedes ya han digievolucionado-Dijo elecmon-Ademas los bebés se tienen que ir por su cuenta al alcanzar la segunda etapa de evolución

-Gracias señor elecmon¡-Dijeron los digimons felices

-Elecmon, creo que deberías quedarte con el digihuevo que encontramos-Dijo TK

-Lo dudo-Dijo elecmon-El averlo encontrado es un milagro no creo yo creo que el destino quiere que ustedes lo tengan

-Esta bien prometemos cuidarlo-Dijo Kari-Y el digihuevo de Beelzemon se puede quedar?

-Claro ese si se puede quedar-Entonces Elecmon agarra el digihuevo de Beelzemon y lo inspecciona-No puede quedarse

-Por que no?-Pregunta Gatomon

-Por que al parecer este digihuevo no es normal como los que cuido aquí, este debe ir con un humano-Dijo elecmon

-Un humano?-Pregunta TK-Quieres decir que Beelzemon tiene un compañero humano?

-Si, pero de alguna u otra forma se habran separado-Dijo elecmon-Lo cuidaría si tan solo su humano vendría por el, pero como la puerta esta cerrada entonces… ya saben

-Entiendo lo cuidaremos también-Dijo Gatomon

-Chicos hay que irnos-Dijo Victorygreymon regresando a ser botamon

-Si, vamos a buscar comida para nuestro almuerzo-Dijo Zeedgarurumon regresando a ser Punimon

-Bueno entonces esta es la despedida amigo-Dijo Patamon extendiéndole su pata a elecmon

-Bueno los extrañare a todos-Dijo elecmon estrechando la pata de Patamon

-Adiós señor elecmon-Dijeron todos los digimons que fueron cuidados por elecmon

-Adios los extrañare¡

_**Mientras:**_

-Con que Beelzemon nos traiciono eh?-Dijo Lilithmon-Ya se veía muy sospechoso… y entonces Lucemon tuviste miedo?

-Muy graciosa Lilithmon, como si tu no te ubieras asustado con tal poder ahora supongo que tu tonta estarías muerta-Dijo lucemon molesto

-Y cambiamos el nombre a los Seis grandes señores demonios o que?

-Bueno hay que acabar con ellos otro dia ahora tengo sueño-Dijo Belphemon durmiéndose

-De que rayos hablas?-pregunta Daemon al no entender lo que dijo Belphemon

-Belphemon quiere decir que es mejor que tomemos un descanso de esos niños y reunir fuerzas para nuestro próximo ataque-Dijo Barbamon

-Ok, si tu lo dices-Dijo Lucemon-De todas maneras yo estoy cansado también, vamos a descansar por este momento

_**Mientras con los elegidos:**_

-Listo todos están mejor?¡-Dice Joe al ayudar a todos los digimons heridos y a TK curándole su brazo

-SI¡-Dijeron

-Gracias Joe-Dijo TK sobándose la venda de su brazo cargando el digihuevo que encontraron el y Kari

-De nada y ten cuidado TK ese brazo necesita descansar a parte si vas a estar cargando ese digihuevo es mejor que no hagas tantos esfuerzos

-Si, Mamá-Dijo TK con sarcasmo

-Hay no bromees TK, apoco mi mamá es tan fea-Dijo Matt con tono de broma

-Si, si como sea-Dijo Joe volteando y llendo con los demás

_**Continuará:**_

_**El próximo capitulo se tratara de como los elegidos y digimons pasan la tarde y hare un pequeño momento a solas entre TK y Kari.**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD **_


	14. Todo puede pasar antes de almorzar

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-Hiedra venenosa-Palmon uso su especialidad para alcanzar unas manzanas que se encontraban en un árbol

-Creo que estas son suficientes-Dijo biyomon que junto con tentomon cargaban un monton de manzanas

-Creo los humanos no solo se alimentan de manzanas-Dijo gomamon-Voy a ir a buscar más cosas

-Nosotros encontramos uvas-Dijo botamon que junto con punimon traían un ramillete de uvas

-Solo eso?-pregunta gomamon algo desconcertado

-No te preocupes hay mas solo que esto es lo único que podemos traer-Dijo punimon

-Entonces vamos-dijo gomamon lleno con ellos-Yo los ayudare a traer más, por cierto donde están Gatomon y Patamon no deberían ayudar también?

-Estan ocupados con TK y Kari intentando abrir los digihuevos de beelzemon y el que encontraron-Dijo Punimon

_**Donde TK y Kari:**_

-Hay que darles mucho cariño, hay que darles mucho cariño-Repetian TK y Patamon sobando el digihuevo perdido en la ciudad del inicio.

-Encerio creen que repetir eso cada vez hara que el digihuevo de abra?-pregunta Gatomon entretenida viendo como Kari acariciaba el digihuevo

-Vamos Gatomon, no seas asi es divertido además a mi y a TK nos trae recuerdos-Dijo Patamon sonriente

-Como cual?-pregunta Gatomon curiosa

-Si como cual?-pregunta Kari al entrarle también la curiosidad

-Ah?, cierto yo no les conte sobre la vez que yo y Patamon nos quedamos en la ciudad del comienzo no?-Dijo TK

-No nunca me lo comentaste aunque siempre me pregunte como se habían hecho amigos de elecmon-Dijo Kari

-Es que yo y Patamon por culpa de devimon nos separamos de los demás y nos encontramos con un montón de bebes digimons, asi que nos encontrabamos en la ciudad del comienzo-Dijo TK-Y allí elecmon nos enseño como cuidar a los bebés

-Ya veo-Dijo Kari mirando al digihuevo de beelzemon-Aun no puedo creer que beelzemon le pertenezca a un niño elegido

-Eso explica porque te salvo y nos ayudó-Dijo TK mirando el digihuevo y después sonrriendole a kari-Si no fuera por él, yo no habría regresado y tu no estarias aqui a mi lado kari.

-Ambos le debemos mucho-Dijo Kari abrazando al digihuevo, en eso Patamon y Gatomon intercambian mirandas

-Oigan vamos a ir a ayudar a los demás digimons a buscar comida-Dijo Patamon saliendo de donde estaban

-Si, no nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada-Dijo Gatomon siguiendo a Patamon-Nos vemos

-Adiós-Dijo Kari viendo como los digimons se iban y después planto su mirada en el brazo vendado de TK-Oye TK, te sigue doliendo?

-Ah que cosa?-En eso TK mira su brazo vendado-jajajaja, lo olvide, ya no me duele el brazo

-Que bien-Dijo Kari sonriendo-Perdon por haber causado tantos problemas con lucemon

-Kari no te culpes por algo que tu no has hecho-Dijo TK- Todo fue mi culpa, no debi llevarte Kari no sabia que estarías en peligro pues tu eres muy importante para mi sabes

_**Mientras:**_

-Izzy que haces?-pregunta Mimi

-Investigo el terminal-D-Dice Izzy sentado abriendo programas en la terminal

-Oye Izzy y averiguaste algo de porque tu, Sora y TK no tenían el anticuerpo X-pregunta Joe acercándose

-No no lose, pero lo averiguare-Dijo Izzy mirando el terminal-Miran esto, asta ahora he descubierto que aquí se puede ver todos los digimons con los que hemos peleado y sus líneas evolutivas aun lado los emblemas de quien lo derroto

-Quieres decir que Los digimons que vencimos sus datos están en nuestra terminal-D?-Pregunta Mimi

-Si aquí están todos y la mayoría tienen el emblema de Tai y Matt en la esquina, Chicos demnos algo de crédito a nosotros también-Dijo Izzy

-Ya espera la próxima Izzy-Dijo Matt- Además eso les cansa a botamon y punimon se merecen un descanso

-Cierto y a donde se metieron?-pregunta Tai

-Se fueron con Biyomon y los demás a traer comida

-Bueno yo y Matt nos iremos a pescar-Dijo Tai-Traeremos salmón si es posible

-Si asi tendremos algo que acompañe a la comida que los digimons traigan-Dijo Matt agarrando una rama con hilo igual que Tai y yendo al arroyo mas cercano

-Oigan encontramos agua purificada para por beber-Dijo Titamon que junto con leomon estaban cargando botellas de agua

-De donde sacaron esas botellas?-pregunta Joe

-De la tienda de Digitamamon-Dijo Andromon llegando con unos platos para que los chicos se sirvan la comida

-Digitamamon tiene una tienda?¡-Dijeron todos los presentes

-Claro-Dijo Titamon-Todos los digitamamons tienen una tienda o restaurant , pero este tiene una tienda escondida ya que no tiene permiso de los señores demonios para vender y aparte esta lejos

-Bueno yo y mimi acomodaremos los platos pera poder servirnos, Joe has la fogata para cocinar, e Andromon ya que tu eres una maquina creo que deberías ayudar a Izzy a ver como funciona la terminal-D

-Entendido¡-Dijeron todos

-Faltamos nosotros-Dijeron leomon y ogremon

-Ha… ustedes busquen y ayuden al resto de los digimons que están buscando comida-Dijo Sora

_**Mientras con los digimons:**_

-Ahora como llevamos esta comida?-Pregunto biyomon

-No lo se-Dijo botamon arrastrando su ramita de uvas junto con punimon

-Y creo que hemos recogido mucha comida-Dijo gomamon

-Oigan allí hay un arroyo-Dijo Tentomon-Y creo que pasa justo al lado del lugar donde están los demás, gomamon usa tu marcha de peces para que nos ayuden a llevar la comida

-Entendido, marcha de peces¡- En eso los peces aparecen en el arroyo-Hola peces necesito que nos ayuden a llevar esta comida…dicen que si lo harán

-Oye gomamon desde cuando halas "pezeñol"?-Pregunta palmon

-No saben todo de mi-Dijo gomamon poniendo su aleta en el pecho con orgullo-Oigan botamon y punimon suban ustedes también con la comida y vigilen que no se caiga nada

-Si¡-Dijeron los digimons y saltaron en la barca formada por los peces

-Hiedra venenosa-Palmon usa su especialidad que junto con los demás digimons poner la comida en la balsa de peces

-Listo, yo ire al frente para guiar a los peces-Dijo gomamon entrando al arroyo-Ustedes sigan recolectando más comida

-Espera que no era ya suficiente para el almuerzo?

-Si, pero y para la cena? No vamos a buscar de noche o si?

-Es un buen punto-Dijo Gatomon que salía de los arbustos-pero ya no es necesario que ustedes busquen

-Si, ustedes vallan a descansar, nos toca a nosotros buscar solo lleven la comida donde los demás-Dijo Patamon bajando de un árbol

-Que bién, esta comida ya me daba hambre-Dijo piyomon que junto con los demás siguieron el camino del arroyo

-Oye Gatomon, tu de que crees de que estén hablando TK y Kari?-Dijo Patamon risueño y emocionado

-Nose aunque cuando me fui Kari se puso nerviosa-Dijo Gatomon trepando a los arboles y buscando comida-Pero vale la pena ser amigos por siempre recuerdas

-Si, Gatomon tengo una pregunta…reemplasaste la falta de wizardmon conmigo?-Dijo Patamon nervioso intentando no mirar a Gatomon en la rama de un arbol-No te lo tomes a mal, porfavor

-Bueno…wizardmon si fue mi gran amigo, pero Patamon tu y wizardmon no son iguales ambos son mis amigos ineparables, aunque wizardmon no este con nosotros ahora el esta conmigo de una u otra forma, asi que no te preocupes además jamás me perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo-Dijo Gatomon con una sonrisa

-Oye y Gatomon a ti te gustaría ser mi amiga especial?-pregunta Patamon nervioso

-Como amigo especial?... oye Patamon…-Entonces Gatomon se sonrrojo de repente-Yo te gusto?

-Ah? A que te refieres con gustar?-pregunta Patamon sudando intentando que Gatomon no vea su cara colorada-Bueno yo…

-Hola los ayudamos en algo?-Pregunto guilmon,y detrás de el se encontraban huckmon,dorumon, ryudamon,los dos V-mon, kotemon y los pequeños demimeramon, Kyaromon y Frimon

-Claro-Dijo Patamon mirando abajo a los digimons los cuales empezaron a recolectar comida lo mas rápido posible

_**Donde TK y Kari:**_

-No en serio?-pregunto Kari riéndose

-Si te lo juro no es la primera vez que me hago una herida asi-Dijo TK también riéndose y todavía sobando al digihuevo perdido

-No te creo pero encerio TK esa era la más ridícula forma de hacerte eso-Dijo Kari sonrriendole a TK, pero después vio un charco cerca y entonces se quedo mirándolo fijamente parando de sonrreir.

-Que sucede Kari?-Pregunta TK, después empezó a mirar al charco y en eso con su zapatilla empuja tierra sobre el charco para que este se deje de ver-Kari, en estos tiempos es normal ver algo relacionado con el mar oscuro especialmente eso-Dijo TK mirando al montículo que tapo el charco-Te prometo que no te pasara nada.

-Si, es que ahora que me puse a pensar ,Gatomon me dijo que en la aldea de los yokomons se encontraron con myotismon y antes de eso nos encontramos con devimon-En eso TK bajo su cabeza y empezó a mirar al huevo-Eso significa que reviven digimons virus, y que pasa si regresan los Dark Masters? O Mumymon y Arukenimon?

-La verdad no lo se-Dijo TK, en eso empieza a mirar a Kari-Pero te prometo que mientras aun este de pie no te pasara nada-Dijo TK sonrriendole a Kari la cual se ruboriza al ver la sonrisa de TK

-Tk, yo… gracias-Dijo Kari intentando mirar a TK, en lo cual TK se acerca y le da… un lindo abrazo de aliento a Kari, pero cuando se separan del abrazo ambos se miran a los ojos y entonces sus labios estaban a dos centímetros de chocar, pero en eso el digihuevo de beelzemon se abrió y los sorprendió a ambos

-Hola amiguito como te llamas?-dijo TK mirando al digimon que salio del digihuevo

-Mi nombre es kiimon-Dijo el digimon-Y gracias por cuidar mi digihuevo, la verdad no crei que ustedes se lo llevarían

-Por que no lo haríamos? Me salvaste la vida-Dijo Kari levantándolo

-Oigan se iban a besar?-pregunta kiimon lo que provovca que Kari y TK se volvieran completamente rojos

-No, a que te refieres jamás besaría a TK-Dijo Kari diciéndolo de forma natural intentando no prestar atención a TK, el cual reacciono de con cara de tristeza.

-Oigan voy a buscar a Patamon-Dijo TK que cargaba el digihuevo saliendo del lugar donde estaba Kari y kiimon, medio triste

-TK no quise decir eso…-Susurro Kari pero kiimon llego a escuchar

-Entonces si se iban a besar?-Pregunta Kiimon

-Bueno yo lo iba a besar porque me gusta TK, Gatomon lo sabe, pero yo nose si yo le gusto a TK y nose si el me iba a besar también, estoy confundida-Entonces kiimon le miro con cara confundida mientras Kari enrojecía

-Entonces lo ibas a besar?-pregunta kiimon a lo que Kari cabizbaja asiente-No te preocupes te lo voy a compensar-En eso kiimon sale del lugar rebotan y para mala suerte de Kari lo perdió de vista

-Kiimon¡-Grito Kari buscándolo

_**Mientras:**_

-Oye kotemon, con esa vara de kendo tienes mucha facilidad para bajar esas frutas-Dijo Patamon sonrriendole

-Si, me alegro de ayudar Patamon-Dijo kotemon

-Nosotros queremos digievolucionar también-Dijeron Kiaromon, demimeramon y Frimon

-Bueno yo digievolucione gracias a TK, mi compañero humano-Dijo Patamon acomodando la comida en un lugar para que no ocupe mucho espacio

-Ella también digievoluciono gracias a la señorita Kari?-Pregunto frimon señalando a Gatomon con su cola

-No, solo mi forma ultra y mega de allí lo hice por mi propia cuenta-Dijo Gatomon colgándose con su cola a la rama de un árbol-Oye Patamon puedo hablar contigo un rato?

-Ah? Bueno-Dijo Patamon llendo donde estaba Gatomon, algo sonrrojado en eso Gatomon lo jala a unos arbustos-Que quieres hablar?

-Si te gusto o no?-Pregunto Gatomon algo sonrrojada

-Bueno te yo te pregunte primero te gusto o no?-Dijo Patamon sonrrojado también intentando cambiar el tema

-Que…cuando?¡-Pregunta Gatomon confundida y poniéndose más roja

-Cuando fuimos a dar el paseo¡-Dijo Patamon poniéndose nervioso-Cuando eras salamon te pregunte si me tomabas más que un amigo.

-Ah… cuando soy salamon, soy muy inocente sabes y más con gente de confianza-Dijo Gatomon sonrrojada-Bueno tengo que admitir que…

-Que que?-pregunta Patamon algo enojado por la duda, entonces Gatomon le da un leve beso en los labios y Patamon se queda quieto

-Ningun comentario ok?-Entonces Patamon asiente con la cabeza aun con la boca abierta y cara sonrrojada

-Entonces podemos ser… ya sabes-Dijo Gatomon e igualmente Patamon asintió sin ningún cambio en la cara-Pero que sea secreto ok?-En eso Patamon asiente por ultima vez y se desmaya en el piso de la emoción por el beso que le había dado Gatomon

-Pero que paso, Patamon estas bien?-Dijo Tk el cual se encontró con Patamon desmayado

_**Mientras con los demás digimons:**_

-Miren allí están Matt y Tai-Dijo gomamon

-Hola gomamon-Dijeron ambos que estaban junto al arrollo pescando

-Oigan nos ayudan con esta comida?-pregunta Biyomon la cual sobrevolaba la balsa junto con Tentomon

-Por favor no creo que los peces duren con mas peso-Dijo palmon la cual miraba a los peces agotados

-Claro-Dijo Tai y entre la comida ve algo negro-Que es esto? Es comestible?-En eso Tai muerde la cosa negra y esta emite un ruido

-WWaaa¡ Tai me mordiste¡-lloraba botamon, viéndolo los digimons desconcertados

-Botamon ¡ crei que eras comida lo lamento-Dijo Tai intentando calmar a Botamon

-Que entonces punimon esta entre la comida?¡-pregunta Matt

-Matt aquí estoy¡- dijo punimon saliendo del montículo de comida hacia los brazos de Matt

-Bueno hay que llevar toda esta comida al campamento-Dijo Tai dejando a botamon a un lado y agarrando la comida y poniéndola en el piso

_**Una hora después**_

-Encerio se demoraron tanto en traer la comida?-Dijo Sora mirando a Tai y Matt en el piso completamente cansados

-Y que leomon y Titamon no los iban a ayudar?-Dijo Andromon

-Ola amigos¡-Dijo TK cargando el digihuevo y Titamon y leomon atrás con brazos llenos de comida-Los digimons necesitaban ayuda y encontré a Titamon y Leomon

-Si que bien que nos ayudan¡-Dijeron Gatomon y Patamon

-Oye TK, donde esta mi hermana ¿-pregunta Tai alzando su cabeza y en eso botamon salta en la cabeza de Tai y provocando que este meta la cabeza en la tierra

-Kari estaba caminando en el bosque-Dijo botamon-Estaba buscando a alguien

-Botamon… puedes perdonarme de una vez¡-Dijo Tai moviendo sus manos mientras su cabeza aun seguía pegada a la tierra-Por cierto donde esta Neptunomon?

_**Continuara:**_

_**Este capitulo las partes de patagato se las dedico a Lord Pata que quería más que solo el paseo de salamon y Patamon :3 , espero le aya gustado.**_

_**Donde estará el travieso kiimon?cual será su travieso plan de compesar a Kari muajajajaja…como funcionan las nuevas terminales Izzy y andromon lograran saber bien sus funciones? Donde habrá ido Neptunomon?**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	15. Problemas

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-Creo que neptunemon , se fue a ver que otros digimon podrían ayudarnos ya que elecmon y piximon nos dejaron, además como uno de los olímpicos no tendría problemas para encontrarlos-Dijo andromon

-Hikari está buscando a alguien?-pregunta Gatomon no prestando atención a lo que dijo andromon- Oye Patamon me acompañas a buscarla

-Ok gatomon-Dijo Patamon volando a su lado simulando que lo del beso no fue nada-Vienes TK?

-No lo se-Dijo TK mirando a Tai y Matt que estaban en el piso buscando alguna justificación para no ir-Tu que me dices Matt?, te ayudo a levantarte?

-No, yo estoy bien no te preocupes hermanito-Dijo Matt alzando la cabeza-Tu ve por Kari y cuando vengan la comida estará lista.

-Por sierto crei que se irían a pescar-Dijo TK arrodillándose a mirar la cara de su hermano-y los peces?

-Los peces?...-Entonces Matt abre los ojos y Tai levanta la cabeza inmediatamente e intercambian miradas y ambos se van corriendo

-Hay chicos-Dijo mimi riéndose

-Que esperas TK vamos-Dijo Patamon jalándolo del brazo-Te pasa algo?

-No… ya voy-Dijo TK aun cargando el digihuevo algo melancolico siguiendo a Patamon y Gatomon

-Tk, que sucede?-pregunta Patamon cuando ya estaban lejos de los demás

-Nada, solo que a Kari…-Entonces TK mira a Gatomon-Saben que olvídenlo

-Que te le declaraste a Kari?¡-Dijo Gatomon lo primero que paso por su cabeza

-Como si Kari me gustara-Dijo TK simulando el sarcasmo intentando no sentir vergüenza

-Es muy obvio TK-Dijo Gatomon para no decirle a TK que Patamon le había dicho-Además, que tiene Kari?

-Ella le dijo a kiimon que jamás de los jamas me besaría, supongo que le repugno aparte que la estaba apunto de besar-Dijo TK en tono de reproche totalmente rojo

-Encerio?-dijo Gatomon algo confundida- le repugno? Se dio cuenta que la ibas a ya sabes

-No lo creo, pero kiimon se dio cuenta y pregunto si nos íbamos a besar y eso y Kari le dijo lo que les dije entienden?-Dijo TK-Mirando a ambos digimons

-Dehecho, pero TK vamos solo olvídalo-Dijo Patamon subiendo a la cabeza de TK-Ya pasara ahora solo hay que encontrar a Kari donde quiera que se aya metido

_**Mientras con Kari:**_

-Kiimon¡ donde estas?¡ es peligroso que estes solo¡-Gritaba Kari buscando a kiimon por el bosque-Kiimon¡

-Auxilio¡-kari escucho un grito que provenia de un lugar recóndito del bosque

-Kiimon¡ -grito Kari llendo a la dirección donde provenia el "auxilio", en eso encuentra a kiimon en árbol, en una rama apunto de romperse-Kiimon salta¡ no te va a pasar nada

-No es eso¡ el charco¡ ,feo charco es malo-En eso Kari mira un charco que estaba cerca y ese charco estaba lleno de oscuridad como si el agua fuera del mar oscuro-No dejes que me lleven otra vez porfavor¡-En eso la rama se rompe y kiimon estaba apunto de caer al charco pero Kari lo atrapa antes de caer en el charco y ella sale corriendo de allí-Gracias

-Por que le tienes miedo al mar oscuro?¡-Dijo Kari aterrada

-Porque yo no ubiera venido aquí si no fuera por el mar-Dijo kiimon-El mar me separo de ella…

-Ella?-pregunto Kari ya tranquila mirando pasivamente a kiimon que miraba al suelo

_**Flashback:**_

-Que esperas Impmon vámonos-Decia una chica con pelo blanco con ojos morados y poseía un D-3 color morado.

-No lo creo, debes ir sin tu digimon-Dijo impmon el cual estaba sentado comiendo una fruta-En la escuela no admiten digimons

-Si lo se, pero todos tienen ya digimons y yo creo que como mi mejor amigo impmon tu deberías venir

-No, yo me quedare flojeando Tsukiko-Dijo impmon estirándose

-Como quieras, pero hablare a toda mi nueva escuela de lo genial que eres impmon

-Bueno te veo más tarde, buena suerte-Dijo impmon cuando aquella chica avía desaparecido

"**Era su primer dia de clases en una nueva escuela les había dicho a todos que hablaría de mi pero cuando regreso…"**

-Como te fue tu primer dia de escuela?-pregunto impmon alegre al ver el regreso de su compañera

-Alejate de mi impmon¡

-Que te sucede?¡-pregunta impmon algo confundido

-Lo que pasa es que todos me fastidiaron todo es por tu culpa¡-gritaba la chica

-Mi culpa?¡-dijo impmon indignado

-Si¡ por que debias ser un virus¡ en mi nueva escuela todos sus digimons son vacunas¡ y tu eres un torpe virus no sirves para nada¡

-Yo…

-Alejate de mi impmon¡-Grito la chica llendo inmediatamente a su habitación cerrándola con llave

-Pues yo también te odio¡ Tsukiko te odio¡ si pudiera cambiar de atributo lo haría¡ pero te informo que hay mas niños con digimons del tipo virus en todos lados¡-Grito impmon con ganas de llorar y salir corriendo y treparse al techo de la casa-no es mi culpa ser lo que soy… o si?, quisiera ir a un lugar en el que me aprecien¡

"**Estaba tan enojado, quería un lugar donde si me apreciaran, donde me necesitarán no ser rechazado"**

**-**Impmon… ve al océano impmon- Impmon escucho una voz en su cabeza

-El océano… un lugar donde me aprecien…-En eso impmon fue a la playa más cercana y fue lo mas cerca que podía estar del océano, el cual se torno de color negro y una neblina lo invadia y toda la gente presente desaparecia de vista-Quiero un lugar donde pueda ser querido quiero un lugar… donde pueda ser apreciado por ella…-En eso impmon se sumergen el mar y sale como beelzemon-Que me ha sucedido?¡

-La simple respuesta, digievolucionaste-Dijo lucemon saliendo del mar-Tu ahora serás uno de los grandes señores demonios

-Debo regresar a mi casa-Dijo beelzemon intentando voltear

-Encerio crees que te esperan aya?-Dijo fríamente lucemon- crei que se odiaban, si vienes conmigo todos te adoraran y te querrán nunca te rechazarán.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Y entonces?-pregunta Kari caminando abrazada de kiimon

-Me fui con el y jamás tuve tiempo de despedirme de ella y ya no pude regresar, con el tiempo me di cuenta que la necesitaba y la extrañaba, mi amigo y subordinado fanbeemon me ayudaba a no perder las esperanzas de volverla a ver, pero me pregunto que será de el, como mi subordinado le deben estar asiendo muchas preguntas y maltratos.

-Pobresito-Dijo Kari-Bueno tranquilo te prometo que encontraremos a tu amigo con tal que no sea malo

-Es virus pero igual que yo no piensa acerle nada a nadie, era un experimento de lucemon pero cuando vi que lo torturaba decidi quedármelo como subordinado para que no lo lastimaran

-Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte-Dijo kari sonriéndole-Y cual es tu nombre lo olvide…

-Es Hikari, pero todos me dicen Kari

-Entonces te dire karin¡-dijo el digimon entusiasmado

-Karin?

-Si karin, la "n" le da sabor a tu nombre-Dijo kiimon en tono chistoso, en eso escuchan unos pasos y aparecen TK, Gatomon y Patamon

-Kari te encontramos¡-Dijeron los tres

-Es hora de la acción-Dijo kiimon maliciosamente el cual salto de las manos de Kari y se escondio en algún lugar

-Kiimon… no otra vez

-Con que ese era kiimon-Dijo Patamon-Es muy adorable quien diria que un señor demonio terminaria siendo eso

-Kari tenemos que irnos, Tai y los demás preparan el almuerzo-Dijo Tk acercándose a donde estaba Kari

-Si lo se, es que kiimon se escapo y tuve que buscarlo…se volvió a escapar-Dijo Kari acercándose a TK para tener una convercacion cercana

-Oigan les podemos decir algo?-Dicen Patamon y Gatomon al mismo tiempo

-Que cosa?-pregunta Kari

-Se pueden abrazar?-pregunta Patamon

-Por?¡-Dicen ambos desconcertados

-Kiimon esta en ese árbol y dice que no va a bajar hasta que ustedes se abrasen-Dice Gatomon señalando un árbol justo encima de ambos

-Ok-Dijo Kari la cual abrazo a TK-Kiimon baja de allí¡

-No hasta que se miren los ojos¡-Dijo kiimon mirándolos y entonces Kari empieza a mirar a TK y TK a ella, sin embargo como Kari es más bajita que TK ella debe de mirarlo para arriba

-Listo vas a bajar kiimon?¡-pregunta TK aun mirando a Kari

-Si ya voy-En eso Kiimon salta y cae encima de la cabeza de TK el cual por la velocidad de la caída baja la cabeza justo a la dirección de Kari y ambos se dan un beso por culpa de kiimon-Listo¡ dije que te compensaría-En eso Kari y TK se ponen completamente rojos y se separan rápidamente

-Porfin¡-Dijeron ambos digimons pero en eso TK se voltea y esta todo sonrrojado y va corriendo y agarra a Patamon y se va de largo a toda velocidad

-Adios¡-Gritaba Patamon mientras desaparecía con TK

-Kari estas bien?-pregunta Gatomon acercándose a Kari la cual estaba completamente roja

-Si ,lo estoy pero… si TK guardaba su primer beso para alguien más?-pregunta Kari al deprimirse por pensar eso

-Ven vamos a hablar con TK-Dijo Gatomon

-Lamento por ponerte triste Kari…-Dijo kiimon el cual empezó a llorar y Gatomon lo carga

-Tranquilo pequeñín todo va a estar bien-Dijo Gatomon sonriéndole, calmando a kiimon

-Vamos a hablar con TK…-Dijo kari aun estupefacta con lo sucedido

_**Con TK:**_

-TK, esta bién?-pregunta Patamon al ver el rostro de su amigo completamente rojo

-No no lo estoy, me alegro de haberla besado pero si a ella le gusta alguien más y quería que su primer beso fuera con alguien más?¡

-Quien Davis?-dijo Patamon sarcástico

-No, que tal con willys o esos niños de hong Kong o Michael-Dijo TK frustrado lanzándose al piso

-Aun estas sonrojado que tal si hablas con Kari de eso-Dijo Patamon en lo cual TK se sonrroja más

-No Patamon, que aria decirle que me gusta?

-No, decirle que la amas TK-Dijo Patamon- Amar y gustar es diferente

-Y si no me acepta?-Dice TK mirando para el piso muy triste

-Hay TK amenos inténtalo-Dijo Patamon dándole aliento a TK

-Pero como?-Dijo TK rascándose el cabello

-Con la canción, Vamos tu puedes TK

-Ya se lo hare¡ mañana¡

-Es encerio TK? Entonces te gane yo quería que tuviéramos novias el mismo dia pero como no quieres, pues no te obligare

-A que te refieres Patamon?¡

-Que yo por supuesto soy más valiente que tu para tener novia-Dijo Patamon orgulloso

-Que quieres decirme¡-Dijo TK empezando a enfandarse

-Que yo y Gatomon somos novios como ves-Dijo Patamon mirando a TK

-Ah eso era más que obio Patamon-Dijo TK

-Que me quieres decir¡-Dijo Patamon molesto igual que TK

-Apuesto que Gatomon fue la que dio el primer paso¡ no tu¡-Dijo Tk lo que dejo a Patamon pensativo

-Bueno…

-Y entonces por que empiezas a fastidiarme que eres más valiente que yo¡

-No me grites¡ los amigos no se gritan¡-Grito Patamon

-Entonces ya no somos amigos¡-Dijo TK

-Apoco quiero ser tu amigo, cobarde¡ Te odio TK te odio¡-Gritaba Patamon volando

-Pues yo te odio más¡-Grito TK al aire a donde se había ido Patamon y después se fue corriendo donde los demás

_**Con Kari:**_

-TK¡ donde estas¡-Llamaba Kari por todo el bosque siguiendo el camino de la dirección a donde estaban los demás

-Te odio te odio TK-Dijo Patamon volando con lagrimas en los ojos

-Patamon¡-Gritaba Gatomon por lo cual Patamon decendio y miro a Kari y a kiimon y a Gatomon-Oye estas bién?

-No, yo y TK tuvimos una pelea-Dijo Patamon mirando a Gatomon

-Como sucedió?-pregunto Kari preocupada

-No te lo dire Kari, Es solo entre TK y yo…y Gatomon-Dijo Patamon para no engañar a Kari

-Pero es secreto-Dijo Gatomon al no tener la menor idea que decía Patamon, mirando a Kari

-Debe estar molesto por lo del beso?-se pregunta Kari deprimiéndose

-TK esta molesto conmigo-Dijo Patamon-Mejor me voy , voy a alejarme de TK no lo necesito para digievolucionar¡-En eso Patamon se fue volando

-Espera puedo ir contigo?¡-Dice kiimon a lo que Patamon voltea

-Para que?-Pregunta Patamon

-Talvez pueda acompañarte y hablar contigo-Dijo kiimon subiendo encima de Patamon

-Waw kiimon es muy pegajoso a los demás-Dijo Gatomon

-Bueno descubri porque kiimon no estaba con su camarada humano-Dijo Kari mirando a Gatomon…

_**Un rato después:**_

-Eso es algo deprimente-Dijo Gatomon

-Lo se una persona no puede tratar asi a alguien y menos a su propio compañero digimon

-Waw, esta igual que el pequeño pagumon, me pregunto por qué no se a abierto el digihuevo que tiene TK

-Tampoco se-Dijo Kari-Tu crees que eso sea malo?

-No lo se tampoco yo no tuve mucha convivencia con otros digimons-En eso Gatomon se pone a pensar y mira su pancita-Oye Kari quieres comer algo?

-Bueno…-En eso el estomago de Kari empieza a rugir

-Tomare eso como un si-Dijo Gatomon-Y que vas a hacer con lo del beso?

-TK esta molesto será mejor no hablar con el-Dijo Kari algo afligida y sonrrojada

-Hay Patamon que habras hecho-Dijo Gatomon mirando a donde se ha ido Patamon

-Oye Gatomon… estas saliendo con Patamon?-pregunta Kari mirando a su digimon el cual se sonrojaba

-Bueno yo… como sabes?-Dijo Gatomon mirando a Kari subiéndose encima

-Conosco esa mirada Gatomon, Yolei siempre la tiene cuando esta cerca de ken-Dijo Kari riéndose

-Y tu cuando estas cerca de TK-Dijo Gatomon burlonamente

-Gatomon¡-Dijo Kari sonrrojada

-Vamos Kari huele a rico pescado-Dijo Gatomon- Ah huele delicioso-En eso ambas llegan donde estaban los demás

-TK baja de allí¡-Gritaba Matt mientras TK esta sentado en las ramas de un árbol

-Matt déjame tranquilo¡-Dijo TK mirando a Matt-Debo pensar algo y sabes que no puedo pensar a menos que este solo¡

-Entiendo hermano me avisas cuando tengas hambre¡-Dijo Matt llendo cerca de la fogata fabricada por Joe y estaban cocinando pescado

-Patamon…-Susurro TK y después miro a Kari la cual lo estaba mirando y se sonrrojo rápidamente

_**Continuará:**_

_**TK y patamon se reconciliaran?, TK se le declarara a Kari?, a donde habran ido kiimon y Patamon? :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	16. Declaración y Hermano sobreprotector

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

_**3 horas después:**_

-TK seguro que no tienes hambre-pregunto Matt subiendo las ramas del árbol donde estaba TK-Nadie va a almorzar hasta que tu bajes de allí

-Matt no debes hacer eso-Dijo TK-Hace rato estoy viendo como les dices a todos que no coman

-Te obligare a bajar de allí no quiero que te mueras de hambre… oye que hace rato no tenias el digihuevo?

-Guilmon lo tiene-Dijo TK señalando arriba del árbol en una rama un poco más arriba

-Me encanta subir arboles-Dijo guilmon cargando el digihuevo

-Bajen de allí y tk como subiste cargando un digihuevo y con un brazo herido?

-Eso no importa quiero seguir pensando-Dijo TK

-Vamos TK aun estoy trepando y ni cerca de ti estoy voy escalando media hora¡ y me estoy cansando

-Oye Matt tengo hambre-Dijo punimon en una rama

-Punimon como llegaste hasta aca arriba

-Arriba? Matt apensa estas 30 cm de suelo-Dijo punimon saltando al suelo-Vamos me estoy muriendo de hambre

-Patamon tal vez lo solucione, donde esta?-pregunto Matt bajando del árbol

-A quien le importa-Dijo TK algo dolido

-Vamos TK no hagan la trama de siempre tu y Patamon se pelean y después pasa algo sorprendente y se reconcilian-Dijo Matt, en eso aparece kiimon entre los arbustos corriendo inmediatamente donde TK trepando inmediatamente al árbol-Te lo dije

-TK ven conmigo urgente-Dijo kiimon el cual rodo rápidamente hacia el bosque y TK lo siguió

-Matt ya podemos comer?-Dijo punimon

-No hasta que TK vuelva-Dijo Matt y todos se decepcionaron

-Que obstinado novio tienes Sora-Dijo biyomon, en eso Gatomon se escabullo y se fue donde estaban supuestamente TK y kiimon y Kari la siguió

-Que sucede kiimon-Dijo TK

-Patamon…-Dijo hiperventilado el digimon

-Hay no me digas-Dijo TK molesto

-Esta en peligro, apareció un digimon virus y angemon esta peleando con el, Chaospiedmon es muy peligroso y no puede digievolucionar sin ti

-Chaospiedmon…-En eso TK recordó las palabras de Kari en donde dijo que tal si al igual que devimon y myotismon revivían a los Dark masters-vamos rápido donde esta?

-Por aquí-Dijo kiimon y ambos se fueron a toda velocidad donde angemon, al llegar encuentran a Patamon completamente herido en el piso

-Patamon¡-Grito TK llendo a recoger a Patamon-Patamon lamento haberme enojado contigo-En eso TK abraza a Patamon-Patamon lo lamento tienes razón soy un completo cobarde por favor despierta

-Yo también creo que fui un egocéntrico creo que todo paso de animarte poniéndote en tu contra hasta hacernos pelear-Dijo Patamon sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados

-Valla valla, Ya va uno faltan 2-Dijo Chaos piedmon

-No me digas te mejoraron a ti también piedmon?-Dijo TK mirando frente a frente a piedmon aun cargando a Patamon

-Puede ser-Dijo Chaospiedmon riéndose-Donde esta la otra humana

-TK, se refiere a Kari-Dijo Kiimon y se puso enfrente de TK-Chaospiedmon, como un señor demonio te obligo a que no los lastimes más

-Eso me lo dijiste hace rato-Dijo Chaospiedmon-Y por ultima vez tu ya no eres un señor demonio –En eso kiimon se esconde detrás de TK-Bueno mocoso me vengare de ti y de tu amiguita, por lo que me hicieron hace años

-TK¡-Grito Kari al ver a chaospiedmon frente a el

-Valla hablando de la reina de roma-Dijo chaospiedmon

-Gatomon digievoluciona-Dijo Kari

-Gatomon ultra digivolves a¡ angewomon…angewomon? Angewomon¡-En eso Gatomon no podía digievolucionar y su pancita empieza a rugir-No tengo energías me muero de hambre

-Hay no…-Dijo Kari entonces se puso a pensar-"Nadie sabe que estamos con Chaospiedmon y tampoco tienen fuerzas para pelear ya que nadie almorzó"

-Bueno me toca hacer mi movimiento, Espadas del triunfo-En eso las espadas del triunfo van directo a Kari, ya que ella estaba distraída pensando

-Kari¡-Grito Gatomon intentando moverla pero estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos, en eso TK va corriendo y la empuja,ella cae al suelo y TK no toma tiempo para moverse tomando su lugar y a este le caen las espadas de piedmon

-TK¡-Grito Patamon y kiimon, en eso TK se desploma al piso

-TK…-En eso Kari se levanta rápidamente y va a auxiliar a TK-TK, no te mueras TK mírame¡

-TK, no-Dijo gatomon acercándose rápidamente donde se había ido Kari

-TK-decia Patamon casi llorando mirando a TK-Lo lamento TK si no te hubiera hecho enojar no habría venido aquí con kiimon y causando esto, nos ataco de repente¡

-Patamon, no pasa nada déjenme aquí corran-Dijo TK con el poco aliento que le queda

-No lo hare-Dijo Kari mirando directamente a TK-No te dejare solo

-Kari…hay algo que siempre te quise decir-Dijo TK-Kari yo te…yo te…te amo Kari-En eso Kari le da un dulce beso

-Pense que cuando me lo dijeras no seria en un momento tan trágico-Dijo Kari juntando su frente con la de TK

-O que lindo tortolitos, no se preocupen los reuniré en la vida eterna-Dijo chaospiedmon-Espadas del triunfo¡-En eso cuando las espadas estaban apunto de apuntar a al par de humanos y asus digimons un ataque se interpuso-Pero que¡

-Electro bola¡-Ataco un digimon desconocido a piedmon

-Como te atreves Raijinmon¡ eres un virus¡

-Pero yo no estoy del lado de ustedes-Dijo raijinmon

-Si esta de nuestro lado-Dijo neptunemon saliendo detrás de raijinmon-Vortice penetrante¡-Entonce neptunemon lanza s lanza la cual atraviesa a chaospiedmon pero este aun sigue vivo

-No me detendrás solo con eso-Dijo chaospiedmon apenas moviéndose

-Yo me encargo-Dijo otro digimon bajando aceleradamente del cielo a dirección de chaospiedmon- Metalcyclone¡-En eso el digimon empieza a girar varias veces y clava una de sus cuchillas lacer en chaospiedmon desapareciéndolo inmediatamente en datos

-Buen trabajo Fujinmon-Dijo neptunemon-Kari, TK esta bien?

-Piedmon lo apuñalo con sus espadas del triunfo¡-Dijo Kari mientras TK estaba casi conciente con el beso que le había dado Kari _**(jajaja Patamon y TK son iguales)**_

_**-**_Valla que es fuerte, raijinmon ya estaría muerto con esto-Dijo burlonamente un digimon que salía detrás de Kari

-No es tiempo de bromas-Dijo Raijinmon malumorado- Ayúdalo quieres Suijinmon-En eso el Suijinmon carga a TK que aun seguía tiezo como piedra

-Bueno el chico aun está vivo, podemos curarlo?-pregunta Suijinmon

-Usare la data de mi tridente-Dijo neptunemon, convirtiendo su tridente en datos y estos poniéndolos encima de TK-Con esto sanara rápidamente pero tendrá que descansar

-TK, se durmió-Dijo Patamon mirando la cara de TK que tenia la boca abierta con una burbuja en la nariz-Oye Gatomon, lo logramos¡

-SI¡, dehecho no lo logramos fue pura coincidencia, oye porque no vuelas?-pregunta Gatomon

-Ah me fracture una oreja-Dijo Patamon con una oreja agachada

-Oye kiimon vamos-Dijo Kari

-Ya voy¡-Dijo kiimon saltando a la cabeza de Kari-Oye y ahora van a ser novios?

-Si van a ser novios?-pregunta Patamon

-Vamos Kari eso es lo que estuviste esperando-Dijo Gatomon

-Hablare con TK después-Dijo Kari sonrrojada

-Oigan-Dijo neptunemon-Se acuerdan que ustedes pueden hacer Digievolucion-DNA

-Si-Dijeron Gatomon y Patamon

-Mis tres amigos puede hacer una digievolucion DNA-Dijo neptunemon señalando a los tres digimons

-Los tres? juntos? debe ser genial-Dijo Gatomon-Yo con Aquilamon somos Silphimon

-Y angemon y Ankilomon somos Shakoumon-Dijo Patamon

-Oigan me pregunto que pasaría si angewomon y angemon hicieran una digievolucion DNA-Dijo Kari-Que saldría?

-Un ángel travesti-Dijo kiimon haciendo reir a Kari

-Oigan-Dijeron ambos digimons, justo cuando llegaban

-TK¡-Grito Matt al ver que estaba siendo cargado por Suijinmon-Que paso estas lasti…-En eso Matt ve que tk esta dormido y le da un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Suijinmon lo suelte y TK se levanta adolorido en el piso-Te demoraste mucho pensé que te había pasado algo en el bosque y vienes cargado pienso que estas herido y solo duermes¡

-Por qué siempre me golpeas-Dijo TK sobándose el cachete-Ya he estado suficientemente herido para que me golpees, Matt

-TK, ya conoces a Matt se sale de quicio cuando no come a sus horas-Dice Sora

-Fueron atacados por Chaospiedmon -dijo neptunemon-Buscaba venganza

-Ósea estas diciendo que es el piedmon de los Dark Masters?-Dijo Tai

-Según el lo habían mejorado, pero fue fácil de vencer-Dijo Neptunemon-Y mis amigos también colaboraron ellos son el trio "_**Jinmon"**_,Raijinmon, Suijinmon y Fujinmon

-Hola-Dijeron los tres digimons

-Oye Kari estas bien verdad?-pregunto Tai con koromon en su cabeza-No te paso nada?

-No todo bien-Dijo Kari sonriéndole a Tai

-Si a excepción que a TK le cayeron las espadas del triunfo de piedmon al tomar el lugar de Kari-Dijo kiimon

-Eso es verdad?-pregunto Tai algo estupefacto y empezó a mirar a TK el cual le repartia un plato de comida a Tsunomon y a Matt

-Hasta se besa…-Decia kiimon pero es interrumpido por gatomon

-Hora de irnos a comer-Dijo Gatomon agarrando a kiimon

-Esperen yo también tengo hambre, digievolucione para tener una boca más grande para comer¡-Dijo koromon persiguiéndolos

-Bueno me alegro que estes bien-Dijo Tai abrazando a Kari-Ahora te estaré vigilando para que no te pase nada

-Ok Tai me estoy muriendo de hambre-Dijo Kari intentando despegarse de su hermano

-Ah no puedo dejar que te mueras de hambre-dijo Tai entonces agarra de la mano a Kari y la lleva, y le da inmediatamente un plato

-Oye Tai, me puedes pasar un tenedor por favor?-Dijo Kari y en eso Tai le da una cuchara-Seria mejor un tenedor no crees?

-Te puedes pinchar la lengua con el tenedor-Dijo Tai-Y no comas tan rápido que te puedes atragantar

-Si hermano…-Entonces Kari mira el plato de sora y ve que el de sora tenia pescado y el de ella no-Tai me puedes dar un pescado?

-No, tiene muchas espinas-Dijo Tai

-Desde cuando te volviste tan sobreprotector?-Pregunta Kari mirando su plato

-Desde hace 5 minutos cuando me entere que estabas apunto de morir-Dijo Tai sonriéndole

-Pero según tu siempre cada 5 minutos soy la que esta en peligro de muerte, por un digimon o una enfermedad pero nunca te he visto tan sobreprotector-Dijo Kari poniendo comida en su boca-Además yo…

-No hables¡-Dijo Tai-No se habla con la boca llena Kari puedes morir ahogada

-Cuando tenía 4, querias que me ahogara, para que tuvieras la habitación solo-Dijo Kari mirando a Tai con cara desanimada

-Pero eso fue ya hace tiempo Kari-Dijo Tai terminando su segundo plato

-Oye TK, quieres hacer una competencia-Dijo Matt-El que come más platos gana

-No lo se Matt ya estoy repleto-Dijo TK agarrando su estomago

-Yo suplanto a TK-Dijo Tai, en eso Tk le hace una señal a Kari, ella supuso que tenían que hablar de lo sucedido asi que se sonrojo, y entonces TK se levanta y deja su plato

-Ya vengo hermano-Dijo TK llendose

-Oye TK a donde vas?-pregunta Matt

-A un lugar-Dijo desinteresadamente TK

-Ok, diviértete después te voy a buscar a ese lugar-Dijo Matt preparando su tenedor

**-"Mi hermano esta igual de distraído que Matt, entonces me alejare de aquí sin que se de cuenta, debo hablar con TK de eso, pero debo escaparme de mi hermano primero y de su extraña y repentina sobreprotección"-**penso Kari- Hermano ya termine-Entonces deja su plato encima del plato de TK y se va a la dirección a donde se había ido TK

-Oye Kari a donde vas?-pregunta Tai dejando su octavo plato aun lado mientras Matt comia

-Voy a hablar con TK-Dijo Kari ya que no quería mentirle a su hermano

-Prohibido-Dijo Tai inmediatamente y cortante

-Por que?-Dijo Kari con tono de reproche

-Por que no-Dijo Tai-tu te quedas conmigo

-Gatomon¡-Dijo Kari entonces Gatomon mira a Kari y esta se va donde estaba TK

-Vamos Kari, tu hermano esta aquí para protegerte-Dijo Matt en tono burlon

-Oye Tai, creo que Kari ya no es un bebé-Dijo Izzy con aun el terminal-D en sus manos-Se puede cuidar sola

-Claro que no-Dijo Tai-Como lo sabes tu no tienes hermanos-En eso Tai abraza a Kari

-Tentomon es como mi hermano-Dijo Izzy aun no prestando atención alrededor

-Hay Izzy me sonrrojas-Dijo tentomon

-Ya pero te digo algo, tu "hermano" digievoluciona, mi hermana no digievoluciona ni ataca-En eso aparece TK con Gatomon

-Oye yo puedo digievolucionar-Dijo Gatomon

-Si, pero digievolucionaste cuando apareció Cahospiedmon?-Dijo Tai mirando con desconfianza a Gatomon

-Oye no puedes tratar asi a mi digimon, Tai que es lo que te sucede-Dijo Kari algo fastidiada

-Solo protejo a mi hermana-Dijo Tai riéndose

-Y yo me preocupo mucho por mi hermanito-Dijo Matt en su quituagecimo plato

-Solo cuando estoy al borde de la muerte-Dijo TK con las manos en los bolcillos

-Me preocupe cuando te vi inconsciente y también cuando crei que estabas lastimado y en realidad estabas dormido-Dijo Matt

-TK!-Gritaba Guilmon aun con el digihuevo-TK, se esta moviendo¡

-Creen que va a nacer?-Dijo Patamon acercándose con una de sus orejas vendadas

-Puede ser-Dijo koromon acercándose

En eso la mayoría de todos se acercan y el digihuevo desprende una luz, de esa luz aparece un digiegg y el digihuevo deja de brillar

-El digiegg de … los milagros?-Dice Gatomon

-Como llego esto?-Dijo TK-Solo aparece cuando estamos en peligro

-Se ve apagado-Dijo Koromon

-Y están ahora en peligro-dijo Chaospiedmon- Encerio creían que me derrotarían tan fácil?

-Te podemos vencer¡-Dijo uno de los V-mon

-No lo creo-dijo Chaospiedmon- dispara

-Martillo ametralladora¡-Dijo Puppetmon el cual aparecia de los arbustos, su ataque iba a caerle a V-mons pero Raijinmon se metio en medio de ataque e intento proteger al V-mon.

-Electro perno¡-Ataco raijinmon mientras los digimons digievolucionaban

-Cañones Infinitos¡-En eso del piso aparece Machinedramon y ataca a Raijinmon

-No raijinmon¡-Dijeron los otros dos del trio Jinmon

-No se preocupen-Dijo Raijinmon

-Patamon puedes digievolucionar?-pregunta TK cargando el digiegg y el digihuevo

-Aun si fuera angemon no tendría suficiente poder por mis heridas-Dijo Patamon

-Y con este digiegg?-Dijo TK

-Cuando esta apagado no funciona, su brillo no esta

-Es por que ese digiegg le pertenece a un miembro ya caído en batalla de los caballeros reales-Dijo Raijinmon- Su poder se me fue otorgado a mi y a mis amigos por el mismo Magnamon

-Hablan del Magnamon de Davis?-Dijo TK confundido

-No este Magnamon es diferente, El digiegg le pertenece a ese V-mon-Dijo Fujinmon señalando al v-mon protegido por Raijinmon

-Nuestro V-mon-Dijo Dorumon confundido con frimon en su cabeza

-Si, Raijinmon, Suijinmon, vengan démosle el poder al digiegg-En eso TK deja al centro al del Trio jinmon el digiegg y estos les dan al digiegg sus poderes lo que los dejan débiles y Raijinmon regresa a Terriermon, Fujinmon a Monodramon y Suijinmon a Crabmon. Entonces el digiegg empieza a brillar y frimon digievoluciono a leormon, Kyaromon a kudamon y demimeramon a candlemon y kiimon digievoluciono a Yaamon

-Digievolucionaron¡-Dijo Patamon mirando a los digimons, en eso las heridas de Patamon se curaron instantáneamente y el digiegg empezó a flotar hacia V-mon y este también empezó a brillar y alzo el digiegg

-V-Mon armor digivolves a¡ Magnamon¡

_**Continuará:**_

_**Proximo capitulo, que pasara con TK y Kari y su relación, Tai seguirá tan misteriosamente sobreprotector, que pasara con los Dark masters?**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	17. Separación, el relato de magnamon

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-TK, mis heridas se curaron, déjame pelear-Dijo Patamon al sacarse el vendaje de la oreja

-Nosotros también tenemos energía-Dijeron koromon y tsunomon.

-Patamon warp digivolves a¡ Seraphimon¡

-Koromon digivolves a¡ Agumon, Agumon warp digivolves a¡ War Greymon¡

-Tsunomon digivolves a¡ Gabumon, gabumon warp digivolves a¡ Metal garurumon

-Ahora fusiónense a Omnimon¡-Dijo Matt

-Que no seria mejor VictoryGreymon y Zeedgarurumon?- Dijo Tai agarrando de la muñeca a Kari mientras esta jaloneaba la mano de tai

-Si se transforman en sus formas super megas gastaran mucha energía, pero si digievolucionan en Omnimon no lo harán pero si necesitan duplicar su poder utilicen el anticuerpo X-Dijo TK mirando subiendo encima de Seraphimon

-Oye TK, cuando te convertiste en Izzy?-Pregunto Tai en forma bromista

-Dehecho es una buena idea-dijo Magnamon volando hacia piedmon

-Si, intentemoslo-Dijo Matt

-Espera pero no puedo soltar a Kari-Dijo Tai empezando a abrazar a Kari, mientras ella tenia cara cansada

-Estaré bien Tai, tu ve a luchar-Dijo Kari casi ahogándose por el abrazo de Tai

-Ok, Kari confió que estarás bien-Dijo Tai acariciándole la cabeza y subiendo a omnimon, Magnamon y Seraphimon van volando hacia la batalla.

-Por fin, ya voy magnadramon…-Dijo Kari intentando caminar donde estaba su digimon, pero había algo que la sujetaba de la muñeca y la ve y era una soga que estaba amarrada a un árbol-Tai¡

-HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, encárguense de Machinedramon-Indicaba Magnamon, en eso aparece Metalseadramon- Magnadramon, Seraphimon encárguense de Metalseadramon, Vikemon, Phoenixmon ustedes peleen contra puppetmon, mientras omnimon, tu y yo , Andromon, Saberleomon y Titamon nos encargaremos de Chaospiedmon. Neptunemon cuida a los digimons que no están en nivel mega

-Osea yo no podre pelear?-Dijo growlmon regresando a ser guilmon

-No es seguro-Dijo magnamon

-Con que ya plantearon su estrategia, primero acabare con el peligro para mi-Dijo piedmon arrojando sus pañuelos a TK y Seraphimon transformándolos en muñecos

-TK¡-Grito Matt, a lo que omnimon acelero su velocidad y Matt activo el anticuerpo X de omnimon

-Omnimon X digivolves a¡ Omnimon X¡-Omnimon acelero su velocidad-Cañon Garuru¡-Piedmon lo esquivo fácil mente y les lanzo pañuelos a ellos también transformándolos en mucñecos

-Hay no¡-Dijo herculesKabuterimon

-Cañones infinitos¡-En eso los cañones de Machinedramon atacan a Herculeskabuterimon haciendo que este salga volando

-Herculeskabuterimon, es mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, si queremos vencerlo las probabilidades dice que debes digievolucionar al siguiente nivel¡-Dijo Izzy estrezado y en eso la terminal el botón de su emblema empieza a brillar

-Izzy hazme digievolucionar¡-Dijo herculeskabuterimon, el mismo empieza a brillar e Izzy apreta el botón y Herculeskabuterimon empieza a evolucionar-Herculeskabuterimon super warp digivolves a¡ TyrantKabuterimon¡-En eso Tyrantkabuterimon empieza a golpear a Machinedramon y lo agarra por la espalda

-Ahora Rosemon¡-Dijo Mimi

-Tentación prohibida¡-En eso Machinedramon se transforma en datos-Listo Mimi-En eso Rosemon regresa en tanemon y TyrantKabuterimon en pabumon

-O no machinedramon-Dijo puppetmon-Me vengare de ustedes

-Tu pelea es con nosotros-Dijo vikemon- Grito berserke¡

Mientras magnamon y piedmon estaban peleando, piedmon se movía rápidamente esquivando a magnamon

-Deja de moverte para golpearte-Dijo magnamon –Disparo de plas…

-Alto¡, me lastimarás pero quieres lastimarlos a ellos también?-Dijo chaospiedmon alzando los muñecos de omnimon, Matt, Tai, Seraphimon y TK

-No si yo lo impido-Dijo magnadramon envistiendo a piedmon quitándole los muñecos de las manos-Toma Kari¡-En eso magnadramon lanza los muñecos y Kari los atrapa

-No, devuélvelos mocosa¡-En eso piedmon salta directo a Kari

-Puño de fuego-Meramon que salio detrás de Kari y golpeo a piedmon el cual inmediatamente callo al piso

-Basura como te atreves a golpear al gran y poderoso piedmon-Dijo Puppetmon el cual golpeo a meramon

-No puedes ser cada vez más torpe verdad puppetmon?-Dijo piedmon al ver el puño de puppetmon quemándose

-Ah Mamá¡-Gritaba puppetmon

-No te preocupes yo lo apagare-Dijo burlonamente frigimon-Golpe congelante-En eso puppetmon se queda congelado completamente

-Los encontré en el camino-Dijo centarumon

-El nunca será el mas fuerte-Dijo metalseadramon mirando a Puppetmon congelado con una pose sumamente tonta

-Oye no te distraigas-dijo magnadramon rodeando a Metalseadramon-pelea conmigo¡

-No te metas-Dijo metalseadramon-Rio poderoso¡-En eso Magnadramon cae y regresa a Gatomon

-Gatomon¡-Grito Kari intentando safarse de la soga amarrada a su muñeca

-Kari dejanos ayudarte-Dijo Mimi junto a Izzy los cuales se acercaron a la soga

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de Metalseadramon-Dijo Joe que junto con Vikemon, Pheonixmon y Sora van donde MetalSeadramon y lo atacan

-Hay muchos enemigos-Dijo piedmon en eso desaparece

-A donde se fue magnamon-Dijo Izzy preocuado

-No lo se-Dijo magnamon viendo como metalseadramon se desplomaba transformándose en datos

-No puedo hacer nada esta duro-Dijo Izzy mordiendo la soga

-Oye Mimi que no tenias una lima?-pregunta Tanemon a lo que mimi reacciona

-Jajaja lo olvide-En eso Mimi con su lima para uñas empieza a limar rápidamente la soga hasta que esta se rompe y Kari es liberada

-Gatomon¡ estas bien?-pregunta Kari, en eso Gatomon se levanta y asiente

-Los convirtió en muñecos-Dijo Gatomon mirando los muñecos fijamente

-No se preocupen-Dijo magnamon el cual desprende brillo y los muñecos regresan a la normalidad y los digimons regresaron a sus formas bebés, todos estaban encima de cada uno

-Matt saca tu codo de mi cara-Dijo Tai

-No es mi codo Tai-Dijo Matt que encontraba debajo de Tai

-Perdon, Tai soy yo-Dijo TK

-Cuando los miro por detrás ustedes son idénticos-Dijo Tai

-Oigan quien me esta mordiendo la pierna?-pregunta TK

-Perdon TK-Dijo Tokomon soltando la pierna de TK-Es que estaba en pose de ataque

-Nosotros también-Dijo koromon el cual mordia la cabeza de TK

-Ah koromon-Dijo Tk sorprendido-crei que eras mi antigua gorra, dehecho no hay mucha diferencia

-Oigan quien me esta pinchando el trasero¡-Grito Tai

-Oye no es mi culpa que ayas caído sobre mi Tai-Dijo Tsunomon

-Solo deja de pinchar mi trasero¡¿-Dijo Tai con una lagrimita, en eso todos se acomodaron y se pusieron de pie

-Derrotaron a los dark masters?-pregunta koromon

-Falta Chaospiedmon-Dijo Gatomon-El muy cobarde se fue al ver que éramos mayoría

-Si y tiene suerte que nosotros tres no podíamos volar-Dijo leomon, junto a andromon y titanmon

-El digihuevo no se daño-Dijo guilmon cargando el digihuevo

-Pero todos estamos bien-dijo Kari cargando a Gatomon

-Kari, como te safaste de la soga-Dijo Tai molesto

-Mimi tiene lima-Dijo Kari igual de molesta que Tai- Por todos los cielos Tai no soy un perro para que me amarres a un árbol

-Vamos a hablar un rato-Dijo Tai agarrando a Kari de la mano y llevándosela lejos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde nadie los escuchara-Kari lo que pasa es que…

-Que te volviste un loco maniático sobreprotector?-Dijo Kari cruzada de brazos

-Lo que quiero decir Kari es que… en un lapso corto de tiempo me puse a pensar siempre estas en peligro y no quería que te lastimaran o te dañaran Kari y aveces te digo cosas en broma y eso que es mejor que te mueras y lo demás pero sabes que no es verdad y la verdad es que como eres mi hermana mi deber es protegerte, y mas en momentos de crisis como este y pensé que en cada momento habría una trampa y eso, como contaminar el pescado o una trampa en el bosque.

-Tai… puedo cuidarme sola se que me he metido en muchos problemas en estos dos días pero Tai tengo a Gatomon para protegerme y me estas sofocando con la sobreprotección-Dijo Kari con dulzura abrazando a su hermano

-Si pero no crees que TK ya ha hecho mucho en protegerte?, creo que como mi deber como hermano es mi turno-Dijo Tai riendo

-Tai…-Dijo Kari-aprovechando esta oportunidad…

-Que¡-Grito Tai- Takaishi¡

-Hay no TK te llamo por tu apellido esto va a terminar mal-Dijo Matt poniendo a TK detrás de el

-Como que te besaste con mi inocente hermana¡-Grito Tai corriendo mientras kari corria detrás de el

-Valla si que ustedes van rápido-Dijo Matt mirando a su hermano-Oye hermano corre mientras puedas, yo detendré a Tai

-Ah mi parecer se lo tomo mejor de lo que yo esperaba-Dijo Sora mirando a Tai correr con velocidad

-Tai espera¡-En eso aparece Chaospiedmon en medio del asunto-Chaospiedmon…

-Hola niños elegidos, que riña es esta ¿-Dijo chaospiedmon burlándose

-Jihad Extremo¡-ataca magnamon, el ataque hace que Chaospiedmon se despedase en datos

-No me ire asi de fácil¡-Dijo chaospiedmon, en eso empieza a reírse maniáticamente y un tornado empieza a aparecer alrededor de ellos provocando que el grupo se fragmentara y salieran volando a lugares diferentes

_**En algún lugar, un rato después:**_

-Kari¡-Donde estas gritaba Tai-Kari¡

-Tai, te encontré-Dijo un digimon-Sabes donde esta Joe?

-Gomamon hay alguien más que aya venido a para con nosotros

-Gomamon encontraste a alguien?¡-Grito un chico rubio el cual fue corriendo a aquella dirección-Hola Tai…-Dijo TK nervioso

-Takeru, me las vas a pagar¡-Dijo Tai formando un puño-Como puedes haber besado a mi hermana¡

-Tai se que estas molesto pero la primera vez fue un accidente por culpa de kiimon-Dijo Tk cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos

-La primera vez?¡-Dijo Tai con una venita en su frente

-La segunda vez, fue por la circunstancias Kari me beso yo estaba moribundo pero neptunemon me salvo-Dijo TK tomando valor suficiente sacándose los brazos de la cara

-Se que te gusta mi hermana y lo acepto-Dijo Tai dejando la cólera de un lado- Es que… no tolero que Kari me ganara en tener alguien-Dijo Tai en tono de reproche provocando el desconcierto de TK-Y también creo que crece muy rápido…

-Bueno…-Dijo TK sonrojado rascándose el cabello-Igual me vas a golpear cierto?

-Solo como una advertencia-Dijo Tai alzando su puño con tranquilidad-Si se te ocurre romperle el corazón a mi hermana

-Alto¡-Grito gomamon-Si queremos encontrar a los demás… y Kari-Dijo gomamon para llegar al punto-No hay tiempo para peleas

-Donde estamos por cierto?-pregunta Tai bajando su puño

-Según la terminal-D estamos en el lejos de donde estábamos -Dijo TK

-Espera podemos enviar un mensaje desde nuestras terminales-D-Dijo Tai

-Es verdad…cuantos mensajes…de Davis-Dijo TK mirando sus mensajes

-Encerio…Waw 38 mensajes-Dijo Tai mirando la terminal de TK

-Dicen, TK te odio ya no eres mi amigo, por que Kari tiene que ir contigo y conmigo no-Dijo TK algo desconcertado- Tk, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para Kari-En eso Tai le quita su terminal-D a TK y empieza a leer

-TK, cuando regreses te voy a c…mejor leelos tu-Dijo Tai con los ojos como platos devolviéndole su terminal a TK

-Espera este es un mensaje de Sora-Dijo TK-TK, Quienes están contigo? Yo estoy con Koromon e Izzy

-Recibí un mensaje de Matt-Dijo Tai- Tai, cuida bien de mi hermano ahora bajo espérenme por favor… que como sabe que estoy contigo y a que se refiere con que lo esperemos?-En eso una manzana cae encima de la cabeza de Tai

-Estoy aquí -dijo Matt bajando de un árbol-Me ayudan a bajar me he atorado-En eso Tai y TK agarran a Matt y lo jalan y este cae encima de ellos

-Lo siento-Dijo Matt intentando levantarse

_**En otro lado:**_

-TK¡, Tai¡-Gritaba Kari junto con Tokomon

-Ahora que haremos no están en ningún lado-Dijo Tokomon tirándose al piso

-yo digo que deben estar en algún lado-Dijo Joe

-Si no perdamos las esperanzas-Dijo yokomon-Oye Kari porque no les mandan un mensaje en su terminal?

-Cierto-Dijo Kari-Tengo un mensaje de Matt, dice que esta con gomamon, TK y Tai

-El mio tiene un mensaje de Izzy, dice que esta con sora y koromon y debemos encontrarnos en la aldea de los yokomons-Dijo Jou

_**En otro lado:**_

-Que hacemos los pies me duelen¡-Se quejaba Mimi

-Pero te estuve cargando todo el camino-Dijo Magnamon cargando a mimi

-Bueno cuenta otra vez esa historia para entretenernos-Dijo Mimi

-Si aun estoy confundido-Dijo dorumon-Estas diciendo que recuerdas un monton de tu vida pasada y dices que tu eras un caballero real y nosotros también?

-Si, pero por que no recordamos nada y como morimos?-Dijo guilmon con kiimon en su cabeza y cargando el digihuevo

-Nosotros los matamos-Dijo yaamon-Interferian en nuestros planes y los asesinamos a todos menos a omnimon y a Gankoomon a ellos los tienen apricionados , asi y lo siento…

-No te preocupes ahora estas de nuestro lado-Dijo magnamon

-Y quienes eramos?-pregunta guilmon

-Bueno ahora como mi mente se ha aclarado-Dijo magnamon- Guilmon, tu eras Gallantmon el caballero del casco carmesí

-Y yo?-pregunta dorumon

-Tu eras Alphamon, el Ermitaño Solitario-Dijo Magnamon

-Por que ese nombre?-pregunto dorumon confundido

-Alphamon solo aparece en tiempos de crisis como estos y la mayoría de su tiempo le gusta pasarla solo

-Y pagumon era Craniamon-Dijo yaamon-El caballero negro

-Tengo una pregunta-Dijo dorumon-Como fue que morimos como peleamos con los señores demonio?

-Dejenme contarles la historia-Dijo yaamon- Veran el poderoso beelzemon derroto a todos ustedes sin ayuda de los demás señores demonios¡-Dijo emocionado yaamon

-Eso no fue lo que paso-Dijo magnamon con una gota en su frente-Ni siquiera estabas allí

-Si estaba, vigilando la puerta-Dijo yaamon avergonzado

-Bueno déjenme narrar, al recuperar mi forma de caballero real todos mis recuerdos han regresado…

_**Flashback:**_

-Magnamon tu iras a este lado del digimundo antes que lleguen las fuerzas oscuras-Dijo alphamon el cual coordinaba todo

-Aphamon apenas con tu llegada hemos entendido que es un momento de crisis, pero no crees que lo más seguro seria evacuar a todos los digimons-Dijo UlforceVeedramon

-No lo creo adonde los llevaríamos, no seria correcto llevarlos al mundo real ya hay demasiados digimons aya-Dijo Alphamon

-Donde están Gankoomon y Omnimon?-pregunta Leopardmon

-Ellos fueron a supervisar el área oscura-Dijo kentaurosmon- Vendran aquí pronto para la junta

-Yo no veo ni una señal de ellos-Dijo jessmon mirando un monitor-Si fueron capturados?

-No digas eso jessmon-Dijo Examon-Todo saldrá bien en nuestra pelea no lo creen?

-Si-Dijeron LordKnightmon y Dynasmon

-Yo digo que debemos atacarlos como a dé lugar-Dijo Dynasmon

-Eso no lo creo-Dijo Lucemon- Paraíso perdido¡-En eso lucemon le da miles de puñetazos a alphamon hasta dejarlo convertido completamente en datos

-El gran alphamon… ha caído-Dijo nostálgicamente Dynasmon

-Y ahora tu también¡ muajaja Dolor fantasmal¡-Ataco a dynasmon convirtiendo en datos a

-No, dynasmon¡-Grito Lordknightmon al ver desaparecer a su amigo – Ya veras lilithmon, Mascara espiral¡

-Aléjate de ella, flama infierno¡-Dijo Daemon convirtiendo a Lordknightmon en datos

-Regalo de oscuridad¡-Dijo belphemon atacando a Examon el cual lo detuvo con su Lanza llamada Ambrosius

-No me vencerás tan fácil-Dijo examen con su lanza empezando a ahorcar a Belphemon

-Puertas de avalo¡-Ataco examen a Belphemon el cual no retrocedio ante el ataque y empezó a sonrreir, en eso Examon se detiene

-Vara codiciosa, que te parece mi ataque-Dijo Barbamon a Examon-Tambien tengo una bara-En eso Barbamon había atravesado a Examon con su báculo mágico y desapareciendolo en datos

-Alto allí-dijo gallantmon- Seismo Solar¡-Su rayo envistió a barbamon y belphemon

-Oye yo tengo un rayo muy parecido al tuyo-Dijo Leviamon-Rostrum¡-Lanza un potente rayo que acaba inmediatamente con gallantmon

-Kentaurosmon vamos ¡-Dijo leopardmon, ambos saltaron encima de leviamon

-Baile Terrible¡-Lucemon empieza a bailar y provoca que Kentaurosmon y leopardmon mueran instantáneamente, en eso UlforceVeedramon sostiene a lucemon por el cuello-Muy astuto pero no tanto-Dijo lucemon burlonamente-Rodamiento Mortal¡-Empieza a rodar rápidamente golpeando a UlforceVeedramon haciendo que este retroceda-Y por ultimo paraíso perdido¡-Golpea salvajemente a UlforceVeedramon transformándolo instantáneamente en datos

-No sere vencido por unos virus¡-Grito Craniamon empezado a golpear a lucemon mientras este se reia

-Tonto-Dijo lucemon burlonamente

-Abrazo de emperatriz¡-Dijo lilithmon invocando demonios los cuales atacaron rápidamente a Craniamon

-Solo quedamos nosotros Jessmon-Dijo magnamon poniéndose en pose de pelea

-Tekken Sebai¡-Ataco Jessmon a los que estaban a su alrededor

-Jihad Extremo¡-Magnamon ataco con un rayo de luz proveniente de su armadura-Me estoy debilitando…

-Corre amigo has que la memoria de los Caballeros Reales sea recordada –Dijo jessmon golpeando con su espada a los demonios que están a su alrededor, en eso Magnamon vuela con la poca fuerza que le queda y ve a Craniamon aun vivo entre los escombros del lugar

-Magnamon… bríndame tu digiegg-Dijo Craniumon débil

-A que te refieres?-Dijo Magnamon confundido

-Magnamon… me llevare tu digiegg a la tumba y cuando sea el momento lo liberare… quédate con el poder del digiegg ocúltalo donde sea, yo solo tendre el digiegg para mantener tu memoria firme magnamon-Dijo Craniamon empezando a desvanecer en datos en eso la armadura de magnamon empieza a brillar y aquella luz se separa de la armadura y Magnamon regresa a ser V-mon con el digiegg en sus manos pero sin ningún brillo especifico del Digiegg

-Tomalo-Dijo V-mon-Esto nos ayudara a todos verdad?

-Lo hará-En eso Craniamon se transforma en datos junto con el digiegg

-Craniamon…-Dijo V-mon, en eso mira la el resplandor que emitio su armadura y esta luz se tranforma en una esfera de energía, la toma y se va corriendo lo antes posible del lugar, llega al bosque

-Terriermon¡,Monodramon¡,Crabmon¡Donde están ¡?-Gritaba V-Mon

-Quien eres?-pregunta molesto monodramon en pose de ataque

-Soy yo, soy magnamon he regresado a ser V-mon-Dijo débilmente

-Que sucede?-pregunta Terriermon bajando de un árbol-Magnamon…

-Esto es grabe-dijo Crabmon saliendo de un arrollo y ve que V-Mon tenia clavado en su espalda una navaja negra, en eso crabmon usa sus tenazas para sacarla haciendo que V-mon tenga un dolor tremendo-Lo siento

-Con razón me sentía débil…como mis alumnos les brindare el poder del digiegg de los milagros-Dijo V-mon agarrando la esfera de energía y partiéndola en tres

-Señor magnamon-Dijo Terriermon preocupado

-Usenla sabiamente-Dijo V-mon el cual en ese instante se transformo en datos

_**Flashback:**_

-Eso explica por que el digiegg Salio de este digihuevo-Dijo guilmon mirando el digihuevo

-Entonces este digihuevo es de pagumon?-pregunta Dorumon mirando el digihuevo

-Si salio de allí es del mismo pagumon que conocemos-Dijo sabiamente magnamon

-Oigan recibi un mensaje-Dijo mimi alsando su terminal-D-Es de sora, dice que nos encontraremos en la aldea de los yokomons

-Entendido-Dijo magnamon-Ojala esos descarados virus no nos encuentren

-Oye y como renacimos si la ciudad del comienzo estaba vigilada por magidramon?

-Elecmon nos salvo justo antes que se llevaran los digihuevos-Dijo magnamon-Gracias Craniamon…

_**Continuara:**_

_**Que les parecio el capitulo? porfavor dejen comentarios XD, el lunes me voy a Venezuela y voy a intentar escribir y avanzar los capítulos antes de ir y si enuentro alguna manera de escribir avanzare mas los capítulos, no regresare hasta el 2 de marzo y justo empiezan las clases mis padres no me quieren Xp, bueno el próximo capitulo Tai,TK, Matt y Gomamon se encontraran con una misteriosa aldea donde encontraran unos digimons sumamente misteriosos Chan chan chan**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	18. El gobierno de megadramon

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

_**Mientras con Tai,Matt,TK y gomamon:**_

-Valla hace calor-Dijo TK secándose el sudor de la frente

-Y como de un paseo en el bosque, hemos llegado al al desierto?-pregunta Tai siendo cargado por Matt

-Almenos ustedes no son digimons de acuáticos, necesito agua para vivir¡-Dijo gomamon en la cabeza de TK

-Cierto por que nosotros los tenemos que cargar-Dijo Matt mirando a Tai

-Por que según una la gente los rubios son los mas fuertes-Dijo Tai buscando un pretexto

-Eso no es cierto¡-Dijo Matt molesto votando a Tai al piso

-Auch no era necesario eso¡-Dijo Tai levantándose del suelo

-Tengo mucha sed-Dijo Gomamon callendo al suelo

-Gomamon-Dijo TK levantando rápidamente a gomamon-Gomamon no te rindas, ya llegaremos-En eso TK abre su terminal-Mira gomamon ay una aldea cerca, no te rindas

-Necesito a Jou-Dijo gomamon reincorporándose y después mirando a Tai y Matt los cuales estaban empujándose-Oigan dejen de pelear¡

-No peleamos-Dijo Matt-No tenemos energías niciquiera para golpearnos-En eso Matt se desploma en el piso

-Si el desmayado tiene razón-Balbuceo Tai, el cual se desplomo un segundo después

-No lo soporto más-Dijo gomamon también desplomándose al piso

-Gomamon, hermano, Tai…-En eso a TK se le nubla la vista y cae también desplomado al piso…en eso ve a una figuras nubladas acercándose al lugar y en eso cierra los ojos

_**Al despertar:**_

-Matt…-Dijo TK viendo la figura nublada de su hermano

-TK, porfin despertaste-Dijo Matt parado frente a la cama donde estaba TK

-Que no estábamos en el desierto?-pregunta TK

-Si lo estaban-Dijo un digimon desconocido entrando por una puerta

-El nos ayudo TK-Dijo Matt señalando al digimon

-Soy dinohumon, bienvenidos a la aldea de los dinohumons

-Y Tai y gomamon?-pregunta TK

-Están en el baño, tomando una ducha-Dijo Matt

-Y como fue que nos encontraste dinohumon?-pregunta TK sobándose los ojos

_**Flash Back:**_

-Humanos?-Dijo Dinohumon acercándose donde estaban los muchachos-Cuanto tiempo habran estado aquí?

-Gomamon, hermano, Tai…-En eso a TK se le nubla la vista y cae también desplomado al piso…en eso ve a una figuras nubladas acercándose al lugar y en eso cierra los ojos

-Espera ellos son nuestros amigos debes ayudarlos-Dijo kotemon, que se encontraba junto a Leormon, Kudamon y Candlemon

-Si llevo humanos a mi aldea, el líder se enojara-Dijo dinohumon

-Por favor ayudalos-Dijo leormon- ellos nos ayudaron y nos cuidaron fuimos separados por culpa de Chaospiedmon

-Lo intentare-Dijo dinohumon

_**Fin del flashback:**_

-Espera kotemon, y kudamon están aquí?-pregunta TK con una sonrisa

-Si ellos pueden aventurarse por la aldea, ustedes no saldrán de aui-Dijo dinohumon

-Porque no? Aparte que hay demasiado calor afuera

-No hay mucho calor, vivimos en un oasis-Dijo dinohumon-Nuestro líder nos dijo que si encontráramos humanos debíamos liquidarlos, por orden de los señores demonio, nuestro antiguo líder no esta de acuerdo pero debemos seguir ordenes del nuevo

-A que te refieres con líder nuevo y antiguo, no me digan que su nuevo líder esta delado de los señores demonio-Dijo Matt molesto

-Nuestro actual líder es megadramon, es malvado nos obliga a darle todas nuestras cosechas y hacernos morir de hambre

-No se preocupen nosotros los ayudaremos, somos los elegidos que venimos a salvar el digimundo-Dijo Tai saliendo de la ducha con una tualla junto con gomamon

-Encerio-Dijo emocionado dinohumon-Nuestro antiguo líder estará feliz al oírlo¡

-Y por cierto quien es su antiguo líder?-pregunta Matt

-Nuestro antiguo líder es Strikedramon-Dijo dinohumon-Fue vencido fácilmente por Megadramon

-llamare a nuestro líder para decirle la noticia-Dijo dinohumon-Tenemos a los niños elegidos de nuestro lado-Y se fue rapidamente

-Si te lo prometemos-Dijo Tai levantando sus brazos dejando de agarrar la toalla la cual se cae al instante-Ah…-Tai enrojeció rápidamente mientras los dos rubios y el digimon tenían la boca abierta y ojos como platos-Ustedes que están de mirones¡-Entonces Tai agarra la toalla y se la sube rápido-Ningun comentario-Dijo Tai completamente rojo

_**Más tarde:**_

Me alegro que ustedes elegidos deseen ayudarnos-Dijo Strikedramon

-De nada-Dijo Tai-Venimos a patearles el trasero a los demonios

-Oigan y que los elegidos no tienen digimons acompañantes-Pregunto Strikedramon

-Tenemos a gomamon-Dijo Tk señalando a gomamon

-Pero cada uno no poseía un digimon?-pregunto Strikedramon

-Solo que nos separaron-dijo candlemon , que estaba sentado en una sillita junto a kotemon y kudamon, mientras leormon estaba hechado en el piso observando la charla de Strikedramon y los elegidos-Sus digimons están en otro lado, con otros digielegidos

-Pero nosotros también llegamos a parar aquí-Dijo Terriermon, junto a monodramon y Crabmon

-Chicos que hacen aquí?-Dijo Gomamon

-A nosotros también nos dispersamos pero terminamos juntos y caminamos y llegamos aquí-Dijo crabmon-Y encontramos más digimons en el camino

-Hola-Dijo meramon que estaba junto a centarumon y Frigimon

-Tenemos muchos aliados más-Dijo Strikedramon

-No será suficiente para pelear contra Megadramon-Dijo dinohumon

-Y los demás dinohumons?-pregunto Matt

-Ellos tienen miedo de Megadramon-Dijo Dinohumon- No querrán traicionarlo, por su bien

-Que es lo que ambos tienen?-pregunta Tai al ver un collar en sus cuellos

-Es un detector para localizarnos-Dijo Strikedramon-No es nada importante

-Si ustedes lo dicen-Dijo Matt

-Bueno cual será nuestra estrategia-pregunta Terriermon-Nosotros tres podemos digievolucionar

-Bueno tengo un plan-Dijo Tai-Nos escabullimos sin que nadie nos vea, después TK y Matt servirán como distracción a los dinohumons que se encuentran en la entrada para proteger a Megadramon

-Y nosotros que?-pregunta centarumon

-Tu, frigimon y Meramon, protegerán a TK y a Matt si los dinohumons los intentan atacar-Dijo Tai decidido-Bueno mientras Candlemon, Kotemon Leormon y kudamon vigilaran la entrada si aparecen otros dinohumons que quieran pelear contra nosotros, aunque lo dudo mucho ustedes vigilaran la puerta si Megadramon intenta escaparse

-Entendido-Dijeron los 4 digimons en etapa infantil

-Bueno y por ultimo, Terriermon, monodramon, Crabmon, Dinohumon ,Strikedramon y yo atacaremos a megadramon

-Entonces digievolucionaremos-Dijo Terriermon-Terriermon digivolves a¡ Gargomon

-Crabmon digivolves a¡Ebidramon¡

-Monodramon digivolves a¡ Strikedramon

-Ah son iguales¡-Dijo matt mirando a los dos Strikedramon

-Nos puedes diferenciar por el collar-Dijo Strikedramon

-El plan de Tai fue buena idea-Dijo Matt- Puede funcionar

-Gracias, gracias-Dijo Tai con orgullo

-Alerta a los demás sobre esto…

_**Más tarde llegando al lugar donde yacía Megadramon:**_

-Oigan atrampen a estos rubios sabrosones-Dijo Matt con tono burlon hacia los Dinohumons que vigilaban la entrada con collares iguales a los que tenían sus amigos dinohumon y Strikedramon, en eso empieza una persecución__y meramon, frigimon y centarumon los resguardaban desde el techo de las casas

-Oye Matt era en realidad necesario eso?-pregunto TK algo desconcertado

-Para Kari eres sabroson-Dijo Matt burlon a lo cual empezó a correr más rápido al ver la cara de TK, el cual quería alcanzar a Matt con el puño en alto, mientras los digimons infantiles estaban cuidando la puerta, Gargomon, Ebidramon,Dinohumon, los dos Strikedramon y Tai van directo donde estaba sentado megadramon

-Los estaba esperando-Dijo Megadramon, en eso Dinohumon saco sus armas y Strikedramon se puso en pose de ataque

-Como es posible…-Dijo Tai mirando a Dinohumon y a Strikedramon los cuales los traicionaron-Creimos que eran nuestros amigos¡

-No puedo creer que creyeran la mentira del collar-Dijo megadramon-Eso no es un detector de localización, esto es un controlador mental, atáquelos mi súbditos¡-En eso aparecieron miles de dinohumons

-Señor hemos encontrado a este par de rubios-Dijo un dinohumon agarrando a Matt y a TK

-Y a estos digimons-Dijo otro dinohumon el cual tenían amarrados a centarumon, frigimon y a meramon aprisionado en una cuerda hecha especialmente para no ser quemada

-Que demonios-Dijo Tai-Porque no están los …

-De una vez ataquen-Dijo megadramon, a lo que los digimons sacaron sus armas, pero antes de que atacaran a nuestros amigos

-Hoguera¡-Ataco candlemon, a Strikerdramon

-Oye yo no, el que tiene el collar-Dijo Strikerdramon molesto

-Losiento, Hoguera¡-Ataco al Strikerdramon correcto rompiendo el collar que tenia en su cuello haciendo que vuelva su razón

-Megadramon¡-Grito con enojo strikerdramon al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido

-Amigos cierren los ojos-Dijo kudamon activando de su pendiente una luz que fácilmente cegaba al enemigo-Luz cegadora¡

-Garra lio¡-Aprovecho leormon la falta de visión de los dinohumons

-Mascara de fuego-Ataco también Kotemon a los dinohumons posibles pero no tardo mucho hasta que recuperaran su visión y capturaran a kotemon y leormon lo antes posible

-Debemos ayudar lo antes posible amigos, Gargo Gargas¡-Ataco gargomon a los dinohumons que estaban alrededor

-Esperen no los ataque¡-Dijo Strikerdramon (líder)-Solo están controlados debemos quitarles los collares

-Tu pelea será conmigo strikerdramon-Dijo megadramon

-Como quieras¡ golpedragon¡-Ataco Strikerdramon rápidamente a Megadramon pero es atrapado por los dinohumons

-Por favor no hagan más daño-Dijo pasivamente candlemon-Por favor…

-Ya no peleen… esto no es justo-Grito kudamon a los dinohumons, mientras estos empezaron a agarra a Tai y a Gargomon mientras Strikerdramon y Ebidramon no saben que hacer y los tres regresan a sus formas de novatos intentando escabullirse

-Basta¡-Gritaron ambos digimons digievolucionando

-Candlemon Digivolves a Wizardmon¡

-Kudamon Digivolves a¡ Reppamon

-Digievolucionaron¡-Dijeron Leormon y Kotemon

-Ustedes liberen a los dinohumons¡-Dijo Strikerdramon (líder) digievolucionando a Cyberdramon sacando de golpe de lugar a megadramon del lugar

-Yo los ayudare a desatarse-Dijo kotemon a Frigimon y Centarumon

-Y yo a ti meramon-Dijo leormon pero es atacado rápidamente por un dinohumon

-Leormon¡-Grito kotemon- Kotemon digivolves a¡ Gladimon¡

-Chicos tendremos que atacarlos-Dijo Matt-No nos queda otra opción

-Ok, Mini-tornado¡-Terriermon iso que los dinohumons se alejaran de Matt, Tai y TK

-Sin nuestros digimons somos obsoletos-Dijo Tai

-Como me gustaría que Patamon estuviera aquí-Dijo TK agarrando su D-3

_**En otro lado:**_

-TK, me esta llamando-Dijo tokomon

-Tk, no esta aquí Tokomon-Dijo Gatomon al lado de tokomon

-Lo puedo sentir están cerca-Dijo Tokomon-TK¡,tokomon digivolves a¡ Patamon¡-En eso Patamon va volando rápidamente

-Patamon, esperame¡-Dijo Gatomon-No te olvides de tu novia¡

-Gatomon?-Dijo Kari mirando como Patamon se iba hacia otra dirección y detrás de el Gatomon

-Esperen a donde van?-pregunta Kari

-TK, me necesita lo puedo sentir-Dijo Patamon a Kari y a Joe

-Miren aya¡-Dijo yokomon, en eso a lo lejos en algún lugar del desierto pueden ver una explosión

_**Mientras con gomamon:**_

-Vamos cyberdramon no te rindas¡-Dijo gomamon desde el techo de una de las viviendas mirando la batalla de cyberdramon y Megadramon

-Esa explosión no me izo efecto para nada-dijo cyberdramon

-No simplemente quería que no evitaras mi digievolucion-Dijo una voz entre la niebla de la explosión, saliendo de ellas darkdramon-Rugido oscuro¡

-Magnacañon¡-Ataco también cyberdramon

-Debo ayudar, pero como hacerlo, si digievoluciono no seria suficiente, no sin jou-En eso los se ven algunos dinohumons saliendo del lugar donde se encontraban peleando los demás, estos y no poseían el collar e iban a pelear junto a su líder,depues salen TK, Tai y Matt y con ellos leormon, terriermon, Monodramon y Crabmon-Que sucedió?¡

-Te lo contamos más tarde-Dijo TK

-Y donde están los demás?-pregunta gomamon bajando inmediatamente del techo

-Estan ocupados por un rato-Dijo Matt, en eso el lugar donde estaban los dinohumons explota y monton de ellos salen de allí inmediatamente, sin embargo aun tenían los collares puestos y rodean a los chicos y digimons

-Hay no¡-Dijo Tai

-Fox terrier¡-Ataca Terriermon a los dinohumons posibles- Que mal que no podemos digievolucionar

-Se nos agoto las energías no nos queda mucha energía, Ataque de burbujas¡-Ataco también crabmon

-Batido de nudillos¡-Ataco también monodramon

-Yo también ayudare-Dijo gomamon-Garra de ataque¡

-Ellos no se alejaran por mucho tiempo-Dijo Matt empezándose a preocupar-Como quisiera que gabumon este aquí

-Y yo quiero que agumon también-Dijo Tai

-Si tan solo Patamon estuviera aquí-Dijo TK otra vez agarrando su D-3

-Danza de lagartija¡-Gritaron todos los dinohumons a su alrededor-Sacando sus armas

-Piedra rosetta¡-En eso apareció una gran piedra que detuvo a los dinohumons antes que atacaran a los chicos

-Nefertimon?-pregunto Tai

-Tk¡-Grito Patamon subiendo rápidamente a la cabeza de TK-Los encontramos¡

-Patamon necesito que digievoluciones-Dijo TK-No ataques a los dinohumons, solo quítales los collares que tienen en el cuello

-Gomamon¡-Grito Jou cargando a yokomon

-Jou¡ hazme digievolucionar¡-Grito gomamon, a lo que jou levanta su D-3

-Patamon digivolves a¡ Angemon

-Gomamon digivolves a¡ Ikkakumon¡ Ikkakumon ultra digivolves a¡ zudomon¡

Nefertimon regresa a ser Gatomon

-Kari yo también debo ayudar-Dijo Gatomon y Kari alzo su D-3

-Gatomon ultra digivolves a¡ Angewomon-En eso los digimons empiezan a romper los collares en la mayoría de los dinohumons, pero en ese momento Cyberdramon se estrella contra al piso y regresa a su forma de Strikedramon

-No, cyberdramon¡-Dijeron algunos de los dinohumons concientes

-Jamás me vencerán¡-Rio malvadamente Darkdramon

-Angemon¡-Grito TK

-Angemon ultra digivolves¡ a Magnangemon¡-En eso magnaangemon va donde esta Darkdramon-Tu ahora pelearas conmigo

-Nosotros también Ikkakumon¡-Dijo jou

-Ikkakumon warp digivolves a¡ Vikemon, yo también peleare contra ti Darkdramon, Ventisca Artica¡

-Vuelo de la espada de la justicia¡-Ataco Magnaangemon A darkdramon

-Mirada Terrible-En eso Magna Angemon se queda paralisado en el aire y ya no avanza

-Que pasa magnaAngemon¡-Grito TK mirando a su digimon

-No puedo moverme-Dijo magna angemon

-Hachas Vikingas¡-Intento atacar vikemon pero estas son esquivadas por Darkdramon-Grito Verserque¡

-Jajaja como esos ataques inútiles no me harán daño-Dijo burlonamente-Ahora te niquidare magna angemon

-Flecha celestial¡-Ataco también Angewomon

-Eso si me dolio¡-Dijo molesto Darkdramon-Apuñalada demoniaca¡

-Angewomon¡-Gritaron Kari y Magna Angemon, pero para la suerte de angewomon algo evito que le callera el ataque y para la mala suerte de Vikemon el era el que se interpuso

-Vikemon¡-Grito Jou-Vikemon no¡ prometimos ser amigos no te dejare que mueras¡-En eso la terminal- D de Joe empieza a brillar el botón del emblema-Vikemon…Digievoluciona¡

-Vikemon super Warp Digivolves a¡ Plesiomon¡

-Plesiomon ayudame¡-Dijo MagnaAngemon

-Si¡ Tristeza azul¡-Ataco plesiomon a Darkdramon el cual instantaneamente perdio el instinto de pelea y callo en una gran depression y al perder su instinto libero a MagnaAngemon de su paralicis

-Scalibur¡-MagnaAngemon apuñalo a Darkdramon y este se convirtió en datos y todos los dinohumons regresaron a la normalidad

_**Más tarde:**_

-Lamentamos mucho haber destruido la mitad de su aldea -decía TK a Strikerdramon totalmente avergonzado

-No se preocupen, ustedes salvaron nuestra aldea-Dijo Strikerdramon-Les debemos mucho

-Oigan nosotros nos quedaremos aquí ha ayudar a reconstruir la aldea-Dijo Frigimon, refiriéndose a el , meramon y centarumon

-Necesitaran mucha ayuda-Dijo Centarumon

-Contamos con ustedes-Dijo tokomon en la cabeza de TK

-Si, por cierto, Tai-Dijo Pichimon-Ya que encontramos a Kari y a Jou, ya puedes golpear a TK

-Espera Tai, no puedes golpear a TK-Dijo Matt-Permíteme sacarle primero a Tokomon de su cabeza, listo ahora si golpéalo todo lo que quieras-Dijo Matt agarrando a Tokomon

-Ok, Ya veras TK-Dijo Tai alzando su puño-Y como hemos pasado un buen tiempo juntos y he entendido que eres buen chico TK, te daré 5 segundos de ventaja

-Gracias Tai…-Dijo TK que inmediatamente empezó a correr

-1…2…3,4, Valla es cierto los basquetbolistas corren muy rápido, 5-En eso Tai empezó a corretear a TK-Tk regresa aquí te golpeare hasta que estes inconciente¡

-Tai regresa-Dijo Kari persiguiendo a Tai y todos se fueron caminando detrás de ellos despidiéndose de los Dinohumons

_**Continuara:**_

_**Jajajaja lo termine lo más rápido que pude como dije estoy apresurada de escribir todos los capítulos posibles para antes de viajar :3 espero les haya gustado porfavor dejar comentarios XD**_

_**El próximo capitulo se tratara de Mimi y los digimons como llegaran a la aldea de los yokomons, XD, ya verán lo que pasara con mimi Muajajajaja (risa malvada)estoy bromeando pondré algo interesante :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	19. Vamos Mimi¡,Domina a los numemons¡

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-Tai regresa¡-Gritaba kari corriendo por todos lados persiguiendo a Tai

-No lo hare¡ Regresa aquí Tk¡No te escondas-TK aun seguía escapando de Tai entonces va corriendo y piensa esconderse detrás de una roca que estaba en medio del desierto

-Aquí no me encontrara…-Dijo TK pero es inmediatamente golpeado en la cara y cae al piso-Auch, pero que…Mimi¡

-A lo lamento es que estaba alerta, porque habían escuchado muchas explosiones que podían ser de los virus y pensé que eras el enemigo-Dijo mimi la que empezó a levantar a TK mientras se sobaba el ojo derecho-Y aparte Magnamon, Dorumon, Guilmon y yaamon me dejaron votada en el desierto, incluso el digihuevo¡

_**Flashback:**_

-Tengo hambre, tengo sed, estoy muy cansada-Decia Mimi siendo cargada todavía por magnamon- Magnamon más rápido, estoy muy cansada y me estoy soleando

-Sigue esperando Mimi ya llegaremos-Dijo Magnamon

-los numemons son más obedientes con lo que les digo-Dijo Mimi jalando las orejas de magnamon, el cual agarra a guilmon , dorumon, yaamon y el digihuevo y empezó a volar lo más rápido posible, en lo que mimi se resbala y cae en el desierto-Oigan regresen no pueden dejarme aquí¡ no es justo¡

_**Fin del flashback:**_

-Mimi¡ te encontramos-Dijo Tai y después mira a TK y le saca su mano de la cara y ve su ojo completamente morado-Valla Mimi te lo hizo peor de lo que yo pensaba hacerte-Dijo Tai entre carcajadas

-Encerio se ve tan mal?-Pregunta TK tapándose inmediatamente el ojo

-Valla encontraron a mimi-dijo Matt que cargaba a tokomon y yokomon

-Oye y Kari?-pregunto Tai-Que no estaba persiguiéndome?

-Sierto donde esta?-Dijo Jou-Vimos que te estaba persiguiendo pero ya no esta

-Chicos, auxilio¡-Se escucho el grito de Kari a lo que todos van y ven una compuerta de alcantarillado

-Oigan que hace aquí esto?-pregunta Tai

-En el digimundo todo es posible-dice Jou cargando a pichimon

-Los gritos de Kari vienen desde este alcantarillado-Dijo mimi

-Mmm-Entonces Tai y Matt sacan la compuerta y ven que es un espacio angosto-Ninguno de nosotros va a poder entrar allí y no vamos a dejar que los digimons entren solos-Entonces Tai mide la cintura de Mimi y la compara con el alcantarillado-Pero mimi entra perfectamente

-Que¡, no voy a entrar allí¡-Dijo mimi con cara de impacto

-Mimi¡-Gritaron todos

-Ya ok esta bien-En eso Mimi se desliza por el alcantarillado

-Yo te acompaño a buscar a Kari¡-Dijo Gatomon saltando también al alcantarillado

-Chicas nosotros las esperaremos aquí, cuando estén aquí nosotros las ayudaremos a subir-Dijo TK

-Oigan y como las vamos a subir?-Dijo Tai, y entonces todos abrieron los ojos como platos

-Oye Gatomon y como encontraremos a Kari en este lugar, es muy grande y oscuro-Dijo Mimi

-En este lugar hay mucho eco-Dice Gatomon- Hikari¡-El eco es repetitivo en todas las paredes

-Kari soy yo Mimi¡, yo y Gatomon bajamos a buscarte¡-Tambien se repitió el Eco, en eso dos sombras aparece en el lugar donde estaban apenas era visible

-Señorita Mimi?-pregunta una voz conocida

-Gekomon?-pregunta Mimi

-Si es ella-Tama¡-Dijo Otamamon

-Gekomon¡ Otamamon¡ donde han estado nadie supo de ustedes después de la batalla de Grandracmon-Dijo Mimi feliz-Donde están los demás gekomons y otamamons?¡ y Sukamon y Chuumon?

-Bueno nos asustamos mucho con esa batalla y cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de pagumon entonces nos fuimos del lugar-Dijo gekomon

-Vinimos a protegernos en las alcantarillas-Tama, junto con Sukamon y Chuumon y cuando fuimos a buscar comida encontramos a …

-Chicos los encontramos¡-Dijo Tsunomon y fue inmediatamente al frente de Mimi y Gatomon

-Mimi…-Dijo Tanemon saliendo de donde estaba Tsunomon

-Tanemon¡-Dijo mimi abriendo los brazos a los que Tanemon salto

-Mimi! Estuve preocupada por ti¡-Dijo Tanemon-Oye pabumon¡ mira es mimi

-Volveremos con los demás¡-dijo pabumon también saliendo-Donde esta Izzy?

-Si donde esta Matt?-pregunta Tsunomon-Esta bién?

-Bueno Matt esta bien, está arriba ahora, e Izzy esta con Sora y Koromon, nuestro punto de encuentro es la aldea de lo yokomons-Dijo Gatomon

-Oigan hay alguien más con ustedes?-pregunta Mimi

-Leomon y Neptunemon están con nosotros, Tama-Dijo Otamamon-Nos protegen de lo numemons

-Hay numemons aquí abajo?-pregunta Mimi

-Hay muchos-Dijo Gekomon-Hace un momento salieron a la superficie y atraparon a alguien

-Era una voz femenina-Dijo Tsunomon- Juraria que era Kari, pero mi cabeza me estaba haciendo una broma jajajaj, tonta imaginación-En eso Gatomon y Mimi se quedan mirando a Tsunomon un rato con ojos abiertos-No era mi imaginación verdad?

-No¡-Dijeron Gatomon y Mimi al mismo tiempo corriendo y todos las siguieron

-Señorita Mimi espérennos¡-en eso en el camino se toparon con Sukamon y Chuumon

-Mimi¡-Dijeron ambos-Aceptas ahora una cita con nosotros?

-No tengo tiempo para rodeos chicos, necesito ayuda traigan a Leomon y Neptunemon¡-Dijo mimi aun corriendo cargando a Tanemon y Gatomon al lado siendo persegida por otamamon y Gekomon, junto con Tsunomon y pabumon-Kari¡

-Kari¡, donde estas?¡-Gritaba Gatomon, En eso escuchan ruido cerca-Kari?-_**(musiquita de persecución numemon Lol) **_Aparecieron__un monton de numemons arrojando escrementos a la diraccion donde estaban Mimi y Gatomon, ellas se dieron la vuelta con sus amigos y corrian de los numemons

-Numemons¡-Gritaba Mimi la cual empezó a correr mas rápido y Gatomon empieza a cargar a Tsunomon y pabumon y corre a la misma velocidad, en eso dos manos salen de un túnel estilo caricatura y agarran a Mimi y a los digimons presentes y los meten al túnel opcional donde salían las manos y los numemons se van de largo por el túnel

-Leomon-Dijo Mimi abrazando a leomon-Me alegro que nos salvaras

-Sukamon y Chuumon me avisaron-Dijo Leomon

-Ahora si la cita?-preguntaron los dos provocando algo de repulsión en el rostro de mimi

-Tenemos que encontrar a Kari-Dijo Mimi

-Tal vez los numemons sepan algo hay que preguntarles-Dijo Sukamon saltando a donde se había ido los numemons

-No Sukamon-Dijo Chuumon, el cual se calló de Sukamon y Sukamon fue donde los numemons

-Nos va delatar Chuumon-Dijo Gatomon-Si no lo detienes ahora juro que te deborare

-Ok ok tranquila-Dijo Chuumon-Entre cabezas de popo se entienden-En eso Sukamon regresa lleno de escremento

-Dicen que no nos diran ni locos donde esta su reina-Dijo Sukamon sakudiendose todo el escremento

-Reina?-Dijeron todos

-Esperen un momento…serán los mismos numemons?- dijo Gatomon, pensativa y entonces se da cuenta que les falta una integrante en ese grupo-Donde esta Mimi?

-Chicos uyan mientras puedan¡-Gritaba mimi, siendo cargada por un ejército de numemon, y todos se quedan con la boca abierta, mientras Mimi desaparecia- Numemons que planean hacer conmigo?¡ respondan?¡, llévenme con tanemon y los demás¡

-La reina necesita compañía-nume-Dijo un numemon pegando sus ojos al lado de mimi causándole repulsión

-Ah suéltenme ahora se los suplico¡-Dijo Mimi intentando desacerse de los numemons y después ve una cuerda en sus piernas-Cuando me amarraron eso?¡, Ya verán cuando Tanemon venga la hare dgievolucionar y ustedes serán historia¡

-No sin esto-Nume-Dijo Un numemon agarrando los D-3 y Terminal de Mimi

-"Valla son más listos de lo que pensé" –Penso Mimi-Oigan devuelvevanme eso¡ esa es propiedad de mimi Tachikawa¡-Grito para proclamar sus pertenencias

-Lo lamentamos Mimi-Nume-Dijo un numemon devolviendo sus D-3 y Terminal-D, mientras los otros numemons desataban a Mimi

-Que…numemons?-Dijo Mimi confundida y en eso los numemons empiezan a llorar un lago de lagrimás provocando eco en las alcantarillas-Ya tranquilos que sucede?

-Es que si no llevamos compañía humana a la reina ella se querra ir-Dijo un numemon entre balbuceos

-Y si ella se va no nos protegerá con su luz¡-Dijo otro numemon también llorando

-Y eso nos pone tristes¡-Gritaron todos los numemons llorando

-me pueden llevar con su reina?-Dijo mimi con la inocencia que la caracterizaba

-Si-Dijeron los numemons y guiaron a mimi por el drenaje

-Numemons a que se refieren con que la reina y su "luz"-pregunto Mimi y se puso a pensar_- "Es muy obvio, Kari debe ser su reina, estos serán los mismos numemons que Tai conto que Kari sano con su luz hace años?"_

-No lo sabemos, solo creemos que su luz nos protegerá de los malvados virus, Nume-Dijo un numemon al lado de Mimi

-Larga vida a la reina-Dijeron los otros numemons

-Oigan y no dejarían que su reina se valla y busque a otra?-pregunto Mimi para lograr librar a Kari de los numemons

-No¡-Dijeron los numemons

-"_Rayos esto estará difícil como conseguiré que estos numemons se olviden de kari para llevármela de aquí?...Ya se"-Penso mimi por un rato-Oigan que cosas no les gusta de su reina?_

-Bueno no le gusta comer hasta ahora el banquete que le hemos dado-Dijo un numemon bajando sus ojos para mirar al piso

-Y que le han dado de comer?-pregunta Mimi

-Escremento¡-Gritaron los numemons contentos

-Agg que asco, como le pueden dar de comer eso?-pregunta Mimi asqueada

-Para nosotros es delicioso, nume-Dijo Numemon

-Ustedes comen escremento?-Pregunto mimi tapándose la boca para evitar vomitar

-Algun problema –Dijo un numemon viendo la cara verde de Mimi

-No, no, todo bien numemon- mimi aguantando las ganas de vomitar

-Bueno esta es la fortaleza de la reina-Dijo un numemon alfrente de un monton de bolsas de basura

-Waw que higienico-Dijo Mimi en tono sarcastico

-Mimi¡-Dijo Kari la cual tenia en la cabeza una corona hecha de conos de papel higienico-Me alegro que estes aquí¡ debes sacarme de aquí¡

-Shh- Mimi puso su dedo en la boca para que Kari no diga más pero era muy tarde

-Ah vino a llevarse a nuestra reina¡-Gritaron unos numemons

-No ustedes no lo entienden, yo no pertenesco aquí numemons ¡-Dijo Kari-Escuchen hay gente aya arriba que esta preocupada por mi, por favor¡

-La reina no se ira¡-Grito un numemon

-Larga vida a la reina¡-Dijo el resto

-Dejennos ir¡-Dijo Mimi reprochando-No pueden buscarse a otra reina?¡

-No¡-Gritaron los numemons molestos y en eso empezaron a lanzar excrementos hacia Mimi

-Que asco¡-Grito Mimi

-Eso no es asqueroso-Dijo Sukamon que estaba con Chuumon atravesando a todos los Numemons

-Es delicioso-Dijo Chuumon sacándole todo le excremento de la ropa a Mimi y metiendoselo a la boca

-O mira un banquete-Dijo Sukamon el cual va por el banquete de excremento que los numemons le habían preparado a Kari y se lo devora inediatamente

-Ah¡ le gusta nuestra comida-Nume-Dijo un numemon

-El debe sernuestro rey¡-Dijo otro numemon

-Larga vida al rey¡-Dijeron el resto de los numemons

-Oigan tienen también basura? Este lugar es perfecto¡-dijo Chuumon comiendo algo de excremento-Esto esta delicioso

-Larga vida al rey¡-Gritaron los numemons, entonces un numemon lanzo un excremento a la corona de conos de papel higienico y lo hace caer, mientras otro numemon lo agarra y se lo pone a la cabeza a sukamon

-Sukamon digivolves a¡ Kingsukamon-Sukamon digievoluciono y su corona de conos se transformo en una corona de rey de verdad y chuumon se subio encima de esta

-Este es nuestro lugar-dijo chuumon

-Entonces somos libres?-pregunta Kari

-Ya no la necesitamos-Dijo un numemon ,entonces Kari y Mimi se van corriendo mientras chuumon y Sukamon se despedían, ellas se encontraron en el camino con neptunemon

-Agg huelen muy mal¡-Dijo neptunemon intentando no respirar

-Balla neptunemon eso es lo que les gusta oir a las chicas-Dijo Mimi enojada

-De donde vienes?, por donde entraron los numemons es muy angosto para que tu entraras

-Ay dos entradas-Dijo neptunemon diferentes-No querrán saber la otra…

-Ok?-Dijeron mirándose Mimi y Kari

-Kari¡-Gatomon salto encima de Kari y la abrazo hasta que-Valla apestan a excremento

-Harian el favor de no volverlo a decir-Dijo Mimi al ver al resto pasar

-Ok, no lo diremos-Dijo Tanemon tapándose su nariz invisible :3

-Vamos para afuera-Dijo Mimi a Kari

-Pero son muchos tuneles-Dijo Kari-Cual lleva a la salida

-Nostros los guiaremos-Dijeron 3 pares de otamamons y 4 gekomons

-Nos aprendimos los tuneles en caso de emergencia-Dijo un otamamon, entonces fueron guiados por los gekomons y otamamons hasta llegar a la puerta del alcantarillado de la superficie sin embargo solo servia como bajada no como subida

-Pasaremos todos de una vez, pero necesitamos que el hollo sea mas grande, golpe del rey bestia¡-Ataco leomon provocando que el hoyo por donde paso mimi hace rato se hiciera más grande, en eso todos se sujetaron de leomon y este salto a la superficie, se veía que ya había oscurecido, mientras Neptunemon salto con su cola de pez y se impulso para arriba con los demás

-Valla, encontraron a los demás-Dijo Tai

-Tsunomon¡-Grito Matt abrazando inmediatamente a tsunomon

-Te extrañe estas ultimas horas Matt-Dijo tsunomon sonriente

-Valla apestan-Dijo Tai, a lo que Mimi lo golpeo y este cae al piso

-Nunca le digas eso a una chica¡-Grito Mimi

-Y ahora como nos bañamos-pregunto Kari

-Es muy tarde-Dijo TK, tapándose su ojo-será mejor que descansemos y cuando lleguemos mañana a la aldea de los yokomons ustedes se darán un buen baño

-Si es mejor Kari-Dijo Gatomon

-Tk, porque te tapas el ojo?-pregunta Kari sacando la mano de TK de su rostro viendo su ojo morado e inflamado-Tai lo golpeaste?¡

-Yo no-Dijo Tai indignado, sobándose el golpe que le había dado Mimi

-Entonces?-pregunta Kari enojada

-Mimi-Dijeron todos los que estubieron presentes cuando Mimi golpeo a TK

-Jajajajaja-Mimi se empezó a reir algo avergonzada

_**Continuará:**_

_**Como llegaran nuestros héroes a la aldea de los yokomons?, como estarán Izzy y Sora? Lo averiguaran en el próximo capitulo :3, chicos si es posible intentare escribir dos capítulos completos mañana, ya estoy alistando mis cosas para el viaje XD**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	20. El control mental de Ebemon

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

_**A la mañana siguiente con Izzy, Koromon y Sora, que se encontraban en la montaña más alta de la Isla File (la montaña mugen) :**_

-Tengo hambre¡-decia koromon

-Koromon no tenemos nada que darte nosotros también nos morimos de hambre-Dijo Izzy

-Wa¡ donde esta Tai¡-Gritaba koromon, empezando a llorar-Extraño a Tai¡ Wa¡

-Koromon calmate, quieres hablar con Tai?-pregunta Sora y en eso Izzy pone cara de sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta

-Que piensas hacer Sora?-pregunta Izzy

-Bueno que yo sepa el terminal también funciona para videochatear, claro después de tus modificaciones Izzy-Dijo Sora mirando su Terminal-D

-Quiero hablar con Tai, Tai Tai¡-Koromon empezó a saltar varias veces haciendo verrinche

-Ya ya tranquilo-En eso Sora habre su terminal y la pone en función de videochat y llama a Tai-Hola Tai

-Sora¡-Dijo Tai al otro lado de la pantalla

-Tai¡-Grito koromon y se puso en el medio entre la pantalla y Sora-Tai donde estas?¡

-Cerca de la aldea supongo, recien nos estamos levantando-Dijo Tai-Y ustedes?

-No hemos dormido por los reproches de koromon-Dijo Izzy enseñando sus ojeras a la pantalla

-Oye Tai, Matt esta por allí?-pregunta Sora

-Aun esta durmiendo-Dijo Tai enceñando a Matt que estaba dormido encima de la arena

-Durmieron en la arena?-pregunta Koromon

-No había otro lugar-Dijo Tai, en la pantalla se ve a TK dándole un par de plumones a Tai y se sienta a su lado

-Hola Sora-Saludo TK

-Santo Cielo ahora que me doy cuenta por que los dos están golpeados

-Mimi-Dijeron ambos chicos

-Ah ya entiendo-Dijo Sora

-Oigan -Dice Tai-Si nos encontramos por casualidad en el desieto te regresamos a Yokomon y me devuelves a Koromon?

-Puedo ver a yokomon?-pregunta Sora

-Sora aquí estoy-Dijo yokomon acercándose a la pantalla

-Hola yokomon te prometo que nos volveremos a reunir-Dijo Sora

-Oigan están hablando con Sora? Hola Izzy, hola Sora-Dijo Mimi y Tai le da un plumón a ella también

-Hola¡-Dijeron ambos

-Oigan para que son esos plumones?-pregunta Izzy

-Para colorear la cara de los dormilones-Dijo Tai riéndose

-Hermano creo que esa no es buena idea-Dijo Kari

-Va a ser divertido-Dijo una voz familiar para Izzy

-Pabumon eres tu?-pregunta Izzy

-Izzy eres tu?-pregunta Pabumon

-Te encontraron¡-Dijo Izzy con emoción

-Izzy no grites Matt se despertara-Dijo Pabumon

-Oigan no pueden hacer esa broma tan pesada,Ademas de donde sacaron plumones? y estoy segura que TK no estará de acuerdo con esa broma, por cierto donde se fue?-pregunta Sora al darse cuenta que TK ya no estaba al lado de Tai, a lo que Tai enfoca la cámara del terminal en Matt y se ve como Tk estaba con su marcador pintándole la cara

-Oigan no pueden…

-Adios Sora-Dijo Tai colgándole

-Ahora que hacemos?-pregunta Koromon

-Bueno creo que debemos seguir el camino, si llegamos rápido tal vez nos encontremos con los demás-En eso koromon empieza a saltar lo mas rápido posible y se lanza desde la montaña callendo entre los arboles de abajo

-Koromon¡-gritan ambos chicos

-Estoy Bien¡-Dijo Koromon-Salten, así iremos más rápido¡

-Estas loco¡-Grito Izzy

-Tu¡-Grito un digimon

-Te conozco?¡-pregunto Izzy

-Porque vienes a parar a mi montaña¡-Grito el digimon-El niño cuya curiosdad me fue quitada¡ y perdi un escremento super fenomenal¡

-Espera?...Vademon Digievolucionaste?¡ Esperame Koromon¡-Grito Izzy el cual salto de la montaña

-Izzy¡-Grito Sora

-Soy Ebemon, aléjense de mi territorio¡-Dijo Ebemon provocando que Sora caiga de la montaña también-Hay no debi sacarles algo para que lo pueda cambiar por excremento, Y si los capturo y les pido a cambio a los señores demonio mi excremento fenomenal que siempre quise tener?

-Auxilio¡-Gritaba Sora callendo desde la montaña y justo cuando esta cerca de los arboles siente que alguien la atrapa

-Estas bien?-pregunta el digimon

-Titamon¡ gracias¡-Dijo Sora, la cual es inmediatamente bajada por titamon

-Sora¡-Gritaron tres pequeños digimons-Por aquí¡

-V-mon, Huckmon, Ryudamon están bien?-pregunta Sora, y en eso detrás delos digimons aparecen Izzy y koromon

-Me atraparon antes de caer-Dijo Izzy

-Y yo los encontré-Dijo koromon

-Me alegro que todos estemos bien-Dijo Sora

-Creo que conocieron a ebemon, le otorgaron como gobierno, la montaña mugen-Dijo Titamon mirando a la gran montaña

-Si, cuando era un vademon el me hizo darle mi curiosidad y mi emblema para dárselos a demidevimon-Dijo Izzy pensativo-Mi ignorancia en esos momentos no me dejaba ver lo que le pasaba a tentomon, por falta de mi conocimiento y mi curiosidad yo no me di cuenta cuando estaba sufriendo una degeneración y se volvió un pabumon, después reaccione y recupere el emblema y mi curiosidad pero fuimos atrapados por vademon y entonces tentomon regreso a la normalidad y evoluciono a su etapa utra para salvarme.

-A por eso ese digimon te grito-Dijo Sora pensando

-Si debe estar molesto pero crei que ya no nos fastidiaría-Dijo Izzy mirando a la montaña

-Oogan tienen comida?-pregunta Koromon a los tres digimons en etapa novato que le presentan un monton de manzanas a la vez-Comida¡-Empezo a devorarlas todas

-Espera guarda para nosotros también¡-gritaron Izzy y Sora

_**Con los otros:**_

-Ya llegamos?, ya llegamons?-Repetian los digimons bebes y Mimi a la vez

-Por una dichosa vez pueden dejar de decir eso?-Dijo Tai arto

-Dehecho es una perfecta forma de perder tiempo-Dijo Gatomon que estaba siendo cargada por kari

-Oigan que es eso?-pregunta Matt mirando al otro lado del desierto-Es… un estanque¡ ire a lavarme la cara¡-Grito Matt corriendo a la vez

-Esperame¡ debo tomarme un baño¡-Grito Mimi corriendo más rápido que Matt y después todos menos Kari y TK y sus digimons

-Oye TK, estoy sediento-Dijo Tokomon subiendo a la cabeza de TK-me llevas?

-Bueno vamos-Dijo TK-Kari, vienes?

-Si, ya voy-Dijo Kari algo sonrrojada

-Esperen-Dijo Gatomon-Algo me huele mal aquí

-Gatomon¡-Dijo Kari avergonzada

-No eres tú, hablo metafóricamente Kari-Dijo Gatomon

-Es verdad es raro ver un estanque en medio de la nada-Dijo Tokomon

-Entonces tokomon podras digievolucionar porsiacaso?

-No, no tengo energías-Dijo tokomon poniendo sus orejas caídas-Tengo sed¡-En eso Tokomon va corriendo hacia el estanque donde estaba Matt

-Tokomon espera¡-grito TK-puede ser peligroso¡

-Bala de cañon ¡-grito Mimi cuando se lanzo al agua con tanemon-Oigan que esperan¡

-Vez TK no hay peligro¡-Dijo Tokomon

-Ok Tokomon como quieras-Dijo TK mientras tokomon corrió y salto al agua y después miro a Kari-Oye Kari, sabes de donde saco mimi la ropa de baño?-En eso Kari voltea y ve a mimi nadando con ropa de baño

-Tal vez de esa tienda de ropas de baño-Dijo Gatomon señalando una tienda que tenia un letrero _"Alquile su ropa de baño aquí"_

-Waw como no nos dimos cuenta de eso?-pregunta Kari

-Kari, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar contigo cuando lleguemos a la aldea de los yokomons

_**Con Los demás:**_

_**-**_Estoy satisfecho-Dijo koromon con los ojos cerrados y una cara feliz

-Claro por que te comiste toda la comida y no nos guardaste nada a nosotros-Dijo Sora

-Oigan a donde se fue Titamon-pregunta koromon al abrir sus ojos

-Se fue a traernos la comida que te comiste-Dijo Izzy con cara indiferente con un puchero

-Lo siento, soy un digimon mal educado-Dijo Koromon

-Claro eres el digimon de Tai-Dijo Sora con una sonrisa acariciando a koromon

-Oigan me pregunto como será tener un compañero humano como los demás-Dijo Ryudamon-Y digievolucionar

-Es divertido-Dijo koromon

-Debe ser genial-Dijo V-mon-yo quiero digievolucionar como mi hermano Magnamon

-Por ultima vez no son hermanos-Dijo Huckmon con tono de reproche

-Pero nos consideramos como si lo fueramos-Dijo V-mon-Pero deben admitirlo a ustedes les gustaría digievolucionar?

-Si-Dijeron Huckmon y Ryudamon a la vez bajando la cabeza

-Me regalan sus sentimientos los necesito para cambiarlos por algo mejor-Se escucho una voz

-Ah, Ebemon-Gritaron los digimons

-Ya veras cuando venga Titamon-Dijo Koromon-te pateara el trasero¡

-Encerio?, saben tengo un ataque llamado "Ruptura cerebral"-Dijo Ebemon y en eso aparece Titamon detrás de el-Sirve para controlar a cualquier digimon a mi gusto

-Titamon…-Dijo Temblando Sora

-Atacalos¡-Grito Ebemon

-Ahora¡-Gritaron los tres digimons que atacaron a la vez a Titamon, pero este no se inmuto y los ataco con su gran espada

-Necesito a Tai para digievolucionar, pero Tai haría lo posible para defender a sus amigos-Dijo koromon saltando hechando burbujar a la cara de Titamon

-Koromon¡-Gritaron ambos chicos, y Titamon alzo su espada para golpear a koromon pero la espada no golpeo a koromon sino reboto en la nada

-Pero que paso?-Dijo koromon confundido y cuando volte ve a magnamon formando un campo de fuerza alrededor de los digimons

-Valla valla será mejor que ese digimon caiga bajo mi poder-Dijo Ebemon-Destructor de planetas¡-En eso su rayo destruye el campo de fuerza de Magnamon

-Oye vasta viejo¡-Dijo dorumon que estaba al lado de Guilmon y Yaamon con el digihuevo que acababan de llegar con magnamon- Cañon de metal¡

-Bola de fuego¡-También ataco guilmon-No dejaremos que dañes a nuestros amigos,toma el digihuevo yaamon ve con sora-Guilmon le da el digihuevo a yaamon y ambos rodaron a donde estaba soray esta los carga- Guilmon digivolves a¡ Growlmon¡,Titamon tu pelearas conmigo¡ Llama extenuante¡-En eso Titamon se lanza encima de Growlmon y ambos empiezan a golpearse, mientras todos se ponen detrás de Magnamon mientras este se pone en pose de batalla

-Que piensas hacer pelear contra mi?-pregunta burlonamente Ebemon

-Supongo, te estas enfrentando a un caballero real-Dijo Magnamon- Y no puedes lastimarme porque mi armadura es impenetrable

-Encerio?, eso no lo creo Destructor de planetas¡-En eso su rayo ataca a Magnamon haciendo que este sea tumbado inmediatamente al suelo

-Magnamon¡-V-mon fue corriendo donde estaba magnamon

-Se me acabo la energía al estar volando todo el tiempo-Dijo Magnamon

-Ahora moriras-Dijo Ebemon y en eso suena un estruendo y titamon aparece cargando a Guilmon del cuello lanzándolo al suelo

-Guilmon¡-Dijeron los otros digimons que fueron por él

-Chicos si queremos vencerlos tendremos que evolucionar-Dijo Veemon decidido junto a magnamon

-Nuestra prioridad es Ebemon-Dijo Dorumon-Seguro que si lo derrotamos a el liberaremos a Titamon de su control, pero no tenemos suficiente poder para digievolucionar

-Koromon digivolves a¡ Agumon¡-Digievoluciono koromon al ver a los demás en peligro-Agumon¡ digivolves a¡ Greymon¡ Mega flama¡

-Encerio crees que un digimon adulto puede vencernos? A dos megas? Porfavor?-Dijo egocéntrico ebemon –Destructor de planetas¡

-Mega Flama¡-Ataco también Greymon-Si pudiera ser WarGreymon te vencería fácilmente

-Si pero lo eres?-Dijo Ebemon- Atacalo Titamon¡-Titamon despliega su gran espada y ataca a Greymon haciendo que este regrese a ser agumon

-Agumon¡-Gritaron Izzy y Sora

-No dejare que dañen a nuestros amigos¡-Dijo Huckmon, el cual empezó a desprender una luz-Huckmon digivolves a¡ Bao Huckmon, Quinta Cruz¡-Ataco Bao huckmon mientras todos miraban su digievolucion

-Digievoluciono-Dijo Dorumon-Valla, una digievolución se debe a un incentivo? Tener un propósito por el cual luchar?

-Oye deja de pensar Dorumon-Dijo Ryudamon-yo luchare también¡

-Yo también¡-Dijo V-mon, entonces magnamon toca la espalda de V-mon

-Ayuda a levantarme por favor-Dijo Magnamon en eso Dorumon y ryudamon también van a ayudar a magnamon mientra los enemigos pelean con Baohuckmon

-Magnamon, estas bien?-pregunta V-mon

-Solo agotado, no puedo luchar cuando estoy débil casi no puedo moverme-Dijo magnamon, después se les juntan Sora e Izzy,Sora aun cargaba a yaamon y al digihuevo mientras izzy tenia a agumon y guilmon los cuales estaban deviles

-Magnamon debe haber alguna manera-Dijo Sora-Bao huckmon no los detendrá por mucho tiempo

-Solo deben de creer-Dijo magnamon-Deben de creer que se puede hacer lo imposible por ayudar a los demás y salvar vidas, en eso la armadura de magnamon empieza a brillar

-Magnamon… no moriras verdad?-pregunta V-mon preocupado

-No, solo intento regresar sus memorias, ustedes deben recordar lo que eran…hermano

-Hermano…-Dijo V-mon, pero en ese momento Titanmon que se había escabullido sin darse cuenta aparece por detrás de magnamon y alza su gran espada-Hermano¡-V-mon empieza a brillar y digievoluciona-V-mon digivolves a¡ V-dramon¡-Salta encima de Titamon y provoca que este caiga al suelo-Yo lo detendré amigo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo aquí¡

-No te dejaremos solo¡-Dijo Ryudamon

-Somos un equipo¡-Dijo dorumon

-Oigan si somos un equipo me serviría que me ayudaran a pelear contra Ebemon-Dijo gritando Bao huckmon

-Lo olvidamos-Dijo dorumon-No te preocupes te ayudare amigo, Cañon de metal¡

-Destructor de planetas-Dorumon sale volando y cae contra el piso

-Eso ya fue suficiente¡-Dijo enojado dorumon con un chincon en su cabeza-Dorumon digivolves a¡ Dorugamon¡ Metal poderoso¡-Ataco con tal furia a Ebemon que al final a este se le quebró parte de su armadura de metal

-Ahora me toca a mi¡ Sufre el disparo de mis navajas¡-Ataco Bao huckmon a Ebemon el cual se desaparecio en datos y provocando que Titamon regresase a la normalidad

-Ah mi cabeza que ha pasado?-pregunta Titamon sobándose la cabeza, mientras los digimons evolucionados volvían a la normalidad

-Nada fuiste controlado por Ebemon, pero ahora estamos bien-Dijo Guilmon cansado

-oigan que tal si vamos de una vez a la aldea de los yokomons y nos tomamos un buen descanso?-pregunta Sora a lo que todos sonrrieron

-Pero ahora como llegaremos, Magnamon no podrá llevarnos, esta muy agotado-Dijo Izzy viendo como apenas se podía mover magnamon

-No se preocupen de eso yo me encargo-Dijo dorumon

_**Mas tarde:**_

-Sabes por que simplemente no digievolucionaste a Dorugamon y nos llevabas volando en vez de contruir una resortera gigante?-pregunta Agumon

-Por que esto es más divertido¡-Dijo Dorumon, que junto con todos salieron disparados de la resortera

-Ah esto es tan refrescante, no lo crees tanemon?-Dijo Mimi mientras nadaba cargando a tanemon y al lado de ellas estaban los otamamons y gekomons, Neptunemon y Kari tomando un buen baño, mientras Joe y pichimon estaban en la orilla chapoteando y Tk les enseñaba a Gatomon y tokomon a construir castillos de arena, Tai y Matt tomaban baños de sol junto a Pabumon,Yokomon y Tsunomon y el resto de los digimons

-Oigan que es eso?-pregunta Leomon mirando al cielo

-Parecen un monton de digimons gritando-Tama-Dijo un otamamon

-Si es cierto-Dijo un Gekomon-Y vienen a esta direccion¡Corran¡

-Que pasa?- pregunta TK y en eso mira al cielo junto con Gatomon y tokomon y estos salen corriendo

-Todos salgan del agua¡-Grito Tokomon

-Que?-pregunta Mimi y en eso una oleada de digimons caen al agua

-Claro nosotros nos estamos muriendo y ustedes disfrutando de la buena vida¡-Grito Sora

-Sora¡-Grito Yokomon

-Izzy¡-Grito pabumon saltando a la cabeza mojada de Izzy

-Pabumon¡-Dijo Izzy feliz mientras Sora abrazaba a su digimon

-Creo que todos estamos reunidos-Dijo Matt saltando al agua para abrazar a Sora

-Tai¡-Grito feliz koromon y salto en los brazos de Tai

-Yo también amigo-Dijo Tai abrazando a koromon-Izzy, Sora ubieran visto a Matt con la cara gabarateada-Dijo Tai entre risas mientras TK ayudaba a Kari a salir del agua

-Yo tengo fotos-Dijo TK-Todos firmamos

-Oigan adivinen que digievolucionamos¡-Dijo Candlemon intentando no tocar el agua

-Todos menos yo-Dijo Leormon

-Estamos igual amigo-Dijo Ryudamon-Los demás ya digievolucionaron solo faltamos nosotros

-No se preocupen digievolucionaran pronto-Dijo Tokomon

-Creanle tiene experiencia propia-Dijo TK

-Ah TK que malo eres-Dijo Tokomon como reproche a lo que TK sonrrio y Tokomon se empezó a reir con el

_**Continuara:**_

_**Bueno creo que no llegue a escribir los dos capítulos que prometi pero pues a nada :3, el próximo capitulo se va a llamar "ophanimon, el angel sagrado digimon", ya ustedes háganse la idea de que se trata el capitulo pues no lo voy a decir :p, voy a ver si mañana puedo publicar ese capitulo, o voy a intentar :3, si no publico nada tendrán que esperar dos semanas**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	21. Aviso (no es un capitulo)

_**Aviso**_

_**Como dije, tendrán que esperar unas dos semanas para que publique el siguiente capitulo, pues mañana por la mañana me voy de viaje a Venezuela,aquí les dejo un avance del capitulo :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

-Oigan nos empaparon a todos-Dijo Tai, sacudiéndose el cabello con una mano mientras la otra cargaba a koromon

-Aun me pregunto, como encontramos está en el desierto-Dijo Gatomon secándose y refiriéndose al agua del estanque

-Bueno no importa igual ibas a nadar no TK?-Dijo Matt acercándose a la orilla al lado de TK que tenia a tsunomon en su cabeza

-Si vamos TK, metete-Dijo Kari que estaba a su lado

-Pero estoy con ropa-Dijo TK mirando con una sonrisa a Kari

-Pero Matt se metio con ropa-Dijo Tsunomon

-Si, por que se olvido que tenia ropa puesta-Dijo TK acercándose a koromon mientras Matt le hacia señas a Tai

-TK, ve agachate-Dijo Matt, a lo que TK se agacha y se acerca a su hermano que estaba en el agua-Tai…esta detrás de ti sabias

-Que?-pregunta confundido TK a lo que Tai lo empuja y este cae al agua con tokomon

-Matt¡-Grito TK saliendo del agua elevando a tokomon para que no se ahogue

-que?¡-pregunto Matt muriéndose de carcajadas a lo que TK lo unde en el agua para intentar ahogarlo como juego

-Valla, valla divirtiéndose en mi trampa? Que curioso-Dijo una voz que provenia detrás de los elegidos

-Piedmon¡-Dijeron todos

-Por ultima vez es Chaospiedmon-Dijo el digimon-Eh recuperado fuerzas para nuestra batalla-Piedmon chasquea sus dedos

-Me siento extraña-Dijo Kari tocándose la frente

-Kari-Dijo Gatomon empezándose a preocupar

-Yo también-dijo Sora,en eso los cuerpos de cada uno de los elegidos empezó a desprender una luz-Que nos esta pasando¡

-Nada solo algo que mis señores me pidieron hacer-Dijo Piedmon

-Dejalos en paz-Dijo Neptunemon preparado para atacar

-Como quieras… Swimmon-En eso Neptunemon regresa a su etapa infantil instantáneamente

-Oye regrésame como era¡-Dijo molesto swimmon

-No gracias-Dijo Chaospiedmon- Háganse una idea de lo que les esta pasando elegidos-Entonces los niños elegidos regresaron a ser como eran la primera vez que vinieron al digimundo

-Tengo 8 otra vez-dijo TK asustado

-Yo 11-Dijo Matt saliendo del agua agarrando a TK de la mano

-Nosotros también-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Tai y Sora

-Hermano, tengo miedo-Dijo Kari que fue corriendo a los brazos de Tai y lo abrazo

-No te preocupes, Kari yo te protegeré-Dijo Gatomon-Gatomon ultra digivolves a¡ Angewomon¡

-Vamos koromon tu también-Dijo Tai

-Tai no puedo, cuando salimos de la resortera me asuste tanto que regrese a ser koromon justo cuando había digievolucionado a agumon, me e quedado sin energías-Dijo koromon

-Tokomon-Dijo TK

-Si TK-Dijo koromon decidido-Koromon digivolves a¡ Patamon¡, Patamon digivolves a¡…

-No tan rápido¡-Dijo chaospiedmon, el cual le lanzo justo en ese instante una bola negra de energía a patamon interrumpiendo su evolución-Mascara cuadrada

-Estas bien Patamon?-Dijo TK preocupado llendo con Patamon

-Si lo estoy-Dijo Patamon subiendo a la cabeza de TK-Si digievolucionamos al mismo tiempo no podrá atacarnos a todos

-Pero tengo muchas espadas-Dijo piedmon-Para cortarle el cuello a cada uno

-Ok eso ya me asusto-Dijo Patamon

-Jamás me vencerán admítanlo¡

-Ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima¡-Dijo Titamon, el cual en ese momento regreso a ser goblimon-Pero que¡

-Si intentan atacarme los volveré a su forma infantil, mis señores demonios me consevieron este poder-Dijo feliz chaospiedmon

-Pues no nos iremos sin pelear¡-Dijo leomon, transformando a leomon en un leormon

-Ah somos iguales¡-Dijo leormon al ver a leomon pre digievolcionar

-Deja de hacerles eso¡ pelea contra mi¡-Dijo angewomon poniéndose en defensa

-Bueno esto no funciona con los digimons sagrados, Si pudiera te haría un salamon otra vez-Dijo chaospiedmon desvainando su espada

_**Hay más escrito pero solo les muestro esto como avance, si aya mis tios tienen una computadora e internet, claro y si hay tiempo intentare terminar el capitulo ok?y lo publicare pero sino pues tendrán que esperar pero si hay wi-fi y no hay computadora lo único que puedo hacer es ver comentarios y sus mensajes que me dejen en inbox, si quieren comunicarse conmigo dejen mensajes en mi cuenta, y yo los responderé lo más rápido posible**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	22. Ophanimon,El angel sagrado digimon

_**Digimon Adventure:Aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones:Digimon no me pertenece**_

_**Hola a todos he vuelto bueno voy a continuar después del avance que les di jejeje:**_

_**-**_Por eso no quería que digievolucionara en angemon-dijo patamon en voz baja

-Flecha celestial- ataco angewomon a chaospiedmon el cual desapareció en el instante y apareció detrás de angewomon –pero que?¡

-No puedes volar sin tus alas verdad?-dijo macabramente chaospiedmon cortándole de un sarpaso con su espada las alas de angewomon provocando que esta de un grito y caiga al suelo

-Angewomon¡-grito kari intentando soltarse de tai el cual no quería que se lastimara

-Es muy fuerte-dijo angewomon intentando pararse del suelo-Atmosfera celestial¡

-Mejor me voy-dijo chaospiedmon volviendo a desaparecer y salir de la nada golpeando a angewomon provocando que esta este completamente herida intentando alejarse-Este será tu final angewomon

-Angewomon¡-grito patamon-Patamon digivolves a¡ Angemon¡-Angemon fue volando hacia donde estaba chaos piedmon siendo seguidopor TK a lo cual Matt reacciono intentando ir detrás de el

-Angemon yo voy contigo esperame- decía TK subiendo en el hombro de angemon

-TK¡-gritaba Matt-Tsunomon digievoluciona

-Matt aunque digievolucione no podre hacer nada me regresara a gabumon los únicos que pueden detenerlos ahora son angemon y angewomon pero…-Tsunomon mira a la lastimada angewomon

-Tai suéltame, es mi digimon el que esta muriendo¡-gritaba kari mientras tai la sujetaba

-No kari no puedo dejar que vallas es muy peligroso… ese es angemon?-pregunta Tai al ver a angemon volar hacia el lugar de batalla

-Angemon?-voltea Kari y se queda mirando a angemon que estaba volando junto con TK y matt con tsunomon correteándolos

-Espadas del triunfo¡-ataco chaospiedmon a angewomon pero el ataque es interrumpido por angemon el cual golpeo fuertemente a chaospiedmon

-Golpe de fe¡-Ataco angemon haciendo que chaospiedmon retroceda

-Ingrato como te atreves a hacerme eso-grito chaospiedmon sobandosey después empieza a sonrreir-Valla, valla y por que no digievolucionas en magna angemon y me destruyes… vamos que tu pequeño TK te haga digievolucionar

-Que?-pregunta angemon confundido y ve que TK no estaba- Donde esta TK?¡

Que le hiciste a mi hermano¡-grito Matt a lo que todos se sorprendieron

-No te preocupes-dijo chaospiedmon alzando su brazo y agarrando a TK de la pierna mientras estre gritaba que lo soltara-Aquí lo tengo

-TK¡-dijeron angemon, Matt y Kari al mismo tiempo

-Oh mirenlo, están pequeño como cuando me venció, quien lo diría, un niño lloron venció al poderoso piedmon

-No soy un niño lloron¡-grito TK molesto con los ojos llorosos

-Y esas lagrimas¡-pregunta burlonamente chaospiedmon, mientras a TK se le escurrían un par de lagrimas-Recuerdo que te pusiste a llorar cuando estaban peleando conmigo y lanze a tu lindo angemon de esta manera-En eso chaospiedmon con toda su fuerza lanza a angemon provocando que se estrelle en el piso

-Angemon¡-gritaron TK y angewomon

-Y te pusiste a llorar, como lo haces ahora-Dijo chaospiedmon viendo como TK se ponía a llorar

-No le hagas daño a angemon¡-gritaba TK secándose sus lagrimas

-Como lo recuerdo y también recuerdo que secaste tus lagrimas para no quedar mal frente a ella-Dijo chaospiedmon haciendo que TK se avergonzara mirando a kari

-Eso no es cierto¡, le prometi a Sora que debía proteger a Kari¡, y debo admitirlo me moria de miedo¡-gritaba TK avergonzado-Pero me seque las lagrimas para que ella no se preocupara también¡-En eso TK tomo valor y miro a chaospiedmon-Nunca entenderé por que lo hacen¡ no dejare que mates a angewomon y causes a kari el mismo sufrimiento que pase¡ ustedes son malos no piensan en los demás¡ y eres un digimon repugnante¡-En eso chaos piedmon lanzo a TK lo cual matt fue por el

-TK¡-grito Matt llendo a auxiliar a su hermano menor que ahora tenia 8 años, mientras que kari tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Lo siento hermano¡-grito kari soltándose de Tai y corriendo donde angewomon-Angewomon¡ levantate te necesitamos¡

-Hikari¡-gritaba Tai

-No puedo kari, mis energias se han acabado no puedo más-Dijo angewomon

-Angewomon… Tk y angemon están seriamente heridos-Dijo kari mirando a angewomon-Te necesito angewomon, ellos también te necesitan, si algo aprendi de TK, jamás debes perder las esperanzas¡

-Kari…-susurro angewomon

-Angewomon, no quiero que te pase nada pero debes ayudarnos, eres ahora la única que puede-dijo kari llorando

-Que conversación tan conmovedora-dijo chaospiedmon-Espadas del triunfo¡-Angewomon se levanto y abrazo a kari de forma sobreprotectora parea que no les pasara nada

-Kari, angewomon¡-grito TK el cual racciono al ver a ambas en peligro, pero alguien se movio en ese intante y bloqueo el ataque con su cuerpo

-Angemon¡-gritaron kari , angewomon, las cuales inmediatamente recordaron la muerte de wizardmon el cual sacrifico su vida por ambas

-Angemon¡-gritaba TK mientras este era sujetado por matt

-Angemon…-se acerco angewomon junto con kari con lagrimas que sobresalían de su casco viendo como muchas espadas atravesaban su cuerpo-no tenias que hacerlo…

-Angewomon tenia que protegerlas…-decia angemon-TK se va a molestar conmigo por volverlo hacer pero se que… esto no es el adios

-Listo no me importa que me quede poca energía voy a pelear¡-grito Magnamon llendo rápidamente contra chaospiedmon

-Angemon…-dijo kari al ver a angemon empezando a desaparecer en datos

-Angemon¡-gritaba TK empezando a golpear a Matt para que lo suelte-Angemon¡

-TK, todo estará bien-Dijo angemon regresando a ser un digihuevo

-Angemon¡ lo prometiste¡

-Golpe Magna-Dijo magnamon empezando a golpear rápidamente a chaospiedmon, que se quedo completamente inmóvil-se ,me ha acabado el poder

-Basura como te atrevez a golpearme¡-dijo chaospiedmon sacándose de encima a magnamon lanzándolo provocando la furia de v-mon-que pasaría si hago digihuevo frito?-En eso chaospiedmon mira al digihuevo de patamon el cual estaba apunto de pisar pero Tk se solto de Matt y salto sobre el digihuevo para protegerlo-Como te atreves engendro¡ Espadas del triun…

-No lo haras¡-grito v-mon-No importa que no pueda digievolucionar por tu culpa simplemente peleare con esta forma¡-V-mon se lanzo contra chaospiedmon con los otros digimons tras el también golpeándolo

-Y por angemon¡-grito yaamon-Tu no sabes como se siente ser alejado de alguien de esa manera¡, tu no lo entiendes perder a alguien¡ Yaamon digivolves a¡ Impmon¡-En eso impmon le empezó a lanzar fuego a chaospiedmon

-Yo también peleare¡-dijeron koromon y tsunomon al mismo tiempo aventándose contra chaospiedmon, y los demás digimons elegidos les siguieron

-No peleen por favor-decia kari con lagrimas en los ojos viendo como sus amigos estabn siendo heridos- no lo hagan más…-Angewomon y TK se dieron cuenta de lo que susurraba kari sin embargo nadie más lo hacia lo cual provocó un sufrimiento inmenso en kari lo que la llevo a gritar-Basta ya¡ no peleen¡-En ese momento angewomon empezó a brillar y del agua donde antes todos nadaban aparentemente salió algo brillante que se poso enfrente de kari, en ese momento perdió su brillo y se veía que el objeto era color azul marino con al parecer unos 5 pares de alas y una cruz en el frente

-Es un… digiegg-dijo kari alzando el digiegg, el que empezó a brillar-Digievoluciona¡-En eso angewomon empezó a armor digievolucionar

-Angewomon armor digivolves a¡ La luz del Eden¡ Ophanimon¡

-Ophanimon…-se quedo mirando TK a ophanimon al igual que todos los demás y los digimons se apartaron de Chaospiedmon y se llevaron arrastrando a magnamon del lugar mientras ophanimon se paraba enfrente de Chaospiedmon

-Ahora pelearas contra mi quieras o no-Dijo ophanimon decidida sacando sus arma

-Como quieras ophanimon-Dijo sonriendo chaospiedmon desapareciendo rápidamente

-Atmosfera del Eden¡-Utilizo su especialidad ophanimon provocando que chaospiedmon dejara de teletransportarse

-Que sucede¡-dijo asustado chaospiedmon-Tengo frio…

-Estas son las consecuencias de tus pecados-Dijo ophanimon

-De que hablas yo no he pecado¡-Dijo riéndose Chaospiedmon como un maniaco

-Como digas, Cristales del sefirot¡-En eso aparecieron 10 cristales en frente de ophanimon-Esto es por cortarme las alas-lanzo un cristal-Esto es por hacer llorar a kari-lanzo el segundo cristal clavándolos en el cuerpo de chospiedmon-Esto es por lanzar a TK-lanzo el tercer cristal-Este por lastimarme y golpearme de tal forma-Cuarto cristal-Por reducir las etapas de desarrollo-ataco con el quinto cristal-Y los otros cinco… es por angemon¡-Ophanimon clavo todos los cristales que poseía en el cuerpo de chaospiedmon destruyéndolo, en ese momento tanto digimons como humanos regresaron a la normalidad exepto angemon que ahora había regresado a ser un digihuevo

Y ophanimon se transformo en gatomon:

-Kari lo hicimos¡-dijo gatomon saltando a los brazos de kari

-Si. Y tenemos un nuevo digiegg en nuestra colección-Dijo kari sonriente, y en eso ven a Matt poniendo su mano en el hombro de TK mientras este cargaba el digihuevo de patamon con cara melancolica, en ese momento gatomon se acerco donde TK

-Hizo exactamente lo que hiciste con kari, en ese momento la primera vez que apareció chaospiedmon-Dijo gatomon mientras kari estaba mirando a lo lejos preocupada, mientras TK seguía callado-Queria decir gracias…

-Angemon estaría feliz de verte bien gatomon-Dijo Tk con una sonrriza feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste, en eso TK voltea y ve de reojo a kari mientras matt dejaba a TK y a gatomon-me alegro que kari y los demás también estén bien…gracias por digievolucionar-Dijo TK mirando a gatomon la cual se apenaba un poco, en ese momento TK se va caminando de largo

-A donde vas?-pregunta Gatomon algo confundida

-A la aldea de los yokomons allí era hacia donde íbamos-Dijo TK sin voltear a donde iba, mientras gatomon regresaba donde kari y los demás seguían el camino donde iba TK

-Que sucede gatomon?-pregunta kari aun preocupada por TK

-Esta afectado por la muerte de angemon-no es fácil tomar normal el revivir tus temores kari-dijo gatomon seria

-También los reviviste cierto?...-pregunta kari empezando a cargar a gatomon la cual simplemente se cubria la cara –Yo también los revivi sabes…

_**Continuará:**_

_**Nota: no me critiquen por la muerte de angemon, eso estaba planeado, además escribie el capitulo lo mas rápido que pude por que el internet tiene tiempo limitado, bueno díganme que les pareció el capitulo,el próximo capitulo se llamara "Te extrañamos patamon" se esperara hasta el domingo de la próxima semana por que ya van a empezar las clases y no voy a tener tiempo de escribir asi que avanzare mis tareas y hare todo lo posible :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	23. Te extrañamos patamon

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

A la mañana siguiente,ya al llegar a la aldea de los yokomons

-Tk, seguro que estas bien?-pregunta mimi

-Si no has hablado con ninguno de nosotros desde ayer-dijo Izzy

-Solo…quiero estar solo-Dijo TK aun cargando el digihuevo de Patamon

-TK, no dejes que la muerte de angemon te afecte-Dijo joe-Sabes que Patamon volverá como lo ha hecho en la otra ocación

-Creo…que tienes razón-Dijo TK mirando el digihuevo

-Amenos que sea como los otros digihuevos que añ final nunca se abren-Dijo impmon caminando distraído con el digihuevo de pagumon

-Impmon¡-gritaron Izzy,Joe y Mimi, a lo que TK se fue corriendo con el digihuevo

-Que?, dije algo malo amigos?-dijo impmon algo confundido

-Oigan alguien ha visto a Kari?-pregunta Gatomon

-No, no la he visto en todo el dia-dijo mimi-Tk o Tai deben saber

-Kari¡-gritaba tai-Kari donde estas?¡

-olvida lo de tai-Dijo Mimi

-Yo la vi esta mañana-Dijo tanemon-Me levante mas temprano que los demás y me encontré con Kari al parecer se veía muy triste, no noto mi presencia, se fue de largo y de allí regrese a dormir, seguros que nadie mas la ha visto después?

-nadie, tanemon-Dijo Gatomon- a menos que…Donde esta TK?

-Que que sucede?-pregunta Tai saliendo de la nada-Que tiene que ver TK de la desaparición de mi hermana¡

-Nada… solo que ahora cuando Kari dormia, empezó a tener fuertes pesadillas que no sabia como explicar, pero al parecer eran sobre…el mar… Se llevaron a Kari¡

-Como que se la llevaron?¡-Dijo TK impactado por la noticia

-No lo se, todo es culpa de tai-Dijo Gatomon molesta mirando a tai

-por que mi culpa?

-Por que ustedes dormían en la misma habitación con agumon, y no se han dado cuenta cuando Kari salio de la habitación¡

-Tu también Gatomon¡-Grito tai fastidiado

-No es cierto¡, yo estaba espiando a TK mientras dormia¡-dijo Gatomon a lo cual Tk se extrañó por lo que dijo, a lo que Gatomon se apeno-Queria saber, como se encontraba el digihuevo…

-bueno lo que importa, es que encontremos a mi hermana¡-Dijo Tai- TK tu sabes como entrar, la otra vez lo hiciste

-podemos ir con ustedes?-pregunta Matt apareciendo en una esquina cargando a tsunomon junto con impmon

-Matt¡, cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?-pregunta Tai

-Lo suficiente, si Kari esta en peligro, necesitaran la ayuda de omnimon-Dijo Matt

-Y la mia, no crean que me quedare sin pelear-Dijo Impmon, aun cargando el digihuevo de pagumon

-Aun asi, no se lo que hize la ultima vez para ir al mar oscuro-dijo TK algo frustrado

-El amor puede unir a dos mundos-Dijo Gatomon-lo mismo paso la ultima vez

-Hablas que los dos se gustaban desde mas pequeños?-dijeron Matt y tai a lo que miraron a TK sonrrojado

-Bueno eso no importa-dice gatomon –TK, impmon no piensan llevar esos digihuevos verdad?

-Yo no-dijo impmon a lo que mira a TK el cual empezó a mirar el digihuevo de Patamon

-Debes dejarlo,TK-dice Matt-Estara en peligro si lo llevas

-Y como pueden estar tan seguros que Kari esta en el mar oscuro?-dice TK un poco triste, intentando cambiar el tema

-Kari a tenido pesadillas frecuentes de el mar oscuro, la he escuchado llorar en algunas ocaciones…Kari no podrá defenderse sola y menos en estos tiempos de crisis

-Debemos ir al mar-dijo Tai decidido, saliendo del lugar-voy por koromon

-Te acompañare Tai-Dijo Matt siguiendo por detrás a Tai cargando tsunomon

-Voy a buscar a guilmon para regresarle el digihuevo-dijo impmon siendo perseguido por Gatomon dejando a TK solo con el digihuevo, a lo que TK salio del lugar donde se encontraba

-Kari¡-empezo a gritar TK-Kari¡ Hikari¡…demonios no puedo hacer nada, Hikari¡ por favor¡ Kari¡…no podre sacarte del mar oscuro esta vez no tengo a Patamon para ayudar, Kari te necesito… HIKAAARRIII¡-En eso el portal del mar oscuro se abre-Kari… voy por ti Hikari¡-TK salta y esto es visto por impmon y Gatomon

-Esperanos¡-grito Gatomon saltando junto con impmon

-Que?, TK?¡-Tai y Matt vieron que TK, impmon y Gatomon saltaron al portal-Koromon digievoluciona¡

-Koromon digivolves a¡ Agumon¡, Agumon warp digivolves a¡ War Greymon¡-Tai sube encima de war Greymon y este va a toda velocidad al portal y lo cruzan

-Tsunomon tu tambi…-En eso el portal se cierra- maldición¡

_**Al cruzar el portal:**_

_**-**_Sueltame, ahora¡-gritaba Kari a las sombras oscuras que la rodeaban

-Pero que dices ahora tu eres mi huésped y te vas a quedar aquí, Hikari yagami, tu viniste por tu propia voluntad-dijo el digimon

-Lo hice para que los digimons virus dejen de asesinar a los demás digimons¡, esto no es justo¡ lo que le paso a angemon es el colmo¡-gritaba Kari

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ten respeto con nuestro dios-dijo una de las sombras-dragomon

-No quiero tener ningún respeto con ninguno de ustedes¡-gritaba Kari empezando a patalear

-oigan suelten a mi hermana¡- gritaba tai encima de war Greymon junto con TK, impmon y Gatomon

-rayos, TK aun tienes el digihuevo¡-dijo impmon

-olvide dejarlo-dijo TK preocupado

-Hermano¡ TK¡ Gatomon¡-grito Kari intentando soltarse de las sombras

-Y yo¡-dijo impmon el cual miro al mar y se quedo paralizado de miedo

-Impmon no mires el mar, olvida las cosas que te han pasado¡-grito Kari

-Callate niña¡-dijo una de las sombras tapándole la boca a Kari

-No lo soporto¡-grito impmon el cual callo de war Greymon

-Impmon¡-gritaron TK y Tai los que saltaron y fueron en busca de impmon entre las olas del mar

-Muy bien Gatomon tu ve y ayuda a Kari, yo peleare contra dragomon

-Si-asintio Gatomon la cual salto en dirección donde estaba Kari, pero es golpeada por dragomon y cae en dirección del mar

-Gatomon, estas bien?¡-pregunta war Greymon

-Si estoy bien solo ataca a Dragomon¡

-Si¡ Terra Force¡-ataca war Greymon pero a dragomon no le hace ningún daño

-Seras un nivel mas alto que yo, pero no eres muy fuerte que digamos-dijo dragomon burlonamente-Dragomon digivolves a¡ Chaosdramon

-Tai¡ hasme super digievolucionar¡-Dijo wargreymon poniéndose en pose de batalla- o usa el anticuerpo X…Tai?

-Impmon¡ no me dejas ver¡-gritaba Tai mientras impmon estaba colgado de su cara

-Eso es patético-dijo Chaosdramon- Triturador del caos¡

-Cuidado wargreymon¡-grito Gatomon-Usare mi distracción-En eso el anillo mágico de Gatomon empezó a brillar lo que causo que las sombras que sujetaban a Kari retrocedieran de temor

-Por favor solo es un lindo gatito¡-dijo chaosdramon-no desaprovechare el espíritu dragon que me han dado, Gancho destructor¡-Chaosdramon dispara un misil en dirección de Gatomon

-Gatomon¡-gritaron todos mientras Kari peleaba con esas sombras que no querían dejarla ir

-Gatomon¡ digievoluciona¡-grito Kari, en eso su emblema empezó a brillar

-Gatomon ultra digivolves a¡-El misil que disparo chaosdramon callo directo en medio de la digievolucion sin embargo el anillo sagrado de Gatomon repelio el misil pero al mismo tiempo provoco la destrucción del mismo-mi anillo sagrado¡

-Sirvientes atrapen a ese Gatomon¡-grito chaosdramon mientras las sombras capturaban a Gatomon y la llevaban directo con Kari

-No tan rápido Chaosdramon, que mal que tienes espíritu dragon¡ Drgon killers¡-Wargreymon fue a toda velocidad donde estaba chaosdramon

-Encerio? Triturador del caos¡-Chaosdramon le da un golpe mortal a wargreymon provocando que este regrese a ser koromon y cae al agua pero es inmediatamente auxiliado por TK

-Koromon estas bien?-pregunta Tai al ver a koromon

-Si Tai, no pude hacer mucho…-dijo koromon triste

-yo igual…-dijo TK empezando a mirar el digihuevo de Patamon

-No te pongas asi Takeru-dijo Tai seriamente

-Yo tampoco he hecho mucho-dijo impmon sentado en la cabeza de Tai

-Debemos salvar a kari…-dijo Tai mirando a Kari siendo rodeada por las sombras

-señor el emblema, posee el emblema de la luz-dijo una de las sombras empezando a agarrar el emblema de Kari provocando la atension de chaosdramon

-perfecto, mis señores me compensaran-dijo chaosdramon acercándose a Kari

-No la toquen¡-grito TK molesto

-los olvide, me olvide que estaban allí-dijo chaosdramon-poderes del mar oscuro te ordeno que los aniquiles¡-En eso unas sombras salen del mar y los rodean de foma aplastante provocando gritos de los muchachos

-Alto¡ los lastimas¡-grito Kari-No vine aquí para que los lastimaras¡, vine aquí para evitar que suceda mas daño…

-Que quieres decir Kari¡-grito Tai

-despues de la muerte de angemon y de todas esas pesadillas que he estado viviendo, he venido aquí a hablar con los señores demonios…

-Kari que estas loca¡-grito molesta Gatomon sorprendiendo a Kari- con esos tipos no se les puede tratar¡

-Les iba a dar a cambio mi vida para que dejen de hacer sufrir a los digimons-dijo Kari con ojos llorosos

-Kari…-dijo en silencio gatomon

-Este es el mundo de las tinieblas aquí es donde habitan todos los digimons oscuros-dijo TK mirando el digihuevo de Patamon

-Ese mocoso tiene razón-dijo chaosdramon- pero yo no hago tratos verdad? No sere un señor demonio pero algún dia obtendré ese puesto pero primero conseguiré ese pequeño emblema que posees

-No te lo dare¡-grito Kari casi aterrada

-Como quieras¡-dijo chaosdramon-Triturador del…¡

-Alto¡-grito TK, alzando su emblema-Yo tengo otro emblema,tengo el emblema de la esperaza, y todos los digieggs en mi terminal y mi D-3, te los dare si nos dejas ir a todos, solamente no le hagas daño a Kari¡

-Interezante propuesta-dijo chaosdramon-pero no es suficiente

-Te dare mi vida si es necesario¡-grito TK provocando el espanto de los demás

-Los dejare ir a la niña de la luz, a los digimons y al mocoso de cabello alborotado-Dijo Chaosdramon-Solo con una cosa mas aparte de tu vida

-Que cosa-Dijo TK cabisbajo

-Dame el digihuevo-Dijo cruelmente chaosdramon, provocando que TK se quede helado

-Todo menos Patamon¡-dijo TK aferrándose al digihuevo

-Mejor no le des nada¡-grito Tai-Recuerda el no es de tratos, el mismo lo dijo¡

-Dame el digihuevo¡-grito chaosdramon, en eso TK solamente le avento el D-3, la terminal y el emblema-Tambien el digihuevo

-No, si yo voy a morir no dejare que Patamon tambian lo haga

-Encerio? Pero ya esta muerto-dijo fastidiado chaosdramon rompiendo inmediatamente el corazón de TK-Te dire que cuando un digihuevo llega a este lado ya nunca se vuelve a abrir-En eso A TK le empiezan a brotar lagrimas

-TK¡ no lo hagas por favor¡-grito Kari

-Tu no digas nada ¡oh también me vas a dar esas cosas que me ha dado¡-grito chaosdramon

-No le gristes a mi hermana¡-grito Tai

-No me importa¡-grito chaosdramon-Tu rubio, dame tu digihuevo¡ ahora¡-paso un rato en que TK no reaccionaba y aun seguía mirando el digihuevo-Como quieras Gancho destructor¡

-TK¡-grito Kari al ver a Tai llendo para un lado y ver a koromon saltar a los brazos de Tai mientras impmon se cubria el rostro con la explosión que había provocado el misil al chocar con TK-TK¡

-Demonios¡-grito Tai, mientras no podía ver nada por culpa dde la explosión

-TK¡-Gritaba Kari con lagrimas, pero nadie se había percatado que TK aun seguía allí debajo del agua semi ahogado

-"Patamon, no podía darte, no dejare que te separes de mi"-pensaba TK-"Debia proteger a Kari, tenia que hacerlo y por mi culpa no se si es cierto que ya no podras abrir tu digihuevo… lo lamento amigo, ahora los dos estaremos muerto, mi deber es proteger a Kari igual que tu lo hiciste angemon, solo puedo tener las esperanzas que siempre estaremos juntos… debemos seguir luchando¡"-En ese momento las ganas de pelear por su vida regresaron a TK provocando que el digihuevo de Patamon empieze a brillar debajo del agua

-Deja de llorar¡ ahora tu amigo esta en mejor vida¡-grito Chaosdramon molesto por el lloriqueo de Kari mientras Tai se sentía mortificado por que un amigo lo había dejado, pero en eso el terminal de TK empieza a brillar junto con su emblema y su D-3, empezaron a levitar y se fueron a donde estaba la ola de humo

-Angemon¡ Ultra digivolves a¡ Magna angemon¡-En eso magna angemon apareció entre el humo de la explocion y estaba cargando a TK

-Magna angemon¡-Dijeron felices todos menos los villanos

-TK¡-Dijo feliz Kari y en eso ve en las manos de TK su D-3, Emblema y terminal y en una de sus manos ve un digiegg- Digiegg…

-Vamos magna angemon, por proteger a los que queremos-dijo TK alzando el digiegg- Digievoluciona¡

-MagnaAngemon Armor digivolves a¡ Guardiangemon¡-Guardiangemon vuela directo a donde estaba Chaosdramon y le apunta con sus espadas-sujetate TK¡- Espada Santa¡-Guardiangemon usa sus espadas para provocar ondas de choque

-porque eso me lastima¡-Dijo chaosdramon-Se supone que soy invencible¡

-No para un digimon Santo¡-Grito TK-Ahora Guardiangemon

-Si, TK destripador dorado¡-En eso guardisangemon le lanza una lluvia de cuchillas, que se clavan en chaosdramon atravesando su armadura de Cromo Digizoide- Se siente feo estar lleno de cuchillas verdad?, por ultimo mi golpe final¡-En ese momento ocurre una explosión llena de luz provocando la desaparición de las sombras en ese lugar y haciendo que nuestroas amigos estén inconcientes

Al levantarse:

-Patamon…-Tk apenas abre los ojos y ve a Patamon entre sus brazos con una cara sonriente mientras había una mujer al lado de donde TK se encontraba tirado en el piso al parecer estaba llorando

-TK, estas bien¡-Grito la mujer

-Mamá…

_**Continuara:**_

_**Oigan he decidido hacer algo, si superan los 60 comentarios publicare el siguiente capitulo, espero les haya gustado**_ _**y dejen cualquier pregunta que tenga hasta ahora del FIC. Espero les haya gustado espero ya tener mas seguidores :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	24. Devuelta en la realidad

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-TK, donde demonios han estado-dijo la mamá de TK abrazando a su hijo

-Mamá donde estoy?-pregunta TK confundido-Como llegaste al … estamos de regreso en casa?

-TK esta bien natsuko?-dijo el papá de TK acercándose donde estaban

-Papá…-dijo TK impactado-como es que…

-Tk, donde han estado?-repitio la mamá de TK-Encontraron la casa de los yagami destruida y al parecer se habían raptado a TK y a Kari y los demás tampoco estaban , junto con Matt y tu-Dijo la señora takaishi que estaba en medio de un colapso nervioso

-Tk, donde esta Matt?-pregunto Hiroaki (el papá de TK)

-No entiendo de que están hablando-Dijo TK separándose de su mamá

-TK, no sabemos nada de ustedes durante 5 dias-Dijo Natsuko

-TK, recuerda que el tiempo que pasamos en el digimundo es igual al del mundo real-dijo Patamon

-lo olvide, Matt y los otros siguen en el digimundo-dijo TK sobándose la cabeza

-Han estado en el digimundo?-pregunto la mamá de TK con seño fruncido- porque no regresaron¡

-Es complicado debíamos quedarnos¡-grito TK de desesperación-como llegamos aquí?

-Calleron del cielo-dijo Hiroaki a lo que Tk mira al cielo y ve el cielo completamente negro como si fuera de noche pero se veía arriba…

-El mar oscuro¡-se escucho un grito de una chica a lo que todos voltearon, era Kari quien tenia la boca tapada por su madre

-Que sucede¡-grita Tai que inmediatamente tiene la boca tapada por Davis

-Si gritan un poco mas juro que voy a explotar¡-grito natsuko que estaba perdiendo la razón

-Mamá ya calma-dijo TK el cual empieza a sobar la espalda de su mama para que se tranquilice y ve que su mamá tenia en la mano un portador de pastillas-que es eso?

-Son para el estrez, estuve muy preocupada-dijo Natsuko

-Y por que no podemos gritar?-pregunta Tai-Y donde están sus digimons ¿-se quedo mirando la cara de los niños elegidos de la segunda generación con melancolía

-No sabemos que les paso-dijo wormmon que era el único digimon presente aparte de los demás-vimos el mar oscuro en el cielo y empezaron a baja un monton de digimons virus, la mayoría eran blacks digimons

-blackdigimons?-pregunta Kari confundida

-También son digimons, pero según wornmon son del tipo… como era… la cosa es que son malos y están atrapando personas para nuestra suerte estamos escondidos en este lugar mientras nadie nos oiga-dijo yuuko yagami (la mamá de Tai y Kari), al lado de la mamá de Izzy que estaba a un lado

-Cuando tocan a un digimon lo convierten en blackdigimon-dijo Yoshie Izumi (la mamá de Izzy)- lo mismo paso con V-mon, Hawkmon y armadillomon

-Y porque no con wornmon?- pregunta TK

-Es por que yo ya soy virus-dijo wornmon-ellos tampoco pueden dañar digimons con anillos sagrados, asi que angemon y Gatomon tienen ventaja

-dehecho ellos destruyeron mi anillo-dijo Gatomon enseñándole su cola con cara triste

-gatomon-dijo Kari abrazando a Gatomon con tono de lastima-ya veras que te conseguiremos otro

-Si, no te preocupes con tal de hacer feliz a Kari te conseguiré uno¡-dijo Davis sin pensar y Kari lo mira algo desconcertada

-lo olvide…-susurro Kari

-Olvidar que cosa?-pregunta incrédulo Davis

-Nada-dijo Kari con una sonrisa obviamente falsa

-Silencio no hablen mucho o sino estaremos en problemas-dijo Yolei

-Almenos para protegernos deben de digievolucionar-Dijo koromon- Koromon digivolves a¡ Agumon¡…. Agumon¡ Agumon¡

-Koromon cállate no puedes digievolucionar¡-grito Tai a lo que en donde estaban apareció un Blackdigimon que los observaba

-V-mon…-Dijo Davis al ver a un V-mon color negro mirándolos fijamente y digievolucionando rápidamente en XV-mon- No XV-mon¡

-X-Laser-Ataco XV-mon a donde estaban los demás padres de los digielegidos

-Rapido Patamon-Dijo TK alzando su D-3-Digievoluciona¡

-Patamon armor digivolves a¡ Pegasusmon la esperanza naciente¡- pegasusmon interfiere en el ataque, interfiriendo con su rayo de plata

-Pegasusmon asegúrate de no hacerle daño a XV-mon¡-Dijo TK subiendo encima de pegasusmon

-Santo cielo TK¡-grito Natsuko intentando alcanzar a TK

-Yo también ayudare-Dijo ken-Digievoluciona¡

-Wormmon armor digivolves a¡ Shadramon el valor ardiente¡…-En eso shadramon no se movia y empezó a tocarse la cabeza y después Kari ve a un lado las criaturas del mar oscuro estaban presentes a su alrredor, los ojos de shadramon se tornaron rojos y voltearon a donde estaban los demás

-Que hacen aquí¡-se espanto Kari al ver a las criaturas

-Tenemos la suerte que shadramon es tipo virus-Dijo una de las sombras-Estubimos esperando su digievolucion

-Wormmon…-Dijo afligido Ken-Shadramon reacciona¡-las criaturas se transforma en una sombra que se mete dentro de shadramon y este se torna completamente negro

-Gatomon¡-dijo Kari-Digievoluciona¡

-Gatomon armor digivolves a¡ Nefertimon, el rayo de luz¡…Pegasusmon ayúdame¡-Dijo nefertimon activando las joyas de sus guantes

-Ya voy¡- dijo pegasusmon intentando no tener contacto con XV-mon, en eso va donde nefertimon y activa su ataque especial.

-Fuerza de la unión¡-Entonces ambos digimons atrapan a shadramon y a XVmon, el ultimo volvió a ser V-mon.

-V-mon me reconosces amigo?¡-dijo Davis llendo por V-mon el cual simplemente le empezó a gruñir e intentar morderlo

-Valla es mas grabe de lo que crei-dijo Tai, mientras Pegasusmon y nefertimon regresaban a ser Gatomon y Patamon

-Lo hicimos lo hicimos¡-se pusieron a bailar Patamon y Gatomon felices

-Ustedes desde cuando se volvieron tan unidos?-pregunto Yolei con cara -3- lo que provoco el sonrrojo en ambos digimon quienes fueron con cada uno de sus compañeros y TK y Kari reir

-Y ubo algo curioso entre ustedes en el digimundo?-pregunto Yolei para romper el hielo a lo que TK y Kari se sonrrojaron rápidamente lo que provoco el enojo de Davis

-Yolei deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame con V-mon

-Calmate Davis-Dijo Yolei

-Esta preocupado por V-mon o esta celoso?-dijo Coddy con cara graciosa lo que provoco el enojo de Davis

-Claro eso será cuando Patamon y Gatomon se casen¡-dijo Davis enfadado a lo que Gatomon y Patamon se rien

-Que quien se casa con quien?-pregunta confundido Wormmon el cual regreso a la normalidad después de un rato-Ken no debo volver a digievolucionar ellos harán todo para controlarme

-Wormmon…-dijo Ken sacándolo de donde estaba amarrado provocando que la soga de luz se redujera para atrapar solo a V-mon

-Que bien que estes bien wormmon-dijo Patamon-shadramon es un digimon maligno, del tipo virus creo que eso te afecto…Que fue ese ruido?-Empezaron a sonar diferentes ruidos que venían de un poco mas aya

-Deben ser digimons malvados¡-dijo Patamon poniéndose en pose de batalla y digievolucionando en pegasusmon junto con Gatomon que digievolucionó en nefertimon

-Aljate de aquí digimon si quieres vivir-dijo escalofriante nefertimon

-Oye tranquila nefertimon soy yo-Dijo impmon con seño fruncido sobándose la pansa-Me dejan abandonado y yo muriéndome de hambre todavía-En eso el estomago de impmon empieza hacer ruido

-Ah que es eso¡-grito la mamá de mimi dándole un golpetazo a impmon por que se asusto

-Ahora ya se de donde saco mimi su fuerza-dijo TK sobándose los moretones que tenia a lo que su mama se dio cuenta y se espanto

-Santo cielo TK, estas todo golpeado-Dijo Natsuko mirando los rasguños y moretones de su hijo

-Y no estamos contando cuando casi muere por un monton de cuchillazos-dijo Tai cargando a koromon, a lo que Kari pegasusmon nefertimon y koromon lo miraron mal

-Tai… eres un imprudente-dijo koromon avergonzado

-Listo ya nunca vas a ir al digimundo-dijo molesta natsuko

-Mamá¡-grito TK

-No me hables con ese tono jovencito-dijo fastidiada, a lo que TK se aparto de ella y subio en pegasusmon y agarro a impmon que estaba medio inconciente en el piso, entonces pegasusmon desplego sus alas y fue volando-TK regresa¡

-Te voy a demostrar que puedo hacer algo mejor que estar siempre vigilado por ti mamá-Dijo TK molesto-" como los digimons no los pueden ver si están al aire libre?"-penso TK al ver de lejos como todos estaban al aire libre y solo con tachos de basura a su alrededor para defenderse-Pegasusmon busquemos un buen refugio para llevarlos a todos

-Si TK-dijo pegasusmon, en eso aparece nefertimon con Tai encima y koromon a lo que TK mira sorprendido

-Mi mamá no quería dejar a kari venir y alguien tenia que vigilarte-Dijo Tai sonriendo y después cambiando la esprecion- Claro mandan a la victima…

-Por que no quieren dejarme ir?-pregunto Kari con ojos de perrito triste

-Es muy peligroso-dijo yuuko preocupada

-Y por que envias a tai entonces?-pregunta Kari molesta

-Kari no me hagas pucheros-Dijo molesta yuuko-Tu nunca reniegas, que sucede?-Entonces Kari se sonrroja y mira para un lado

-Es que quiero ir con TK…-la vergüenza de Kari se le notaba en el rostro provocando el desconcierto de su madre

-Lo sabia TK te gusta¡-grito Yolei provocando que Kari se sonrrojara mas mientras sus padres la miraban sorprendidos

-Yolei no digas esas cosas¡-grito Davis-Es obvio que Kari no le gusta TK¡

-Daisuke motomiya no cambies lo que es obvio-Dijo Yoley seria-Solo estas asi por que te gusta Kari¡

-No es cierto¡-grito Davis rojo empezando a pelear con TK a lo que Cody se metio y los separo

-No pueden vivir felices sin pelear cierto?-pregunto Cody sarcástico separando a ambos

-Olvidemos ese tema¡-grito Kari, mientras los papas de los demás digielegidos la veian, a lo que Kari ve una Terminal-D tirada en el piso, que resultaba ser la de TK-Se le callo a TK-Kari abre el terminal-D- Valla 45 nuevos mensajes… de Davis?-En eso Kari mira a Davis

-Kari sabes no debes ver la privacidad de la gente-dijo Davis nervioso queriendo arrebatarle la terminal de TK pero ella se iso para un lado para que Davis no se la quitara

-Se que es malo pero es raro que alguien mande tantos mensajes-En eso Kari empieza a leerlos y al inmediato se sonrroja-Daisuke Motomiya¡, como que me vas a que…¡

-Yo no escribie eso¡-grito Davis el cual se fue corriendo sonrrojado

_**Mientras con los otros:**_

-Oye TK creo que ese lugar seria perfecto, para mantenerlos a salvo-dijo Tai

-Si ay que ir a inspeccionar-Dijo Impmon

-Hay algo que no entiendo-Dijo pegasusmon

-Que cosa?-pregunta TK

-Donde están los blackdigimons?-pregunta pegasusmon confundido

-No lo se…-Dijo TK también confundido, entonces van al lugar donde dijo Tai, eh ingresan y ven todo lo que hay

-Valla si este es un buen lugar-Dijo Impmon

-Si yo apoyo la idea-Dijo Tai

-Oye tai yo digo que hay algo extraño-Dice TK aun confundido, ay mucho digimons pero si todos fueron infectados por que no están rondando por las calles?

-Tienes razón-dijo Tai a lo que escucharon un ruido

-Que fue eso?-pregunto koromon

-Alto nadie se mueva si no quiere salir lastimado-Dijo una chica con una sarten en la mano en forma de defensa

-tsu…tsukiko…-Dijo impmon con lagrimas en su ojos y la chica bajo rápidamente la sarten

-Imp…imp, impmon-Dijo la chica rompiendo a llorar-Impmon¡

-Tsukiko¡- grito impmon saltando encima de ella y abrazándola

-Crei que jamas volverías-Decia la chica en medio de las lagrimas

-Yo quise regresar, te lo juro simplemente no podía¡-grito impmon melancolico-No sabes cuanto te extrañe¡

-Impmon losiento¡, perdóname¡, ese dia te dije las cosas sin pensar¡

-Todo eso ya paso hace años¡ cuanto as crecido Tsukiko¡-Dijo impmon abrazándola aun

-Quienes son ellos?-pregunto tsukiko

-Ellos me ayudaron a regresar aquí contigo-Dijo impmon separándose de ella-Ellos son Takeru takaishi y Taichi Yagami

-Hola- Dijeron al unisono ambos

-Me puedes decir TK si quieres

-Y a mi solo Tai

-Yo soy koromon

-Yo soy pegasusmon y ella es nefertimon

-Hola-Dijo nefertimon allí mirando a otro lado

-Que pasa nefertimon?-pregunta TK

-Hay algo allí-Dijo impmon mirando a la misma dirección que nefertimon, entonces aparecen 6 sombras las cuales se aventaron encima de todos y era demasiado para nefertimon y pegasusmon los cuales regresaron a ser Gatomon y Patamon

-pero que paso?¡-pregunto Patamon, entonces a Tai y TK las sombras les arrebataron los emblemas ,D-3, junto con la terminal-D de tai ya que la de TK la tenia kari, mientras que a tsukiko solo le quitaron el digivice y se fueron del lugar

-Demonios, nos quitaron todo- Dijo TK molesto

-Ellos necesitan esto para poder vencernos-Dijo Tai-saben que no pelearemos, si los digimons no digievolucionan

-Lo se…-dijo TK a lo que abre los ojos y mira a Gatomon-Ellos solo quieren quitarlo en la primera oportunidad

-Eso significa-Dijo Tai con ojos como platos

-Ellos iran por Kari¡-Dijeron al unisono

_**Mientras:**_

-Oye natsuko todo estará bien… al menos puedes dejar de tomar esas malditas pastillas me tienes arto pareces una drogadicta-Dijo hiroaki fastidiado

-No lo puedo evitar mi hijo esta aya en todo el peligro con esas cosas¡

-Te recuerdo también que es mi hijo, el que esta fuera?¡-Grito Hiroaki a lo que todos los miraban- yo no estoy tomando pastillas como drogadicta¡

-Pero todo el humo de tu cigarro estas por todo el lugar¡-Grito natsuko

-Ahora ya se por que se divorciaron- dijo Yolei en voz baja

-Maldicion natsuko tu no eres asi consumiendo pastillas para el estrez

-Tengo derecho como tu cuando fumas Hiroaki¡

-Se quieren callar¡-se escucho la voz de Matt- Ustedes siempre teniendo esas torpes peleas y mamá papa tiene razón deja de consumir esas malditas pastillas por que pareces enferma y tu papá deja de fumar¡ acaso no sabes que contaminas el ambiente¡

-Matt..-Dijo natsuko empezando a voltear por todas partes poniéndose a temblar

-Esta en videochat-Dijo Kari que sostenia el teminal de TK con el vdeochat de Matt

-Matt hijo, que sucedió-Dijo Hiroaki

-No importa que sucedió, ustedes son el problema no se pueden callar las bocas por un momento esas peleas son las que nos fastidian a mi y a TK

-Yamato…

-Es la verdad y se que TK se fue por su cuenta junto con Tai, mamá deja que TK haga lo que quiera, ya no es un niño niciquiera sabes todo lo que ha hecho para proteger a Kari del peligro aya en el digimundo, me alegro que sepan como se siente que alguien haga las cosas sin que les pregunten primero-Esas palabras hicieron avergonzar a ambos-Ademas mamá, si papá te dice eso es por que te haces daño comiendo esas pastillas durante que nos fuimos, sabes mamá papá aun guarda una foto de todos nosotros juntos como familia en su billetera

-Como…

-Si papá vi tu billetera, necesitaba dinero para que limpiaran la moto-Dijo Matt en voz baja, en eso la señal se fue y aparecieron TK, Tai , impmon ,Patamon y Gatomon

-Kari, necesito que me des tu D-3, Terminal D y emblema ahora-Dijo Gatomon

-Que? Porque?-pregunto confundida Kari

-Es por tu bien Kari-Dijo TK-Confias en mi verdad?-Entonces Kari se sonrrojo y saco su terminal- D y D-3 junto con emblema y se lo iba a dar a TK cuando… Un TK salto sobre el otro TK?

-Dos TK?-pregunto confundio Davis

-Oye aléjate de mi novia basura-le grito TK al otro TK el cual se transformo en una de las criaturas sombras y desaparecio de tanto golpe que le había dado TK, mientras que tai agarro al clon malvado de Gatomon y lo alejo de Kari y asi cada uno empezó a pelear con sus clones malvados y Tai y TK les arrebataron todos los dispositivos a sus clones, TK le devolvió su digivice a Tsukiko quien también estaba presente

-Quien es ella?-pregunto Kari confundida

-Ella es la compañera de Impmon-Dijo TK ,entonces Kari vio como la chica cargaba a impmon ambos se veian felices

- Lo sabia¡ TK dijiste que Kari es tu novia¡-Grito Yolei a lo que todos los miraron y Davis tenia el seño fruncido

-TK como pudiste hacerme esto¡-Dijo Davis molesto a lo que cambio de dirección y empezó a ver a Tsukiko-quien es ella..?

-Una amiga-Dijo TK viendo la cara embobada de Davis

-Oigan a ustedes les quitaron sus digivice esas tontas sombras?- pregunto Tai

-Eso fue cuando nuestros digimons se volvieron malos el único D-3 que se salvo fue el de ken junto con su terminal-D

-Alguien nos explica el asunto de novio y novia?-dijo el papá de Kari el cual le provoco nervios a TK

-Es una larga historia…-dijo Kari nerviosa, juntando los dedos

-cuidado TK, Kari¡ Patamon armor digivolves a¡Pegasusmon-V-mon estaba apunto de golpear a los muchachos, este se había soltado de la soga sagrada, pegasusmon empujo a V-mon sin ebargo pegasusmon toco un blackdigimon

-Pegasusmon¡-grito TK, pegasusmon se tornaba oscuro y un gran brillo morado invadio todo el cuerpo de pegasusmon, este digievoluciono a un tipo virus, Indramon

-Que es eso¡-dijo Yolei-Despues de la armor digievolucion había otra digievolucion?¡

-Es pegasusmon pero…-Dijo TK el cual veía a su amigo en un completamente monstruo caballo desconocido , que empezó a renfunfuñar-Pegasusmon¡-El digimon miro para abajo y pero no reconocia a ninguno de los presentes

-Davis eres tu?-Dijo V-mon al ver a Davis, v-mon había regresado a la normalidad con su alegre personalidad

-V-mon¡-Grito Davis alegre-, como es que regresaste a la normalidad,

-el poder sagrado de un digimon me puede regresar a la normalidad

-pegasusmon…-dijo Davis el cual empezó a mirar donde estaba indramon, este mimo con el cuerno que tenia en la espalda lo tomo y lo alzo para golpear justamente donde estaban parados pero estos corrieron antes que el golpe callera

-Debo subir aya arriba a razonar con Pegasusmon-Dijo TK el cual miro a su madre

-Ve, tienes que ir-dijo su mamá la cual sorprendio a TK mucho esa respuesta de parte de ella

-La pregunta es como subo ahora?-dijo confundido TK

-Yo puedo ayudar-Dijo impmon-Impmon warp digivolves a¡ Beelzemon

-Encerio beelzemon me ayudaras?-pregunto TK

-Eres mi amigo, te ayudare, como me ayudaste para encontrarla a ella-dijo beelzemon refiriéndose a Tsukiko que ahora era acosada por Davis

-Ten cuidado beelzemon-Dijo Tsukiko-No te perder dos veces-Entonces el digivice empezó a brillar y Beelzemon digievoluciono a Beelzemon modo ráfaga, y llevo a TK hasta la cabeza de indaramon

-Pegasusmon, soy yo TK-Decia al lado de la oreja de Indramon-Se que estas confundido amigo pero … debes resistir pegasusmon,- entonces Indramon golpeo a beelzemon el cual cayo inmediatamente al piso y justo TK salto y se colgó uno de sus cabellos de la melena.-Beelzemon¡ pegasusmon el es nuestro amigo¡ no puedes sentirlo?¡

-Ayu…A… ayuda…ayu..dame TK-dijo indramon , con lo que podía y entonces se convirtió en tokomon y TK lo agarro en el aire-TK losiento

-Tokomon…tranquilo-Dijo TK entonces ambos miran al piso y empiezan a caer, pero un misterioso digimon aparece y los salva de la fea caída

-Ese digimon-Dijo Tai

-Es kiwimon¡-Dijo koromon con ojos de estrellas

-Hola Taichi-Dijo Catherine que estaba presente en frente de ellos

-La hermosa Catherine¡-grito koromon

-Quien?-pregunto Kari y entonces Kiwimon bajo junto con TK y regreso a ser floramon

-Valla gracias floramon, hola Catherine¡-Dijo TK entuciasmado y Catherine se acerco a el y le dio un beso en ambos cachetes lo mismo hizo con Tai

-Debemos arreglar las cosas de este mundo-Dijo Catherine siendo sebera-No vine desde Francia para ver mas desastres, en eso se escucharon unos ruidos que ya eran conocidos

-Ay no Salgan de allí puedo escuchar y reconocer el escarcarbar de mi digimon a kilómetros¡-grito Cody entonces todos saltaron y de abajo apareció un ankylomon variante color negro

-Corran¡-Gritaron todos y de repente un digimon apareció del cielo, era aquilamon también variante negro, el cual agarro a la mamá de TK y se la llevo volando,

-Tokomon¡

-TK no puedo digievolucionar se me fue la energía –Dijo tokomon

-Eso no es problema-Dijo floramon la cual empezó a brillar y le dio su poder a –Tokomon el cual instantáneamente digievoluciono en Seraphimon

-Como lo has hecho y sin sacrificarte?-pregunta seraphimon

-Soy un digimon fuerte-Dijo floramon entonces Seraphimon volo hasta el cielo y salvo a la mamá de TK de aquilamon

-Crei que no se podía digievolucionar-pregunto TK-como lo hiciste con kiwimon?

-Use el poder sagrado del digivice

-TK, creo que ya se lo que debo hacer-Dijo seraphimon-Si cerramos el portal del cielo hacia el mar oscuro lo mas probable será que los digimons vuelvan a la normalidad

-Estas seguro de acerlo? No se te acabara la energía en el proceso?-pregunto preocupado TK

- Yo te brindare mi energía-Dijo beelzemon- Tengo suficiente energía para cerrar eso, solo un digimon sagrado puede hacerlo-Entonces un resplandor sagrado apareció en beelzemon y seraphimon, este al tener el poder de beelzemon su resplandor se volvió verde y beelzemon se volvió un kiimon de vuelta, seraphimon uso toda su fuerza y fue donde estaba el portal

-Por el poder que poseo ordeno que te cierres¡-Seraphimon empezó a cerrar el portal sin embargo el resplandor se apago unos 5 minutos después-Se me a acabado la energía

-Seraphimon¡-Tai alzo su digivice y este libero un resplando que estaba ayudando a seraphimon a cerrar el portal, de allí los demás que poseían digivice alsaron igual y todas la luces se unieron y formaron un gran resplandor el cual cerro el portal, y seraphimon regreso a ser tokomon, el cual fue atrapado por TK cuando callo

-Yolei…-Dijo hawkmon el cual estaba siendo apapachado por Yolei

-Cody¡ te extrañe¡-Decia armadillomon el cual estaba encima de Cody, de allí apareció un monton de digivice D-3 que fueron a diferentes lugares llendo con sus respectivos dueños

-Los recuperamos¡-dijo feliz Davis

-Bueno debemos regresar al digimundo-Dijo Catherine

-Tu también?-pregunto Tai confundido

-Si debemos ir con ustedes-Dijo floramon-No crean que se llevaran toda la diversión

-Pero no sabemos como ir-Dijo TK

-No se preocupen por eso-Dijo Catherine la cual con su digivice abrió una puerta extradimencional

-Waw si era posible

-Kiimon va a venir?-pregunta koromon

-Creo que ahora es feliz-Dijo TK mirando atrás mientras Catherine pasaba al otro lado

-Cuídense¡-empezaron a gritar los adultos mientras ellos regresaban al digimundo en busca de los demás, donde quieran que estén

_**Continuara:**_

_**Alli esta el capitulo que tanto deseaban el próximo capitulo se estrenara a los 70 comentarios :3 soy malvada :3, se llamara "los supuestos celos de Kari", espero les yay gustado el capitulo**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	25. Los supuestos celos de Kari

_**Digimon Adventure: aventura y amor**_

_**Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria super genial y aparte esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de digimon el takari¡ X3**_

-Devuelta en el digimundo-Dijo koromon- Koromon digivolves a¡ Agumon¡, te paresco lindo floramon?-pregunta curioso agumon posando

-Jajaja algo-Dijo floramon

-Y yo también te paresco lindo?-pregunta Patamon en la cabeza de TK mirando a floramon

-claro Patamon eres mas que lindo eres muy tierno-Dijo floramon con una cara muy dulce lo que provoco que Patamon se emocionara y se sonrrojara, mientras Kari y Gatomon iban atrás de los tres pares que conversaban en frente

-Sucede algo Gatomon?-pregunta Kari mientras Gatomon se enfurecia

-Nada…-Dijo contenida hasta que habrio los ojos y se le ocurrio una idea-Oye Kari sabes donde conseguir veneno para plantas?

-Espera, veneno?-pregunta curiosa Kari

-Si para plantas, quiero ver como esa hermosa flor le demuestre a Patamon la hiedra venenosa que es

-Gatomon, estas celosa?-pregunta Kari

-No, solo siento un extraño odio cuando floramon le da cumplidos a Patamon

-Esos son celos-Dijo Kari-no te preocupes son normales

-Y tu los tienes?-pregunta Gatomon

-No nunca no le tengo celos a nadie, no veo razón para tenerlos pero si quieres saber de eso preguntale a Davis, el estaba embobado cuando vio a Tsukiko, me alegro que al fin me deje de perseguir.

-Oye Kari y no tienes celos como Catherine se le apega a TK?-pregunta Gatomon, que junto con Kari empiezan a ver como Catherine tomaba del brazo a TK y lo llevaba para un lado mientras conversaban

-Vamos solo son amigos…no?-pregunta Kari con inseguridad

-Tranquila Kari, no te pongas nerviosa-Dijo Gatomon yo soy la que debería estar nerviosa- dijo Gatomon al ver como Patamon estaba ahora en la cabeza de floramon y con agumon a un lado conversando y riéndose

-Hay Gatomon no te preocupes no pasara nada-Dijo Kari con una sonrisa , pero en eso vio que Catherine las miraba de reojo y le dio un beso en el cachete a TK apropósito-viste eso gatomon

-Si lo vi-Dijo Gatomon poniendo esos ojos de furia que siempre pone cuando se molesta enceñando sus garras

-TK, mi querido amigo podrias cargarme a mi y a floramon? Estoy cansada

-Hay como si TK se fuera a creer eso, el no es idiota como Davis-Dijo Gatomon mirando para un lado con aun el seño fruncido

-Claro, Catherine, pero yo no puedo cargarte, ya se-Entonces un minuto después Patamon digievoluciono en pegasusmon y Catherine y floramon subieron en su lomo

-Hay por que todos quieren a los rubios-Dijo Tai con un puchero

-No puede ser, y por que nunca a hecho eso por mi?-Dijo Kari como reproche

-A mi tampoco y al parecer pegasusmon esta muy complacido con tener cargadas a esas chicas-dijo Gatomon con cara molesta, entonces TK voltea

Oye Kari no quieres…-TK no llego a terminar la oración por que apareció nefertimon volando con Kari en su espalda

-Estoy bien-dijo Kari en tono cortante no mirando a TK

-Muy bien…-dijo TK confundido por lo que paso, mientras Catherine y floramon se miran maliciosamente-Oye tai podemos hablar de algo?-Dijo TK mientras intentaba ganar la atención del embobado Tai

-Si ,si claro, ahora nos vemos hermosa-dijo Tai siendo jalado del cuello por TK hasta un preciso lugar-Que quieres?

-Tai no crees que es algo extraño, que Catherine y floramon aparecieran en el momento justo, cuando cai? y que floramon tenga suficiente poder para hacer evolucionar a Patamon cuando no podían digievolucionar? Y como abrió la puerta al digimundo?y como llego desde parís?

-Eso solo me dice…-dijo Tai pensando-Son las chicas mas asombrosas del mundo¡-Tai va corriendo donde Catherine con ojos de corazón- Oye vienes?¡

-Ya voy¡…amenos que Catherine se me apegue asi me pone incomodo-susurro TK y empieza a mirar a la dirección donde estaba Kari con nefertimon

-No puedo creerlo puedes creerlo ¡-decia Kari abandonando su dulce personalidad-Ella lo hace apropósito¡

-Por que teníamos que hablar de los celos ahora estas celosa-Dijo nefertimon

-No estoy celosa solo siento raro¡-Dijo Kari

-Mentira-dijo nefertimon

-Siento raro¡-Grito Kari

-Ya ya solo sientes raro entiendo-Dijo nefertimon-Kari recuerda tal vez solo estaba bromeando y la muy inocente no creyo que te lo tomarías a mal

-Si ella es tan inocente como floramon¡-Dijo Kari sarcástica

-Me as hecho acordar el veneno para plantas-Dijo nefertimon que inmediatamente se transformo en Gatomon-Pero que¡ AAAhh

-Ay no Kari¡-grito TK-pegasusmon¡

-TK no puedo-Dijo Pegasusmon volteando al ver a Catherine y floramon dormidas en su lomo

-Yo me encargare¡ Agumon warp digivolves a¡ War Greymon¡-War Greymon fue al rescate de Kari y Gatomon quienes fueron salvadas antes de caer

-Gracias-dijo Gatomon

-Que paso Gatomon?-pregunto Kari toda despeinada con su pelo corto alborotado

-No se pero alguna fuerza oscura me quito mi poder… o es por que estaba muy molesta

-Bueno ya me he tranquilizado, y creo que TK y Patamon son demasiado inocentes no crees?-Dijo Kari

-Inocentes?-pregunta War Greymon confundido

-Conversaciones de chicas-dijeron ambas

-Kari están bien?-pregunta Tai llendo a ver como estaba Kari

-Si hermano-Dijo Kari- solo fue un pequeño inconveniente con la evolución

-Kari están bi…¡-dijo TK pero es interrumpido por Catherine quien lo abraza-Oye que no estabas dormida?¡-Dijo TK sonrrojado de sorpresa

-Se me fue el sueño-Dijo Catherine que se llevo a TK arrastrándolo de donde lo abrazaba

-Esa niña y su acento francés¡-grito Kari molesta, los únicos que escucharon fueron War Greymon y Tai

-Que tienes contra Catherine?-pregunta Tai-Kari… estas celosa¡

-No es verdad-Dijo Kari toda sonrrojada-Solo me siento extraña pero… ella lo hace a propósito¡, Ella se le apega a TK apropósito para hacerme sentir mal ¡

-Kari, ella no lo hace apropósito, los celos te hacen parecerlo apropocito

-Que no estoy celosa¡-grita Kari poniéndose furiosa como la otra vez que estaba con los digimons ebrios algunas noche astras

-No me mires con esa cara-Dijo Tai retrocediendo de miedo-Vamos war Greymon

-Si tai-War Greymon deja a Kari y a Gatomon en el suelo y regresa a ser agumon y se va al lado de Tai

-Ay Gatomon que voy a hacer?-dijo Kari tapándose la cara-Sacare los celos de mi mente y tu y yo nos calmaremos

-Si Kari, tu tranquilízate mientras yo voy por el veneno para plantas

-Gatomon¡ debemos dejar el resentimiento atrás¡-dijo Kari con reproche

-Si si entiendo-Dijo Gatomon subiendo en la espalda de Kari

-Bueno vamos mas tranquilas-Dijo Kari, que cuando volteo se quedo mirando a Catherine a lo lejos la cual le quedo mirando junto con floramon juntas les sacaron las leguas-Pero que¡

-Esto es el colmo¡-dijo Gatomon intentando ir a desatar su furia pero Kari la agarro-Sueltame Kari¡

-Gatomon compórtate¡-dijo Kari luchando por el control de Gatomon-Escucha solo tenemos que aguantar un poco mas y cuando los muchachos no estén tendremos que hablar con ellas que es lo que les ocurre

-Hay Kari ahora viene tu inocente y dulce personalidad¡ tu y yo sabemos que eres dulce pero tienes un lado que se molesta fácilmente-dijo Gatomon

-No quiero hablar de ese lado, prometi jamas liberarlo

-Kari lo liberaste ya dos veces esta semana¡-grito Gatomon

-Gatomon no quiero hablar de eso¡-Entonces Kari y Gatomon fueron donde los demás he intentaron no mirar a Catherine y a floramon,

_**más tarde en la noche en un bosque cercano:**_

-TK, tengo sueño-decia Catherine mientras TK estaba ocupado encendiendo la fogata

-Sabes Tai te puede buscar un lugar para dormir-Dijo Kari que estaba sentada en un tronco apollando sus codos en sus piernas y la cabeza encima de sus manos extendidas

-Como si no lo ubiera buscado Karin-Dijo Catherine teniendo un comportamiento engreído

-Oye ese no es su nombre-Dijo Gatomon molesta- puedes tener ese tonto acento pero¡

-Gatomon solo dejala-Dijo Kari parándose y llendose a otro lado, al parecer estaba desolada-Voy a buscar algún lugar para que la reina de Francia tenga donde dormir-dijo con sarcasmo

-Oye Kari-dijo TK dejando encedida la fogata y parándose, y Kari voltea a mirarlo-puedo ir contigo?

-Claro-Dijo Kari con una sonrisa y después mira la cara de Catherine que tenia de reproche-Gatomon quédate cuidando a Catherine

-Tu también Patamon-Dijo TK lo que Patamon asintió, TK y Kari se fueron lejos del lugar de donde estaban-Oye Kari estas bien? Me preocupa tu comportamiento del todo el dia

-Encerio? Estabas tan pegado a Catherine que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me observabas-Dijo Kari mirando para otro lado sonrrojada

-Espera estas celosa de Catherine eso es todo?-Dijo TK confundido

-No como crees?¡-dijo Kari molesta

-Ok no me grites-dijo TK-Kari no tienes porque estar celosa, ella mas bien de lo que eramos amigos me incomoda demasiado-Dijo TK con cara desanimada-Se me pega mucho¡-Dijo TK exagerando

-Y reciente das cuenta?-pregunta Kari incrédula

-No, es que no quería ser mal educado con ella y mas porque es amiga de mi abuelo haya en Francia

-O ya veo…-dijo Kari avergonzada tapándose la cara, y TK le da un abrazo y Kari enrojece rápidamente

-Sabes Kari nunca tuvimos esa conversación que tanto esperaba-Dijo TK mirando a Kari a los ojos

-Que conversación?-pregunta Kari confundida

-Bueno… yo empiezo, aver si te acuerdas-Dijo TK poniéndose instantáneamente rojo-Como asi yo te gusto…-Esa pregunta hizo que ambos se sonrrojaran

-Desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo Kari, sonrojándose mas-Me creerías si te digo que desde te conoci…

-Valla encerio?-dijo TK sonrrojandose más, y Kari estaba ya bajando la cabeza completamente roja

-Si, no sabia si era de verdad que me gustaras por que tenia 8 años crei que era solo la amistad que teníamos pero, yo se que hasta ahora he llegado a estar enamorada de ti y…-TK la calla con un dulce beso elevando la temperatura de la cara de Kari mas de lo que estaba

-Valla tranquila, si enrojeces mas vas a explotar-TK hizo una sonrisa, la cual encantaba a Kari y ambos se abrazaron por un rato

-TK y yo desde cuando te gusto…-dijo Kari aun en el abrazo

-Yo… bueno como decirlo estoy igual que tu Kari-Dijo TK a lo que Kari lo mira arriba y TK tenia la cara completamente roja como la tenia ella hace unos momentos y ambos se empiezan a reir-Kari yo te amo desde hace mucho pero nunca tuve las fuerzas de decírtelo-TK le dio un beso en la frente a Kari y después mira con desconcertacion para un lado-Y también tengo decircelo a tus padres ahora que se han enterado

-No te preocupes, mi mama no te dira nada de hecho siempre me decía que si tuviera novio tu serias la mejor elección para mi

-Encerio? Y tu papá?-pregunta TK a lo que Kari tenia expresión de sorpresa

-Hay, pero mi papa es peor que Tai-Dijo Kari con inseguridad y preocupación, lo que provoco que ha TK se le erizara la piel-pero el te aceptara, no te preocupes

-Te amo Kari

-Yo a ti TK-Ambos se quedan con un largo beso mientras TK le agarra de la cintura a Kari y ella lo abraza del cuello, asta que se separan por la falta de aire-Entonces no hare caso a Catherine

-Nunca olvides que te siguire amando-Dijo TK aun agarrándola de la cintura, pero de repente Kari cambia de expresión y TK se preocupa-Kari que sucede?

-TK me siento mal,… hay oscuridad -Dijo Kari agarrándose la cabeza- Me duele¡, hay algo malo aquí¡

-Kari tranquila-Dijo TK intentando mantenerla bien-Vamos donde están los demás

-TK…-dijo Kari

-Vamos allá estaremos a salvo con los demás y mejoraras-Dijo TK dándole entusiasmo para que ella se sintiera mejor

Entonces ambos se van corriendo hasta donde estaban Catherine, Floramon… no estaban Gatomon y Patamon?, y Catherine y Floramon amarradas a un arbol y Tai y agumon tirados inconcientes en el piso¡

-Hermano agumon¡-Kari fue corriendo a ver como estaba su hermano y su digimon-Donde esta Gatomon…

-Patamon tampoco esta¡-dijo TK confundido mirando a todos lados y desatando a Catherine y floramon

-Nos atacaron¡-Dijo floramon-y se los llevaron a Gatomon y Patamon¡

-Que¡-dijo TK intentando sacarse a Catherine de encima

-Donde esta Gatomon¡-le grito Kari a Catherine

-Y yo que voy a saber¡-grito Catherine con cara mortificadas

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, no soy tonta¡-grito Kari a Catherine que se empezó a reir

-Espera…-Dijo TK y empezó a mirar a Catherine y a floramon-Lo sabia, sabia que no podias ser normal todo lo que han hecho por nosotros¡, donde están Gatomon y Patamon¡-en ese momento floramon y Catherine se transforman en las criaturas sombras del mar oscuro

-Encerio no se dieron cuenta?-dijo una de las sombras que inmediatamente via a Kari-y tu regresaras al mar oscuro con nosotros

-no hasta que me digan donde están Gatomon y Patamon-dijo Kari molesta, en eso de los cuerpos de las criaturas sombra se desprenden Gatomon y Patamon inconcientes-..estan bien?¡…pero que hacen¡-grito Kari al ver como la oscuridad de las sombras la rodeaba y la sujetaba

-Oye que tienen contra Kari-Dijo TK interponiéndose en medio intentando desvanecer la oscuridad

-No importa las cosas que intentamos para separar a la luz de su protector, no se puede-dijo una de las sombras

-que tal si lo matamos primero-dijo otra sombra

-Que?-dijo confundido TK y una de las sombras lanza un rayo de oscuridad hacia la dirección de TK

-No TK¡-grito Kari asustada pero de repente… Tai salta encima de TK provocando que los dos calleran al piso y esquivaran el rayo de oscuridad-Tai…

-Gracias Tai-dijo TK limpiándose la tierra de la ropa

-Como crees que dejaría morir al hermano de mi mejor amigo-dijo Tai sonrriendole

-Bueno ahora nuestra situación no es llevarnos a la luz que tal si niquidamos a estos dos para al fin obtener a la luz-dijo una de las sombras

-Es una buena idea-dijo las sombra lo que las caras de Tai y TK eran de sorpresa y preocupación, entonces las sombras que rodeaban a Kari cambiaron de dirección hacia TK y Tai y los rodearon-hay que apretarlos asta que se queden sin aire

-Hermano ,TK¡-dijo Kari-Oigan déjenlos a cam…

-Nada de acambio Kari¡-dijo TK mientras sentía que las sombras lo aplastaban-Kari no soportaría que te llevaran al mar otra vez y si fuera asi no importa cuantas veces fuera siempre ire allí para sacarte, Kari si morimos por favor no…

-No digas eso¡-dijo Kari asustada al escuchar la palabra "morimos"

-Kari debes entender¡-dijo Tai – TK tiene razón que pasara si morimos¡

-Tai por favor no lo digas¡-Dijo Kari asustada

-Que pasa aquí¡-grito agumon que se levantaba y mira a las sombras y después a Tai y a TK-Tai yo te salvare¡

-No agumon espera¡-dijo Tai al ver a agumon saltar encima de las sombras pero al ser sombras agumon solo las atraviesa y cae al piso

-Ese digimon, debe ser destruido

-Que¡-gritaron agumon y Tai asustados, entonces un rayo de oscuridad golpea a agumon provocando que se caiga

-No agumon¡-Entonces Tai intenta buscar su D-3 entre toda esas sombras que lo aplastaba-Mi D-3 no esta¡-entonces Tai vio que su D-3 estaba en el piso, se le había caído cuando fue a salvar a TK-Agumon¡ digievoluciona solo a Greymon¡, es lo único que puedes hacer¡

-Pero Tai-dijo agumon en reproche

-Haslo y llevata a Kari, Gatomon y Patamon contigo¡-grito Tai

-No me ire sin TK¡-grito Patamon que se levanto-Patamon digivolves a¡ Angemon¡

-No¡ todo menos angemon¡-dijo una de las sombras

-Si nos ataca moriremos-dijo una de las sombras antes de que ambas se desvanecieran y TK y Tai calleran al suelo después de tanta tortura

-TK¡-grito Kari-TK estas bien?

-Si gracias, Kari estoy bien-dijo Tai algo indignado mientras Kari no le prestaba atension

-Si estoy bien-Dijo TK mientras Patamon se acercaba a TK y Gatomon que se había levantado recién iba al lado de Kari

-Encerio harias eso por mi? Ir al mar oscuro cuantas veces puedas solo para protegerme…-dijo Kari conmovida

-Si, solo por ti Kari-dijo TK sonriendo mientras Kari le dio un corto beso en los labios

-Tai he llegado a una conclusión-Dijo agumon poniendo cara de genio

-Dime-dijo Tai dejando de mirar a TK y Kari y mirando a agumon

-Debes conseguirte una novia-Dijo Agumon con cara de incrédulo

-Oigan ay alguien detrás de esos arbustos-Dijo Gatomon mirando a una frondosa vista de arbustos

-Que es eso?-Dijo TK mirando a los arbustos y había alguien que los observaba

_**Continuara:**_

_**A ver opiniones del capitulo, estuve hablando con mi amiga Nieves y ya descubri que es Lemon jajaja bueno como sea, el próximo capitulo se llamara "Doy mi vida por ti", a ver que pasar,a se estrenara a los 80 reviews a ver que les parecerá el capitulo.**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


End file.
